Yume Mite Iyou
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: Despues de la lucha contra Aizen, Ichigo y los demas pierden contacto con la SS, pero ahora Rukia a sido secuestrada y ¡tiene una hija! La pequeña Saki esta dispuesta a todo con tal de salvar a su amada madre...Ichiruki.
1. Chapter 1

Yume Mite Iyou

**Yume Mite Iyou**

**Chapter 1.-**** Abarai Saki  
-Karakura-**

Oscuridad, frió, tristeza. ¿Cuantos años habían pasado? Ese día se cumplían trece años de haber cruzado su vida con la de Kuchiki Rukia. Trece años de tener que amarle en secreto, de sufrir su ausencia, de mirar a la luna suplicante por su retorno… cosa que jamás sucedería, el lo sabia. Pero si le dieran a escoger de nuevo entre que ella se fuese de su lado a que la matasen, la primera era lo mejor. No. Jamás podría olvidar esos preciosos ojos violáceos. Tan profundos, tan grandes, tan provocadores, tan llenos de amor para con el. Ella era la primera y la ultima en su vida. Jamás hubo otra y jamás lo habría, primero muerto y carcomido por los gusanos. Algún día la haría suya de nuevo. Recuperaría su calor corporal y su vida tendría sentido de una vez mas.

La luna iluminaba sus pasos por los tejados de las casas de Karakura en compañía de la luz local. Acababa de deshacerse de un debilucho Hollow de mierda que osaba sobresaltar la tranquilidad de Karakura, ¿Para eso regreso nada más? ¿Para tener que seguir con el trabajo de Shinigami? Malditos de la Soul Society. Le habían quitado su mayor tesoro, pero lo dejaron con la carga de seguir siendo Shinigami. Bueno, al menos tuvieron la decencia de hacerlo Shinigami oficialmente, estando en el treceavo escuadrón, por obvias razones. ¿Para que mentir? Le agradaba serlo. Era la única forma de desahogar su furia contra la SS y su vida misma.

-¿¡Que demonios!?- Exclamo exaltado al sentir una fuerte energía espiritual de golpe.

No pensándolo mas, salio corriendo en dirección a donde provenía aquel poder tan grande. De cierta forma, el conocía esa presencia, y baya que la conocía muy bien. Llego hasta el local que alguna vez fue su escuela, donde se encontró, sorpresivamente, con Ishida Uryuu apuntando peligrosamente a un Hollow de gran tamaño, aunque menor al de un Gillian. Después pudo percatarse de la presencia de un niño detrás de el, notoriamente asustado con un ENORME parecido físico al del chico de lentes.

-¡Uryuu!- Lo llamo acercándose a el.

-¡Al fin llegas, Ichigo!- Dijo sin despegar su mirada del objetivo.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- Contesto con sarcasmo.-No he recibido ningún aviso…-

-Jajajaja, ¡que chistosito!-Se burlo Ishida.-De todas formas… parece que la fiesta se pone buena…-

-¡Al fin! ¡Tanto tiempo sin una buena pelea!- Exclamo el pelinaranja.

-¿¡Porque no dejan de platicar y se hacen a un lado!?-Exclamo el Hollow.-¡¡Ese mocoso me pertenece!!- Se abalanzó al pequeño.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-Dijo con enfado Uryuu.

El Hollow intento comerse el alma del niño, pero Ishida disparo una de sus flechas deteniéndolo por un momento, el cual aprovecho para correr hacia el niño y ver como se encontraba, emocionalmente hablando. Ichigo los observo a ambos y tomo la que pensó era la decisión correcta. No permitiría que le hicieran daño a su sobrino.

-¡Oi, Uryuu!-Lo llamo Ichigo.-¡Llévate a Jun de aquí!-Le ordeno refiriéndose al niño

-¿¡Que!?-Exclamo exaltado.

-¡Haz lo que te digo! ¿O piensas arriesgar a tu hijo?-

El joven de lentes no lo pensó ni dos veces mas y tomo de la mano a su pequeño hijo y empezó a alejarse a la mayor velocidad posible del lugar. Mientras tanto, Kurosaki Ichigo se enfrentaba contra el hambriento Hollow, que para el, no era nada mas que basura. ¿Tan fuerte era el poder de Ishida Jun? Entonces no quería ni pensar que tan fuertes serian sus hijos, si es que alguna vez llegase a tenerlos. Sin embargo, el aun seguía sintiendo la presencia de hacia unos momentos, y no era precisamente la del Hollow. Ichigo volteo a ver de nuevo a su adversario.

-¡JA! ¡No eres mas que basura!- Exclamo Ichigo, apunto de acabarlo.

-¡Hazte a un lado, gilipollo!-Sentencio una vos femenina.

-¿Pero que…?-

Una chica de cabellos negros, piel morena y ojos ámbar, salto por muy arriba de Ichigo, llamando la atención de este, ambos Ishida y el Hollow. Ichigo quedo boquiabierto. ¿¡LO HABIA LLAMADO GILIPOLLO!? ¡¡MALDITA ESCUINCLA!! ¿¡Quien demonios se creía para hablarle así a un OFICIAL!?

-¡Oi, baka!-Llamo la chica al Hollow.-¡¡No metas a los humanos en esto!!-

-¡Eres la Shinigami del otro día! ¿Y donde están los otros Shinigamis que estaban con tigo? ¿Que no eran tus padres? ¡Menuda suerte la que tienes, mocosa! ¿Piensas vengar su muerte?-

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices…-Le advirtió la niña.

-¡Oi, niña!- La llamo Ichigo, su precensia le era muy conocida.-¡No esta bien que pelees tu sola contra esa cosa!-

-¡Usted cállese!-Le pidió la chica.-¡Lo siento, pero esta es mi pelea!- Sentencio, estaba muy decidida.-¡Despierta, Benibara!- Llamo a su Zanpakutoh.

-¡O…oye!!- Esta vez fue Uryuu quien quiso detenerle.

¿Estaba bien que liberara su Zanpakutoh así como así? La niña ataco al enorme "individuo" con mucho poder. Los chicos presentes quedaron atónitos ante tal demostración de fuerza. El humo que se genero por la explosión causada, se disipo. El Hollow ya no estaba presente, la niña SOLA lo había derrotado. ¿Desde cuando los niños pueden hacer eso? O más bien, ¿Desde cuando la SS tiene Shinigamis tan chicos?

-Disculpe…-La chica volteo hacia Ichigo y los Ishida, que se encontraban un poco mas alejados.-Etto… ¿Usted podría decirme donde encontrar a Urahara Kisuke?-Dijo.

-¿Urahara?-Exclamo Ichigo.

-El Shinigami exiliado, Urahara Kisuke.- Afirmo.

-¿Jump? Si, lo conozco.-

-Mgmn…-Exclamo pensativa.- ¿Como se llama?-

-Kurosaki Ichigo.-

-¿Ichigo?-Repitió.-¡¡Kawaii nombre!!-

--¡¡_Ichi_ de primero y _go_ de "vamos!"! _¡I-C-H-I-G-O!_—Exclamaron al unísono.

Ichigo se quedo atónito, ella pensaba igual de su nombre. La Shinigami tapo su boca con sus manos, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Ella pensaba así desde siempre… desde que su madre le dijo que el nombre de su papa era Ichigo. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y miro de lleno al Shinigami mayor frente a ella. Jamás lo había visto. ¿Quién era el?

-Baya, ella piensa igual que tú con respecto a tu nombre, Ichigo…-Le dijo Uryuu llegando al lugar junto con Jun.

-¿Ichigo-san? ¿Me podría llevar con Urahara Kisuke?-Dijo la niña acercándose a ellos.- Es muy urgente que yo…- Se percato de que Ichigo y Uryuu le miraban con asombro.- ¿Sucede algo malo?-

-…Ru… ¿¡RUKIA!?- Dijo Ichigo impresionado con el gran parecido físico de ambas chicas.

-¡Es idéntica a Rukia-san!-Exclamo de la misma forma Ishida.

-¿Rukia?- Dijo la niña y después esbozó una dulce sonrisa.- La gente siempre me confunde con mi madre. No, yo no soy Kuchiki Rukia. Soy su hija y la del Capitán Abarai Renji.-Explico con serenidad.- Mi nombre es Abarai Saki.- Se presento cortésmente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El silencio domino el lugar por un buen momento. El Ishida mayor volteo a ver a Ichigo, que con el tiempo se había convertido en el mejor de sus amigos. Sabía que esa presentación le había caído como balde de agua helada. Saki se percato del rostro impotente de Kurosaki. ¿Había dicho algo malo? No viéndole fin a todo eso, Ichigo se dio medio vuelta y empezó a caminar. Ishida suspiro aliviado.

-¿No vienes?-Pregunto Ichigo refiriéndose a Saki.

-¿A donde?-Dudo un momento.

-Con Urahara-sensei…- Dijo Ichigo. Con los años le había ganado muchísimo respeto a Kisuke, sobre todo, porque termino de entrenarle de una manera "formal" durante los últimos trece años transcurridos.

-¿Ah? ¡¡Claro!!-La niña le siguió rápidamente.

-Saki-chan… hace unos momentos el Hollow hablo acerca de tus padres y dio a entender que estaban muertos…-Dijo Jun llamando la atención de todos.-¿Lo están?-

-No, para nada…- Contesto la chica.-Es solo que… a Kaa-chan se la llevaron unas cosas feas del infierno y Otou-sama fue a buscarle junto con otros de la SS…-Dijo.- Como mi tío Byakuya no me dejo ir con ellos, escape al mundo humano para buscar a Urahara-san…-

-¿Del infierno?- Se apresuro a preguntar Ishida.

-Si, del infierno. La SS solo tiene registradas algunos tipos de almas, pero jamás se había visto algo salido del averno. Por eso se creía que de ahí no había nada, mas que dolor, sangre y sufrimiento.-Hizo mímica para dramatizar su explicación, a Ishida se le hizo muy familiar.- Sin embargo… hace poco… del infierno salieron unas cosas que se autodenominan "Oonis" o lo que es lo mismo, auténticos demonios. Tienen forma humana, no muestran rastro alguno de estar muertos o ser "malos"… lo extraño es… que están buscando a mi mama y a nadie mas…- Dijo con tristeza recordando el día en que se llevaron a su mama.- No entiendo porque querían a mi mama… pero… no voy a permitir que le hagan daño a la persona que mas quiero…- Dijo con decisión.

-¿Tan importante es ella?-Pregunto Ichigo.

-… Kaa-chan… siempre a sido muy amable conmigo… yo… en realidad no soy hija de Renji, eso lo se claramente…- Dijo con un dejo de tristeza. Ichigo se quedo con las pupilas en blanco.- En el instituto para Shinigamis, siempre me molestan y dicen que mi mama es una ramera o que la habían violado por ser una debilucha…- La niña estaba a punto de llorar.- Pero… yo siempre supe que kaa-chan es una buena persona, así que me empeñe en que alguien me dijera quien es mi verdadero padre, pero nadie quiso decírmelo.-Continuo.- Fue Kaa-chan quien me explico porque yo era diferente a todos los demás… Ella me dijo que yo era una especia de hibrida… una niña nacida de un humano y un shinigami…- Dijo cambiando su expresión a una mas seria.- Yo estoy aquí… porque kaa-chan me dijo que cuando necesitara de mi padre, buscara a Urahara-san y le preguntara sobre el…- Uryuu volteo a ver Ichigo para confirmar sus sospechas, este le contesto con la mirada afirmativamente.

-¿Que piensas hacer cuando encuentres a tu padre, Saki-chan?- Pregunto Jun.

-… Quiero pedirle… que me ayude a encontrar a mi Kaa-chan… y que regrese a casa… con nosotras…-Parecía que en cualquier momento la niña lloraría, pero termino con una gran sonrisa que hizo que Jun se sonrojara un poco.

-Pero… es un simple humano…- Insistió Jun.

-No… mi tío Byakuya me dijo que mi energía espiritual provenía, principalmente, de mi papa, por lo tanto, el es mas fuerte que mi mismo tío…- Contesto volteándolo a ver.- ¿Y ustedes como se llaman?- Pregunto a los dos de lentes.

-Bueno, yo soy Ishida Uryuu y el es mi hijo, Ishida Jun.- Dijo Uryuu.

-¡Jun-kun! ¿Cuantos años tienes?-

-Pues 10 años ¿y tu?-

-¿Ahh? Yo tengo 11… ¿y eres mas alto que yo?-

-No, lo que pasa es que tú eres chaparra…-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

Ambos niños se centraron en una pelea que seguramente no llegaría a su fin en unos minutos más. Ante esto, Uryuu aprovecho para acercarse a Ichigo, quien se encontraba bastante pensativo o más bien, bastante perdido en la explicación de la niña pequeña que parecía tener sus mismos ojos. ¿Seria el su padre? No, no podía ser… ¿Cuántos años tenia esa niña? ¿11? Dios, si, si podría ser su hija… Rukia se fue de Karakura hace 11 años y medio… ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

-Oye…- Lo llamo Ishida.- Con respecto a lo que dijo Abarai-san… ¿No será que… tu eres su padre?-

-… ¿No escuchaste todo lo que la niña dijo?- Exclamo, estaba un tanto confundido.- Obviamente… yo soy el verdadero padre de esa niña…-

- ¿Estas completamente seguro? ¿Y que piensas hacer?-

- No tengo idea… realmente no la tengo… En realidad no estoy del todo seguro… ¿Rukia me lo habría dicho, no? Por Dios… ¿Qué hago, Uryuu?-Ichigo miro suplicante a Ishida mayor.

-Ichigo, yo…-Fue interrumpido.  
-¿Sabes, Ichigo-san? Mi papa también se llama Ichigo… ¿Tu conocías a mi mama, verdad? ¿Conocías a mi papa?-

-Ah…-Ichigo se quedo en blanco.

-¡Llegamos!- Anuncio con entusiasmo Jun al ver la tienda.

La niña observo con entusiasmo la tienda. Eso le daba una nueva esperanza para hallar a su padre. Estaba ansiosa por conocerlo. Corrió junto con Jun hacia el local, mientras los dos mayores les seguían por detrás. Era ya muy noche, pero Ichigo sabía que seguramente Urahara-sensei ya había sentido la presencia de Saki y la de el junto a la de los dos Ishida.

-¡Baya, baya! Pero si es la princesita Saki.-Se escucho la vos cantada de Urahara mientras la puerta principal se habría.-¡Oh! ¡Pero cuanto has crecido! ¡Tanto que ni te acuerdas de mi!-

-¿Eh? ¿Nos conocíamos??- Exclamo la niña acercándose a Urahara.

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Solo que tu apenas eras un bebe!-Dijo y después se percato de la presencia de Ichigo y los demás.- Hey, ¿que haces por aquí y a estas horas, "aprendiz"?-

-Solo traje a esta niña…-Contesto con desgane.

-¿Uhhh? Y dime Saki-chan, ¿que haces por aquí?-

-¿Etto…? Yo estoy buscando a Urahara Kisuke…-

-¡Ah! Lo estas viendo, cariño-Contesto Urahara haciendo un ademán para que todos pasaran- ¿Y que se te ofrece?-

-Pues… Kaa-chan me dijo que tú sabrías quien es mi padre y yo… quiero conocer a mi padre…-

-Con que tu Kaa-chan… ¿Abarai Rukia, no?-

-¡Aja! ¿Sabes quien es mi padre, Urahara-san?- Dijo con emoción.

-Pues…- Urahara dirigió su mirada hacia Ichigo.- Déjame lo busco. Puede que tarde unos días, pero seguro que lo hallo…-Contesto sonriente.

-¿Eh? ¡¡Pero no tengo mucho tiempo!!-

-Lo siento, Saki-chan… tendrás que esperar si quieres hallar a tu padre…-Dijo despreocupado.- No será mucho… así también aprovechas a ver el mundo del que tanto te ha hablado tu Kaa-chan…-Le sugirió.

-Pero…- La niña insistió.

-De acuerdo, Saki-chan… si no cooperas, no podré decirte donde esta tu padre o por lo menos su nombre…-

-Esta bien… ¡Pero si se como se llama mi papa! ¡Se llama Ichigo, igualito que el!- Contestó resignada, señalando a Ichigo.

-Bueno. Entonces, ven en unos tres días, con suerte y solo me tardare uno.-Dijo sonriendo, la niña no era ninguna tonta. Ichigo volteo la mirada.-Debes de estar agotada por tu viaje, deberías descansar…-

-Si, pero… ¿donde?-

-Bueno… ¡en casa de Ichigo estará bien! Tienes mucho espacio ¿o no, Ichigo?-

-¿¡Co-como se te ocurre!?-Dijo Ichigo fastidiado.

Urahara sonrió triunfante. Ishida volteo a ver su reloj y se percato de lo tarde que era, así que sin mas, se despidió de los presentes al igual que su hijo y se retiro a su casa. Por esto, Ichigo también decidió retirarse a su casa antes de que se hiciera mas tarde. Aunque ya había terminado la universidad, dentro de poco haría su especialidad y tenia que seguir estudiando para pasar sin ningún problema.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-¿Aquí vives?-Pregunto Saki viendo el interior del departamento.

-Si… era eso o seguir viviendo en casa de mi papa…-Dijo.-Prefiero vivir yo solo…-Le indico entrando en el interior del departamento, la niña lo siguió.-¿Oye? ¿Estas cómoda con el Gigai que te dio Urahara-sensei?-Le pregunto.

-Si. Bueno, es un poco molesto, pero ya me acostumbrare.-Le indico sonriente.

-Y… ¿como esta tu mama?-Pregunto al fin.

-Secuestrada…-Contesto con un deje de ironía

-No me refiero a eso… me refiero a… ¿como es ahora…?-

-Pues… Kaa-chan es una persona muy amable y dulce.-Empezó a contarle.-Ella me enseño a hablar, caminar y usar mi reiatsu. Kaa-chan siempre esta apoyando a mi tío Byakuya y a mi Otou-san.-Continuo.-Cuando era mas pequeña… siempre me caía y lloraba mucho, pero entonces ella me ayudaba a levantarme y con tan solo verla dejaba de llorar, siempre me contaba cosas bonitas del mundo humano y me decía que estaba muy feliz de haber ido a el porque pudo conocer a mi papa.-Sonrió con dulzura.-¡Kaa-chan quiere a mi papa como no tienes idea! Cada vez que Kaa-chan me habla de papa, su vos suena mas sube y dulce de lo normal, y siempre sonríe cuando lo hace.-

-Ya veo.-Dijo volteando hacia cualquier otro punto para ocultar su sonrojo.-Saki, se nota que quieres mucho a tu mama…-

-¡Si! ¡Mi mama es la mejor del mundo!-

Ichigo sonrió. Por lo que Saki le había dicho, Rukia seguía tan enamorada de el a como lo estaba antes de irse o mas. Eso le daba una esperanza. Aunque quería saber porque se había casado con Renji. Suspiro. Debía de decirle a Saki que el era su padre. No era justo para ella que se lo estuviera ocultando. Volteo a verla, se lo diría, ya no había vuelta atrás. No tenia ninguna duda, era evidente que el era el padre de esa niña y ese color tan extraño de ojos era la prueba de ello.

-Saki.-La llamo, la niña volteo a verle.-Yo… tengo algo importante que decirte…-

-¿Si? Antes de que lo hagas, Ichigo-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo con inocencia.

-…Claro.-Contesto poniendo total atención a su hija.

-…Tu conociste a mi mama cuando estuvo aquí, ¿verdad?-

-Si.-

-Entonces…si yo te pidiera que me acompañaras a buscarla, ¿lo harías?-Pregunto al fin.

-Por supuesto que si.-Contesto al instante, como si estuviera esperando a que Saki preguntara eso.

-¡Que bueno! ¡Es que tu reiatsu es muy fuerte! Y el de esas cosas también, es por eso que me gustaría que me acompañaras…-Ichigo le sonrío.

-Pues… como te iba diciendo… veras, Saki. Cuando Rukia estaba aquí, ella era muy cercana a mi y yo a ella. Yo… haría cualquier cosa que ella me dijera, lo que sea. Si ella me dijera que destruyera la Soul Society completa, lo haría.-Dijo.-Pero ese no es el punto. Iré al grano, porque soy muy torpe para estas cosas. Saki yo soy tu padre.-Dijo rápidamente, tan rápido, que creyó que ella no le había entendido y por eso había guardado total silencio…

Cuando Kurosaki Ichigo volteo la mirada para ver la expresión de su hija, la impresión hizo que casi se cayera del mueble. La chica se había quedado dormida y seguramente no le había escuchado. Ichigo la miro molesto, maldita enana del demonio… Pero su semblante cambio a uno más relajado y algo en el hizo que se llenara de un sentimiento nuevo para el: Paternidad. Suspiro viendo a la pequeña niña e hizo que acomodara su cabeza en sus piernas, Ichigo empezó a acariciarle el cabello. Ella era su hija. Ella era su hija y la de Rukia, sangre de los dos, el fruto del amor que se tenían… o se tuvieron. Si, Ichigo seguía locamente enamorado de Rukia, pero ella… Se había casado con Renji. Cuando escucho eso, sintió una puñalada al corazón. Pero… no la culpaba, después de todo, había sido _su _culpa. Miro de nuevo a la niña y sonrío dulcemente. Ella era su hija.

_**To be Continued…**_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**¡Konnichiwa!  
Bueno, ¿Qué tal? Hey, ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Cielos! Hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿verdad? Creo que en esta reedición se nota mucho el cambio, ¿no? Los cambios realizados en la trama… díganmelos ustedes XD, si los notaron muchas personas, subo el cap. Mas rápido XD… La actualización será cada 5 días a más tardar, ¿eh? Bueno, espero sus reviews XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Yume Mite Iyou

**Yume Mite Iyou**

**Chapter ****2.- ¡¡Go, go!!  
-Karakura-**

Miro con curiosidad al hombre que tenia en frente. ¿A que se refería con "reunir al equipo"? No lo entendía, pero al parecer su Ichigo-san si. Suspiro resignada a esperar para saberlo. Observo con atención a su amigo platicar con Urahara, llegando a la conclusión de que tenían bastante confianza. Después, apareció un gato a quien ambos adultos llamaban "Yoruichi-san" como si fuera una persona. Todo iba bien hasta que…

-Es mejor que no te precipites, Ichigo.-Dijo el gato.-Si vas a reunirte de nuevo con tus amigos, dales unos días para que tomen una decisión. No todos son solteros como tu, te lo recuerdo.-Saki quedo boquiabierta.

-El gato… el gato… ¡¡El gato hablo!!-Dijo asustada por Yoruichi.

-Oh, lo siento, Saki. No te había saludado.-Contesto Yoruichi con normalidad.

-¿¡Desde cuando los gatos hablan!?-Exclamo la niña.

-Tranquila, Saki…-Dijo Ichigo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la Shinigami.-Y es "ella", no "el".-Dijo, Saki volteo a verle.-Es la esposa de mi sensei.-Le anuncio.

-¿En serio?-Exclamo dirigiendo su mirada a Urahara con Yoruichi en el hombro derecho.-Eso si que es raro…-

-¿Peleas contra Hollows y te da miedo un gato que habla?-Se escucho la voz de Jun.

-A mi también me da gusto verte, Jun-kun.-Exclamo molesta.

-¡Ohayo, Jun-kun!-Saludo alegre Kisuke y después lo hizo con sus padres que entraron en la sala.

-¡Ichigo-kun! ¡Que gusto verte!-Dijo como siempre alegre Orihime, apretando un poco el hombro izquierdo de su hijo, indicándole que no molestara a la hija de su amigo.

-Hola, Orihime, Uryuu, Jun.-Los saludo de inmediato.

Al poco tiempo llego Chad. Fue entonces que Saki entendió lo que significaba "reunir al equipo". Quería decir que conocería a los famosos que se enfrentaron contra toda la SS por rescatar a su madre. Siempre los ancianos y demás gente contaban historias con respecto a ese acontecimientos y otros que le seguían, pero sobre todo, siempre hacían quedar a su padre como un "héroe" y en otras versiones, como el eterno enamorado de su mama que daría lo que fuera por ella… Se estremeció un poco, lo que Ichigo-san le había dicho la noche anterior le pareció un sueño y el actuaba con normalidad, tal vez si lo soñó, pero… Eran demasiadas casualidades… Incluso su padre y el tenían el mismo nombre. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Tanto Jun como Saki, tuvieron que salir de la habitación donde ahora conversaban seriamente todos los adultos. Jun sabia acerca de ser el descendiente de un Quincy, pero de Shinigamis, solo conocía a su tío Ichigo y era eso, ¡SU TIO! No podría odiarlo. Pero con Saki si que era diferente. No la conocía aun y no le tenia confianza, bien podría ser un invento de ella eso de que es la "hija desaparecida" de un ser humano que "casualmente" se llama Ichigo como su tío, y la Soul Society solo quiera usar a sus padres y compañía para algún caso "x" que les tenían. Además, las expresiones de la chica, no le daban confianza.

-¿Tienes hermanos, Jun-kun?-Pregunto Saki

-¿Eh?-Lo saco de sus pensamientos.-No…-Contesto.

-Ya veo… yo siempre he querido un hermano mayor.-Comento.

-Oye… ¿tu madre es una Shinigami, no?-Pregunto.

-Si, es la teniente del treceavo escuadrón.-Termino.

-Eso explica porque tienes tanto reiatsu.-Comento.

-Tu papa… ¿es un Quincy, verdad?-Ahora pregunto ella.

-Si.-Contesto secamente.

-Y… ¿Como es Ichigo-san?-

-¿Eh?-No entendió.- Pues… es muy fuerte… también es amable conmigo, pero con mi papa siempre pelea. Mama lo quiere mucho, dice que fue su primer amor.-

-¡Wow! Tu mama si que es liberal entonces…-Dijo con una gota en la nuca, Jun se sintio un poco avergonzado por ello. Saki tenía razón.-Mama siempre me dijo que papa era muy testarudo y cabezón… pero que por eso le gustaba tanto, porque el podía contradecirla sin temblar de miedo…-Dijo recordando las palabras de Rukia; a Jun le llamo la atención que le hablara de eso. ¿Qué tenia que ver su tío con el padre de ella? Definitivamente no confiaba en Saki-… Ella me dijo, que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer de pies a cabeza a mi papa... Literalmente…-Ambos se sonrojaron un poco.- Mama me dijo que cuando estaban en publico, no se demostraban mucho "cariño", pero que era diferente cuando estaban solos… papa siempre la miraba con cariño y hacia que ella se sintiera bien y se olvidara de sus problemas… mama me dijo que papa le amaba mucho y que jamás dudo de eso…-Termino con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Yo también quiero conocer a alguien que me ame de esa forma!-Sonrió con dulzura.-¿Y tu, Jun-kun?-

-Ahh…-Jun se sonrojo como nunca en su vida. No por la pregunta, si no por la sonrisa de la chica_.-"Se ve tan linda…"-_Pensó.-… Esas cosas de los sentimientos, no son para mi.-Mintió, volteando su mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

Justo antes de que Saki insistiera, salio Ichigo seguido por los demás. Saki se puso de pie y se dirigió a su padre, aunque ella aun no lo supiera, esperando que este le dijera si irían los demás o no a la SS. El chico de cabello naranja le dijo que era un hecho, pero que tardarían días en abrir la puerta que los llevaría al lugar. Fue entonces que Yoruichi, ya en su forma femenina, se le ocurrió preguntarle a Abarai como había llegado al mundo humano.

-Pues…-Dijo poniendo un dedo en su mentón.-Ukitake-Taichou me ayudo para que pudiera venir… se podría decir que es mi cómplice en esto.-Sonrió divertida.

-Traviesa…-Ichigo acaricio su cabeza mientras ella le sacaba la lengua de forma graciosa.

-… Es rápido…-Comento Chad.

-Si, acepto su paternidad de forma rápida y ya se ha acostumbrado en tan solo un día.-Ahora hablo Orihime feliz.-Pero… ¿No es mejor que se lo diga ya?-Se entristeció un poco.

-Tranquila, Orihime…-Sentencio Uryuu

Yoruichi sonrió. La verdad envidiaba a esos chicos. Ella quería también tener hijos. Aun no sabia por que, pero no había logrado concebir, eso ya le estaba preocupando un poco. Alejo esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentro en tratar de medir el reiatsu de Saki. Era demasiado, le extrañaba que la SS no hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto. Y es que Saki era mucho más fuerte que Ichigo, pero aun no sabia hacer uso de su poder. Volteo su mirada hacia Kisuke y se percato que el pensaba lo mismo que ella. Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que seguro se debía a que su madre era una Kuchiki, aunque se hubiera casado con Renji.

-¡Bueno!-Exclamo feliz Orihime.-¿Que les parece si vamos al centro comercial? ¿O mejor al cine? ¿O también podemos ir al parque de diversiones?-

-¿Al parque… de diversiones?-Saki recordó que su madre le había contado acerca de ello.-¡Ah! ¿¡Es ese lugar en donde hay una enorme rueda que gira!?-Pregunto alegre.

-¡Si!-Contesto Orihime.

-¡Yo quiero ir!-Dijo de nuevo.-¡¡Vamos!!-

-… ¿Eh? Si, claro…-Contesto Ichigo.-Pero que sea mas tarde, quiero llevarte con alguien especial…-Dijo. Saki volteo a verlo.

-Esta bien…-Contesto la niña extrañada por el comportamiento del shinigami.-Entonces, Ishida-san, nos veremos al rato.-

-¿Ishida-san?-Dijo Orihime.-¡Dime Orihime! ¡¡O MEJOR TIA!!-Los ojos se le iluminaron a la chica, Saki se asusto un poco.

-Esta bien, tía Orihime…-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Akyaaa! ¡Saki-chan eres tan cuuuute!-La abrazo fuertemente. A todos les callo una gota de sudor por la nuca.

Ichigo se puso de acuerdo con los Ishida a que hora quedarían para ir todos al parque de diversiones de Karakura. Orihime trataría de que Tatsuki les acompañara, tenía mucho tiempo que no organizaban una salida entre todos. De paso, llamaría a Keigo, Mizuiru y las demás chicas. Se despidieron del "sexy" tendero y la chica felina. Cada quien tomo su camino.

-¿A quien vamos a ver?-Pregunto Saki curiosa.

-A la persona que me a apoyado en todas mis locuras.-Dijo recordándola.-Tiene una hija de tu edad, así que…-

-¿¡Crees que podremos ser amigas!?-Dijo entusiasmada Saki

-¡Claro!-Contesto Ichigo y entonces una idea cruzo por su mente, haciendo que se sintiera mal.-… Saki… acaso tu… ¿no tienes amigos en la SS?-

-… Solo una.-Dijo sintiéndose triste.-Se llama Hitsugaya Mayura. Los demás, se burlan constantemente de mí.-

-¿Hi… tsugaya?-Abrió los ojos de par en par

-Si… ¿que tiene de malo?-

-¡Nada! Pero creo que conozco a su padre…- Dijo rascándose la cabeza. No podía imaginarse al "enano" como padre.

-Su padre es Hitsugaya Toushiro.-Le comento.-Es el taichou del décimo escuadrón, de hecho es _mi_ Taichou.-Dijo haciendo que el "mi" se oyera muy extraño.- Su primera esposa era Hinamori Momo, pero murió en una misión y pues con ella no tuvo hijos. Después, se caso con la mejor amiga de mi mama, Matsumoto Rangiku-

-¿Se… caso con Matsumoto-san?-Exclamo Ichigo, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Sipi…-

Ichigo trago saliva. ¿Que tanto había ocurrido en la SS en doce años? Si bien, el matrimonio de Yoruichi y su sensei lo dejo estupefacto, lo que acababa de escuchar simplemente no podía creerlo. Fue entonces que se percato de que ya había llegado a la casa de su mejor amiga de la infancia. Toco el timbre y una niña de cabello corto a lo Tatsuki y de color rojo lo saludo con cariño.

-¡Tío Ichigo!-Dijo muy feliz la niña.

-¡Hola, Hime-chan!-La saludo.-¿Y tu mama?-

-¡Adentro! Adelante, tío ¡Pasa!-Lo dejo entrar.

Arisawa Orihime era el nombre de la chica pelirroja que estaba viendo detenidamente a Saki. Ambas se dirigieron una mirada amigable. Orihime, al igual que Saki, no tenía muchos amigos. De hecho, su único amigo era Jun. Orihime era una niña normal de 12 años de edad. Tenía el cabello extrañamente rojo y los ojos chocolate como los de su madre. Era una chica ruda que le gustaba meterse en problemas y demostrar que es fuerte. Arrogante, testaruda, pero amigable. Su mayor adoración era su tío Ichigo y en seguida se percato de que Saki tenía los ojos dorados como los del chico. Casi siempre vestía como hombre, por lo que muchas veces era confundida como tal. Tenía una pequeña obsesión por hacerse más fuerte. Si, una humana común y corriente… salvo una cosa… puede ver fantasmas desde que tiene memoria…

-¿Como te llamas?-Pregunto Saki a Orihime.

-Arisawa Orihime.-Se presento.-¡Es un verdadero placer…! ¿Ah?-

-Abarai Saki.-Se presento, haciendo que Ichigo casi se cayera al escucharla usar _ese_ apellido otra vez, de verdad que no le hacia ninguna gracia.

-¿Abarai?-Dijo volteando a ver a su tío. En ese momento, Tatsuki bajo las escaleras.

-¡Ichigo!-Exclamo al verlo.-¿Que te trae por aquí?-Dijo abrazándolo en saludo.

-Vine a presentarte a alguien…-Dijo separándose de ella.

-¿Ah, si?-Pregunto, esperando que valiera la pena.

Ichigo le hizo señas a Saki de que se dirigiera a donde el. Tatsuki se quedo boquiabierta al ver a la niña. Era idéntica a Rukia, pero en seguida noto que no era ella. Esto se debía al color de los ojos de la chica, eran dorados, como los de Ichigo. En seguida supo de qué iba todo el asunto y volteo a verle picadamente.

-¿No que no, Ichigo?-Dijo dándole un suave codazo.

-¡Calla!-Le indico.-Ella es Abarai Saki.-La presento.

-Arisawa Tatsuki.-Hizo una pequeña reverencia a la niña… Pero sus ojos no dejaban de verla impresionada, Saki se asusto un poco

-Mucho gusto.-Dijo Saki, haciendo gala de sus buenos modales, pero seguía pensando que la mujer delante de ella le veía extraño.

-Tatsuki… ella es… La hija de Rukia… y de Renji…-Le comento Ichigo.

Tatsuki se lo quedo viendo con cara de "ya lo note" y Orihime se dirigió hacia su madre y la abrazo la cintura viendo a Saki directamente. Ichigo dejo que Saki se fuera con Orihime a aprender a andar en patineta. Todo con tal de poder hablar en paz con Tatsuki. Una vez que ambas chicas se fueron, el ambiente se torno serio.

-Así que antes de que Rukia se fuera, tuvieron su noche buena y aun no era navidad, ¿verdad?-Le pregunto Tatsuki a Ichigo.

-Si, ya te lo había dicho anteriormente, Tatsuki.-Le recordó. Ambos estaban sentados en las escaleras de la casa, tomando de la misma cerveza, eran como hermanos.-… Han secuestrado a Rukia.-Le dijo al fin

-¿Que…?-Exclamo quitándole la bebida y dándole un sorbo.

-Si. Voy a ir a rescatarla con los demás…-Le anuncio

-¡No! ¡No de nuevo Ichigo!-Le dijo.

-¡Tatsuki! ¡Entiéndeme!-Le pido, sabia que ella se alteraría.-Es la mujer que amo de la que estamos hablando…-

Tatsuki lo miro impotente. Estuvo a punto de decirle que iría con ellos. Con el tiempo, su reiatsu había aumentado mucho, logrando manifestarlo en forma de fuego, cual dragón la representara. Pero si lo hacia, significaba enfrentarse a su pasado. Además, tenía a su hija y no la dejaría sola nunca.

-¿Y que con eso?-No sabia que hacer, adoraba a Ichigo.-¡Se caso! ¡Se olvido de ti y se caso! Además… ¡Mira a esa niña! ¡¡Tiene tus ojos!! ¿¡Que no te das cuenta!? ¡Esa niña es tuya y ella nunca te dijo nada!-Ichigo se la quedo viendo.

-¡Tu también hiciste lo mismo! ¿Cuántos años han pasado, Tatsuki? ¡12! Y jamás quisiste decirle nada… ¡Orihime sufre porque sabe que su padre esta con vida! ¿¡Porque nunca le has dicho nada a Renji!? ¡Merece saber que tiene una hija!-Tatsuki bajo la mirada y cerro los ojos. Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente.

-… Si te vas, mas te vale regresar completo, ¿eh?-Dijo Tatsuki aceptando su decisión-Iría con ustedes, pero…-

-Entiendo, Tatsuki.-Le dijo.-No te preocupes, yo golpeare a ese bastardo como nunca lo imagino… Se caso con Rukia…-

-Es un maldito…-Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en como pensar acerca del pobre chico.-Cuídate mucho…-

Las horas pasaron y las botella también, cuando Tatsuki vino a ver, Saki y Orihime estaban dormidas en al recamara de la ultima, su celular y el de Ichigo tenia miles de llamadas perdidas y el chico estaba pasadísimo de copas.

-Tatsuki…-La llamo, la chica se dirigió a el, quitándole la botella.-¿Aun estas enamorada de Renji?-

-…-Tatsuki no supo que contestar.-Si… así como tu estas enamorado de Rukia…-

-Creo que ya se porque ese hijo de su lesbiana madre se caso con Rukia…-

-¿Por qué?-Sabia que Ichigo tenía la costumbre de decir idioteces entre sus borracheras.

-Porque… Rukia es su mejor amiga y como es niña de sociedad, Byakuya no quería que hablaran mal de su hermanita… o mas bien de su puta familia…-Tatsuki suspiro, eso, la verdad, se escuchaba bastante creíble viniendo del alzado noble.-… y por eso, Byakuya prefirió casarla con Renji para que estuviera segura… y ella no me dijo que Saki es mi hija por lo mismo que tu no le dijiste a Renji… para no causarme alguna molestia…-

Tatsuki se lo quedo viendo. ¿Qué había dicho? Es verdad, por eso ella había optado por mantenerle en secreto a Renji lo de su hija, pero Orihime sufría mucho… Esa tarde, escuchar el apellido de su padre en otra niña de su edad le afecto, pero no perdería la oportunidad de hacer una amiga en toda su vida… por eso no dijo nada. Ichigo se le acerco a Tatsuki de mancera peligrosa, la morena viro los ojos… No de nuevo, aquí vamos una ves mas…

-Renji y yo pensamos igual…-Dijo, Tatsuki se preparo para pegarle en cualquier momento que fuera necesario.-… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me casaría contigo para que Orihime tuviera un padre?-

-Si y te dije que no porque estas enamorado de Rukia y yo de Renji.-

-Es lo mismo… ¿Pero porque Rukia si acepto? ¡Es obvio que es idea de Byakuya! ¡Puto noblecito, lo voy a matar cuando lo vea!-

-Ichigo… estas bolo, ya duérmete mejor…-

-Te hubieras casado conmigo, Tatsuki… así esos dos sentirían el dolor que nosotros estamos sintiendo ahora…-

-No…-Ichigo se quedo dormido en el mueble.-… Yo lo seguiré esperando como me prometió, ¿sabes?-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Un hombre con apariencia seria se hallaba delante de una especie de monitor adherido a una pared roja como la sangre. Volteo hacia una cama que se hallaba no muy lejos de su alcance. La chica seguía dormida, eso era bueno, aun no debía despertar, necesitaba a la otra para tener el juego completo. "Un delicioso manjar". Según el.

-Señor…-Un chica interrumpió sus oscuros pensamientos.

-¿Que pasa, Chise?-Cuestión regresando su mirada hacia la mujer que dormía en la cama.

-Hemos detectado el reiatsu de Abarai Saki en el mundo de los humanos…-

-¿En serio?-Exclamo entre divertido y fastidiado.-¿Y que están esperando para ir por ella? Su mami la esta esperando…-

-Es que… no esta sola, señor. Kurosaki Ichigo esta con ella.-

-Oh… ¿así que ya encontró a su padre? Bueno, la pequeña princesita nos ahorro la búsqueda de ese sujeto.-Dijo volteando sus ojos hacia la chica que le hablaba.-Dile a Sasaru que llego el momento que tanto quería.-Sonrió con malicia.-Recuerda, no me importa si la niña muere, quiero a Kurosaki vivo…-

-¡Si, señor!-

La chica se retiro del lugar. El hombre de lentes y ojos azules sonrió de nuevo viendo en su monitor miles y miles de almas que como el, pertenecen al infierno. Pero aun no era el momento indicado para llevar a cabo su plan, necesitaba poder, necesitaba comer el reiatsu de otros…

_**To be Continued…**_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama!  
¿Cómo están? Pues este capitulo tubo muchas mejoras y pues Ichigo sigue batallando con decirle o no a Saki la verdad XD. Sobre lo del Ichi borracho, me cague de risa escribiendo esa parte, espero que puedan imaginarse el porque. Bueno, les agradezco a todas las chicas que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior y sepan que no las menciono porque ando muy apurada ahorita T-T**** Por cierto, ¿Quieren que ya ponga las fichas técnicas? O mejor me espero a que pasen una par de capítulos más, como ustedes gusten… Weno, ¡espero sus comentarios!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yume Mite Iyou

**Yume Mite Iyou**

**Chapter ****3.- Otousama  
-Karakura-**

Despertó sintiendo su cuerpo pesado. Vio a su alrededor. No, no conocía ese lugar. Fue entonces que recordó todo lo que había sucedido. Unos sujetos que se hacían llamar "Oonis" la secuestraron, sin ningún motivo aparente. Suspiro, sintiéndose cansada. Se percato de que traía puesta una yukata roja con estampados de mariposas negras. Se desespero un poco al pensar que alguno de esos hombres la haya desvestido para ponerle semejante ropa.

-No te preocupes…-Escuchó una vos al tiempo en que se habría una puerta.-Fui yo quien te desvistió, no mis compañeros.-La vos sonaba dulce.-Me llamo Chise y tu debes de ser Rukia-san, ¿ne?-¿De verdad era un ende del infierno?

-Si…-Contesto sin entender.-Yo…-

-¿Que si que haces aquí?-Dijo leyendo sus pensamientos.-¡Eso es sencillo, Rukia-san! Le gustas al jefe y, además, te necesita para llamar la atención de Kurosaki Ichigo.-

-¿Que…?-Exclamo abriendo los ojos de par en par.-¿¡Para que!?-

-¡No te alteres!-Le pidió la chica de lentes, asustada por la reacción de la Shinigami.-… Escucha-Volteo a ver hacia todos lados, viendo que nadie mas escuchaba.-El jefe quiere absorber el reiatsu de Ichigo-san y el de Saki-san…-Le dijo.-Por eso, te secuestro para llamar la atención de Ichigo-san-

-¿¡QUE!?-

-¡Rukia-san, no grite!-Dijo en voz baja, tapando la boca de la chica.-Si el jefe la escucha, ambas estaremos en problemas…-

-¿Para que quiere el reiatsu de Ichigo y Saki?-Cuestiono

-El amo necesita poder, mucho poder para liberar el infierno en la tierra… pero primero, empezara en la SS…-Dijo.-No se bien los detalles. Pero se que el amo esta trayendo a las almas de personas ya muertas de regreso a la tierra…-

-¿Para que?-Quería saber lo mayor posible.

-Por que si la SS intenta algo, quiere utilizar a los Shinigamis caídos´ para entrar al sereitei y deshacerse de los demás-

-…-No sabia como reaccionar.-¿C-como…?-

-Existe un limite entre el infierno y la SS, en ese lugar, que nunca ha sido explorado por Shinigamis, se encuentran las almas de las personas´ que murieron en la SS, las que se supone que simplemente desaparecen.-Le explico.-Mi jefe utiliza sus recuerdos, sueños, metas, obsesiones, lo que sea para convencerles de regresar a la vida. A cambio, ellos deberán obedecerle. Al aceptar… es vender su alma…-

-¿Quien es tu jefe?-Pregunto.

-… El hijo del mal´, Darkness…-Contesto.

-¿El hijo del mal? Te refieres… ¿al hijo del diablo o algo así?-

-Mas o menos… es la representación del mal en el mundo humano. No se como explicarte… Pero se alimenta del sufrimiento de las personas…-

-Chise-san… ¿porque me cuentas todo esto?-Pregunto.

-… Porque… yo no quiero que mi amo haga todo eso…-Dijo.-Yo… era una humana común y corriente. Un día, el amo tomo forma humana y recluto a barios como yo… me convenció. Dijo que curaría la enfermedad de mi hermanita menor y le vendí mi alma.-Le contó mientras se formaban lagrimas en sus ojos.-… No se como este mi hermana, pero se que el amo cumplió. Aun así, me siento tan arrepentida de haber hecho esto… pero es que estaba desesperada, ¡no sabia que hacer!-

-Te entiendo…-Dijo maternalmente, abrazando a la chica

-Rukia-san…-Susurro_.-"De ahora en adelante, Rukia-san, tu serás la persona mas importante para mi…"_-Pensó correspondiendo el abrazo_.-"Eres la única persona… que me ha expresado cariño… nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi…"-_

Rukia suspiro para sus adentros. Después de tantos años, había vuelto a escuchar a otro loco diciendo que quería matar a Ichigo. Pero no permitiría que le pusieran un solo dedo en sima a su hija, ¡primero sobre su cadáver!

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Arena, era lo único que encontraron. No sabía porque había aceptado ir, tal vez porque su esposa se lo pidió casi de rodillas. La verdad, se arrepentía de haber aceptado la misión en la que se encontraba. Ahora estaría en la comodidad de su oficina aguantando el doble sentido del humor de Rangiku, en vez de estar viendo arena, arena y más arena_…¿¡SOLO HABIA ARENA EN ESE MALDITO LUGAR!?_

-No hay ni rastro de Rukia… Es extraño, Kuchiki-Taichou, usted los siguió hasta acá, ¿no es así?-Le pregunto.

-Si, así es…-Con la llegada de Saki, se había vuelto mas hablador.-Pero esos desgraciados aprovecharon la tormenta de ayer para desaparecer sus huellas…-Dijo.

-También ya no se siente ni su reiatsu ni el de Rukia-chan…-Se metió en la platica Hitsugaya.-… Tal vez lo mas lógico es regresar a la SS. Podemos dar el informe de que encontramos un nuevo mundo´ entre los limites de la SS y el Infierno.-

-¿¡Pero y Rukia!?-Exclamo Renji molesto

-Hitsugaya-Taichou tiene razón-Comento Matsumoto.

-¡Pero…!-Insistió.

-Suficiente, Renji.-Dijo Byakuya.-No pierdas la calma. Entiendo que sientas que tu mundo se derriba al pensar a tu esposa en peligro, yo lo he sentido.-Le comento.-Pero debemos volver. Seguramente, regresaran por Saki y no voy a permitir que le toquen un solo cabello de mi sobrina…-Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Si que hablaba.

Renji se dio por vencido. Es cierto, los Oonis habían amenazado con volver por la pequeña Shinigami. Volteo a ver a sus compañeros, la decisión estaba tomada. Caminaron un poco y después, Abarai abrió una puerta hacia la SS, hora de volver a casa. Seguramente, Saki estría destrozada. Renji tenia que levantarle el animo a su hija´.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Al tiempo en que Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, Abarai y sus tenientes regresaban a la SS para dar su informe, Saki disfrutaba de lo divertido que era pasar la tarde con tu padre en el parque de diversiones. Miro hacia atrás viendo como era perseguida por Jun y Orihime, ambos ahora era sus amigos. Se paro en frente de la rueda de la fortuna, su madre le había hablado de ella antes. Sonrió al recordar lo que su mama le había contado y dirigió su mirada a Ichigo.

-¿Podemos subir?-Dijo a Ichigo.

-De acuerdo…-Dijo.-Te gustan los lugares altos, ¿eh?-

-¡Sipi!-Exclamo alegre, mientras veía como el hombre compraba los boletos para el juego.-¡A mama también!-

-Si, aun lo recuerdo.-Dijo poniéndose a un lado de la pequeña.-Vamos…-

Cada quien compro sus respectivos boletos, acepto Jun, que le temía a las alturas, así que el se quedo con Chad cuidando las cosas de los demás. Saki subió con emoción al aparato y se sentó en frente de Ichigo, esperando el momento en que la rueda se parara para poder observar desde arriba la ciudad entera. Ichigo miro a su hija, sonrió un poco, la reacción que la niña tenia le recordó al día en que se le ocurrió llevar a Rukia a aquel lugar. ¿Como olvidar el día en que se le declaro? Bajo la mirada… Lo que le había dicho el día anterior a Tatsuki, de verdad lo sentía y era verdad… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Era momento para decirle la verdad a Saki? Sabía que Urahara le había dado ese tiempo para que el mismo lo hiciera, maldito sensei…

-¿Papa?-Dijo la chica sin despegar su mirada de la ciudad, la rueda se había detenido. Ichigo se quedo sin habla, ¿Cómo lo había llamado?-¿Eres tu, verdad? Ayer… escuche todo lo que le dijiste a Tatsuki-san…-

-…-Ichigo se quedo helado.-Yo…-

-¿Sabes? Pudiste habérmelo dicho desde un principio…-

-Estaba nevando.-Ichigo hablo después de un incomodo silencio.-Antes de subir, estaba todo normal. En un juego, gane un Chappy bastante grande para ella, estaba muy contenta con ese conejo.-Sonrió con nostalgia.-Luego subimos aquí. Ella estaba con su mirada perdida en la ciudad y cundo se detuvo la rueda…

-·Flash Bakc·-

_-__¿Rukia?-La llamo, ella no volteo a verle._

_-¿No es hermoso?-Dijo viendo la ciudad.-¡Ah! ¡Esta nevando!-_

_-¿Eh?-Ichigo volteo a ver hacia donde Rukia veía.-Es cierto…-Susurro poniéndose de pie a un lado de Rukia._

_-¿Acaso has visto algo mas hermoso?-_

_-Si, es hermoso…-Dijo empezando a acariciar la espalda de la Shinigami. Ella se estremeció al instante.-Pero nada es mas hermoso que tu…-_

_-¿Ah?-Rukia se sonrojo al instante. Esas palabras ya las había Escuchado antes.-no digas tonterías…-_

_-Es en serio…-Con cuidado, hizo que ella lo encarara.-Rukia.-_

_-¿Ma-mande?-Estaba nerviosa._

_-Yo…-No sabia como decirle lo que sentía.-… Tu me… me… gustas…-Susurró bajo, aun así Rukia lo escucho y se sonrojo mas.-Cambiaste mi vida… te agradezco todo lo que me has dado. Eres la primera por la que siento algo así. Realmente me gustas mucho, Rukia.-Dijo sin recibir alguna respuesta positiva o negativa.-Estoy enamorado de ti, Kuchiki Rukia-_

_-…-Rukia se quedo sin palabras.-Yo también.-Susurró muy bajo mientras una lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos.-Kurosaki Ichigo, yo también te amo.-_

_La rueda empezó a andar de nuevo, obligando a ambos a sentarse, uno al lado del otro. Rukia acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo y suspiro aliviada. Aun así, en su mente rondaba la idea de que Nii-sama nunca lo permitiría. Además, la SS puede que se opondría también. Dejo todo eso de lado cuando sintió que los calidos labios de Ichigo se posaban en los suyos. Con torpeza, correspondió la acción. Se separaron por falta de aire, luego continuarían eso…_

-·Flash Back Out·-

Saki miro a Ichigo, eso fue más que suficiente. La niña le miro como quien ve a Dios mismo, Ichigo se estremeció y la miro con ternura. Saki bajo la mirada y las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Kurosaki Ichigo era su padre. ¡Kurosaki Ichigo era su padre! La rueda volvió a andar y Saki se sentó, aun sin mirar a Ichigo, Ichigo se sintió mal por el silencio… ¿No le había agradado que el fuera su padre? Al parecer no…

Ichigo miro como su hija iba hacia Jun y le quitaba los lentes. Recordó de nuevo a Rukia, la extrañaba, la extrañaba muchísimo. Suspiro, ahora la necesitaba más que nunca en su vida. Saki volteo a verle, Ichigo se paralizo, todos estaban ya reunidos, la niña le regreso sus lentes al menor de los Ishida y camino hacia su padre con una mirada triste.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio?-Quiso saber.

-Porque… no sabia si era verdad… ah, ya se que no debí haber dudado de tu madre, pero… ¡Se caso!... ah, no me hagas caso.-Ichigo tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, frustrado.-… De verdad, tu también entiéndeme… no sabia de tu existencia… yo…-

-Papa.-

Ichigo trago saliva, esa palabra jamás se había escuchado tan bella a sus oídos. ¿Cómo lo había llamado? Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. La forma tan cariñosa como la había dicho Saki era realmente… conmovedora. Ichigo alzo su mirada, encontrándose con la viva imagen de Rukia con ojos dorados que se cristalizaban por las lágrimas. Una calidez indescriptible se apodero de el y sintió la gran necesidad de abrazarle… pero Saki fue mas rápida…

-¡¡OTOU-SAMA!!-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-¿¡COMO QUE SAKI NO ESTA, COÑO!?-Pregunto Renji al chico que tenia en frente.-¡¡DIJE BIEN CLARO QUE NO PODIA SALIR DE CASA MAS QUE PARA IR AL INSTITUTO!!-

-¡Si, si! ¡Lo se, Abarai-Taichou!-Dijo el chico de cabello azul marino.-¡Pero Saki-san escapo hace unos días! ¡No sabemos nada de ella! ¡Ukitake-Taichou dice que ella estará bien!-

-¡Hanatarou! ¡Voy a matarte!-Dijo de nuevo Abarai.

-¡Tranquilo!-Dijo Matsumoto pegándole-¡Saki es fuerte, no creo que le pase nada malo!-Le recordó.

-Además… ¿que no es obvio, Abarai-Taichou?-Dijo en un tono burlón Hitsugaya.-Saki-chan debe de estar en el mundo a donde fuimos o en el mundo humano. Después de todo, todos le prohibieron ir haya y ella sabe que su _VERDADERO_ padre es un humano.-Dijo acentuando la palabra _verdadero_.  
-¡Shiro-kun! ¡No seas tan malo con Renji!-Le pidió Rangiku.

-De cualquier forma, preguntémosle a Mayura, ella debe de saber donde esta Saki-chan. Después de todo, ella es su mejor amiga.-Sugirió Toushiro, ignorando la petición de su esposa.

El chico se retiro hacia su oficina. Rangiku suspiro profundamente, a veces le costaba lidiar con el carácter de su esposo, pero por eso le atraía. Recordó lo mucho que ella le molestaba cuando era un niño. Ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho. ¿Cuando su Taichou había crecido tanto? Hitsugaya Toushiro ahora era más alto que ella. Dio gracias al cielo de que el chico haya crecido tanto.

-Iré a preguntarle a Ukitake-Taichou donde demonios esta Saki…-Dijo Renji soltando al pobre Hanatarou.

-Si, si… yo iré a preguntarle a Mayu-chan.-Dijo refiriéndose a su hija.-No te preocupes, Hanatarou.-Dijo Matsumoto cuando Abarai se retiro.-Gracias por cubrir a Saki-chan.-

-No hay problema.-Dijo mas alegre Hanatarou.-Solo espero que Saki-san pueda encontrar a Ichigo-san…-

-¡Ya veras! Apenas Ichigo escuche "Rukia esta en peligro", el vendrá hecho la mocha´-Sonrió alegre.

-Eso espero, Hitsugaya-san.-Suspiro.

-¡Ya veras que si!-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Para cuando Ichigo y Saki volvieron al departamento, Saki lo inundo de preguntas, Ichigo fue paciente y respondió tranquilamente. Pasaron las horas, tenían mucho de que hablar. Once años de ni siquiera saber de su existencia, era suficiente tiempo como para no tener algo que contar. Saki le contó a Ichigo detalladamente cada cosa que le había pasado. Cosas felices que siempre apuntaban a la misma persona, Rukia. Pero también cosas malas. El hecho de ser una hibrida de humano y shinigami, era suficiente para que sus compañeros y demás niños la molestaran, aunque Saki siempre estuvo orgullosa de sus raíces.

-Papa…-Lo llamo mientras se acostaba en el sillón y acomodaba su cabeza en las piernas de su padre.-¿Aun quieres a mama?-Pregunto al fin.

-¿Que te dije antes de decirte que soy tu padre? En la noche que llegaste…-

-Que destruirías la Soul Society si mi mama te lo pidiera.-Dijo riendo, lo que no sabia era que Ichigo hablaba en serio.-¿Tan importante es ella?-Repitió lo que el le había dicho.

-¿Porque la gente siempre me pregunta eso?-Dijo rascando su cabeza.-Desde que fui a salvarla a la SS, nunca falta la persona que me pregunte "¿tan importante es ella?"-Comento mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña.-Pues… si me estoy matando por ella, es obvio que es por que es MUY importante…-Contesto.

-Si mi mama te escuchara, seguro lloraría de la emoción…-

-¿Tan sensible se ha vuelto?-

-¿Porque lo dices, papa? Siempre ha sido así de sensible…-

-No… según lo que me has contado, Rukia se fue ablandando desde que tú naciste. Antes, me hubiera dicho "deja de decir estupideces, Ichigo".-Dijo haciendo que la ultima frase se escuchara raro.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto alzando una ceja, Ichigo asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza.-…Entonces Rangiku-san tiene razón…-

-¿Sobre que?-

-Pues… ella dice que desde que yo nací, hice que la vida de muchos cambiara.-Dijo.-Kaa-chan me contó que la noche en que nací, Otou-san estaba muy nervioso, pero que cundo me vio se desmayo de la emoción.-Ichigo empezó a reírse imaginando a Renji en esa situación.-Pero que lo mas "aterrador" fue que… Cuando mi tío Byakuya me vio por primera vez, sonrió dulcemente y dijo "Se parece a ti, es un gran alivio"-Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par.-Mama me dijo que nunca había visto sonreír a mi tío Byakuya… y también dice que cuando era bebe, no dejaba que nadie que no fuera el o ella me cargaran y que era un lío para que Otou-san me pudiera cargar, mi tío siempre me robaba de mi cuna y me sacaba al jardín de la mansión. Mi mama dice que una vez le pego un gran susto porque yo no estaba por ninguna parte, pero resulta que mi tío me había llevado a la "junta" de capitanes para que todos me conocieran…-Dijo riendo en compañía de Ichigo.-Ese maldito viejo me usaba de accesorio de moda… y a mi pobre mami casi le da el infarto.-

-Baya… me lo estas contando y no puedo creerlo de Byakuya…-

-¿Ehh? De veras, mi tío siempre me raptaba las tardes y me llevaba a presumir con los demás capitanes y todos se ponían a decir que ya hacia falta un bebe en la SS…-Dijo de nuevo.

Con el pasar de la plática, se fue haciendo cada vez mas tarde y Saki se quedo dormida. Ichigo, con mucho cuidado, la cargo hasta llevarla a dormir en su cama. Se quedo observándola, hasta sus gestos cuando duerme son los mismos que Rukia. No había nada que las diferenciara, acepto la voz y los ojos. Saki tenia sus ojos, muy probablemente eso era en lo único que se parecían. Suspiro. Ya se había quitado una de sus preocupaciones de encima, pero la principal estaba aun presente. Rukia… ¿porque la habían secuestrado almas del infierno? ¿Que no se supone que nadie sale de ahí? Algo andaba muy mal ahí y si era lo que se temía, jamás le perdonaría la vida al estúpido que hubiera osado tocarle un solo cabello a SU Rukia.

_**To be Continued…**_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-


	4. Chapter 4

Yume Mite Iyou

**Yume Mite Iyou**

**Chapter 4****.- Promise  
-Karakura-**

Los pétalos de Sakura volaban por doquier. Tenia la sensación de querer correr hacia el y tirarse a sus brazos, pero al mismo tiempo de huir lo mas lejos posible. Saki no había regresado aun, eso la metía a ella en un gran problema. Necesitaba idear algo y lograr mentirle a su temido padre. Si, le tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Suspiro al darse cuenta de que sus pasos la guiaron hasta la oficina del Taichou de la división numero diez. ¿Que hacer? ¿Debía entrar y saludar a su padre como debía ser? ¿Estaría el acaso con su madre? De ser así, era mejor no pasar. La última vez que entro con ellos dos ahí, sus padres pelearon casi todo el día. Se echaba la culpa de los problemas de sus padres, pero ella no entendía que en realidad no tenía nada que ver.

-Mayura.-Se escucho desde adentro de la oficina, ella se había dado la vuelta para irse y se quedo petrificada al oír esa vos.-Se que estas ahí.-Dijo de nuevo, era la vos de su padre.-Pasa.-

Mayura, con todo el temor del mundo, abrió la puerta lentamente y asomo la cabeza para ver en el interior de la oficina. Era justo como lo recordaba, no había nada nuevo o algo por el estilo. Su padre estaba leyendo unos papeles, seguro que tendría mucho trabajo. En cambio, su madre dormía placidamente en el sillón donde a veces ella igual se había quedado dormida cuando niña. Entro por completo al lugar, cerrando tras si la puerta, esperando alguna indicación de Hitsugaya-Taichou. Al no recibir nada, se acerco con lentitud, miedo y vergüenza hacia el escritorio de aquel hombre a quien tanto temía pero amaba al mismo tiempo, raro. Ella traía puesto el uniforme del instituto para shinigamis, el cabello agarrado en dos coletas altas. Su cabello era platinado, más que nada blanquecino y ondulado. Sus ojos eran azules y tenía un lunar cerca de los labios. Trago saliva y quedo en frente de su padre, detrás del escritorio.

-¿Que pasa, Mayura?-Cuestiono Toushiro.

-Me da gusto tenerlo de regreso, padre.-Dijo cortésmente mientras hacia un reverencia, Hitsugaya dejo el papel que antes leía de un lado para mirar fijamente a la niña.

-¿Eso es todo?- Cuestiono.

-Si, padre.-Volteo su mirada, detestaba la forma fría con la que su padre la trataba.-Mis mas sinceras disculpas por interrumpir su labor.-Dijo hacinado una reverencia de nuevo.-Con su permiso, padre.-Se dio la vuelta.

-Mayura.-La llamo, la niña volteo a verle.-Oye… Lo del otro día…-Se acordó de su ultima discusión con su esposa.-No es que lo hayas causado tu, ¿si? Los problemas de tu madre y míos son eso. Tú no tienes nada que ver. ¿Entendido?-

-Si, padre.-Mintió, aun se echaba toda la culpa.

-Hija.-Muy pocas veces la llamaba así.-Tu sabes donde esta Saki-chan, ¿no es así?-No la dejo responderle.-Ve por ella, tienes mi permiso. Hazlo en secreto y regresen lo más pronto posible.-

-Otou-sama…-Abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Que le diría?-Atashi… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gomen ne!!!!!!!-

Mayura salio corriendo a toda velocidad de la oficina de Toushiro, dejándolo atónito ante tal acto. Si, sabía que su hija le tenía entero respeto y hasta cierto grado de miedo, pero siempre se disculpaba por cualquier cosa. Suspiro resignado a que algún día se le quitaría esa torpeza a su pequeña hija que, a veces, le sacaba de sus casillas. Volteo su mirada hacia su esposa, sonrió un poco, ella estaba despierta, tramposita…

-No fue el mejor de los reencuentros, pero por lo menos no la hiciste llorar como casi siempre que le hablas, Shiro-kun…-Le burlo Rangiku.

-Sabes que no es mi intención hacerla sentir mal…-Hitsugaya se puso de pie y camino hacia su esposa.-es solo muy torpe.-

-Mayura no es torpe, Shiro-kun.-Dijo sentándose en el sillón.-Es solo que te tiene miedo y hasta cierto resentimiento, ¿sabes?-Dijo volteando a ver hacia arriba para encararlo.

-¿Porque?-Pregunto.-No le he hecho nada…-

-Siempre la estas regañando por cualquier cosa, eso le afecta a la niña, Toushiro.-Le dijo.-Además, crees que no siente feo cuando la llamas "tonta", "torpe", "babo…"-Su esposo la interrumpió

-Ok, ya entendí, Rangiku.-Dijo agachándose a su altura.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Shiro-kun…-Rangiku rodeo el cuello de su Taichou con sus brazos.

-Esta bien, le pediré perdón…-Rangiku lo miro insatisfecha.-… dejare de tratarla así…-Aun faltaba algo.-… y pasare mas tiempo con ella.-Termino de decir.

Rangiku termino con el espacio que separaba sus rostros y lo beso con ternura. Ahora solo faltaba que Hitsugaya cumpliera lo dicho, ya que en otras ocasiones, nunca lo había cumplido, no del todo. La verdad, Rangiku sabía el por que Mayura le tenía miedo a su progenitor. Ella los vio discutir cuando estaban recién casados y la verdad, no se amaban en aquel entonces. Toushiro menciono algo, algo que dejo marcada de por vida a Mayura. Rangiku abrazo al chico, dejándolo un tanto sorprendido, siempre lo abrazaba, pero no de esa forma tan… necesitada…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-Ukitake-Taichou.-Lo llamo Mayura.-Etto… tengo que ir por Abarai-chan…-

-Si, lo se. Te estaba esperando, Hitsugaya-chan.-Dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña.-Bien, entonces, ¿ya estas lista?-Pregunto el capitán.

-¡Si!-Asintió alegre.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Saki miro detenidamente la puerta que tenia en frente. Su padre había ido a darles la noticia a sus familiares de que había una Kurosaki mas, prefirió no llevarla y es por eso que estaba ella "sola" en el departamento. Ichigo solo le puso dos reglas: _1.- No te salgas de la casa y 2.- __**NO **__entres en la habitación que esta en frente de la mía._ La chica era curiosa, como su madre, y quería saber que era lo que su padre ocultaba ahí. Además, se sentía una precensia muy extraña dentro de esa habitación. Sin más, entro en ella, ignorando por completo las normas de Ichigo.

Todo estaba a oscuras. Saki cerro la puerta detrás de si y prendió la luz, cuando se dio vuelta para ver lo que había en la recamara, sus ojos no daban crédito a todo lo que veían. TODO era de Chappy, TODO… Pero se fijo en lo que habia en la cama. ¿Era…?

-Mama…-Susurró al ver a una chica idéntica a su madre en una cama con sabanas rosadas del conejo Chappy.-¿… Pero como?-

-¿Nee-san? ¿Eres tu?-Se escucho una vos chillona salir del closet, Saki se puso alerta.-¡¡¡NEE-SAN!!!-Un muñeco de peluche salto directo al pecho de la niña.

-¡Ahh! ¡Quítate, quítate!-La chica logro quitárselo de en sima.

-¡Hey! ¡Tu no eres Nee-san!-Dijo el peluche tirado en el suelo.-¿Como entraste aquí? ¡Se supone que nadie puede entrar aquí! ¡Ichigo lo tiene prohibido incluso a sus hermanas!-

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Ya lo se!-El animal la irritó.-Pero es que… me dio curiosidad ver que era lo que mi papa tenia en esta habitación y por eso…-

-¿Tu papa?-Kon analizo la situación y relaciono todo con aquella ves que no durmió nada por lo "calladitos" que estaban Ichigo y Rukia.-¿¡Eres la hija de Nee-san!?-

-¿Quien es Nee-san? ¿De que demonios estas hablando, peluche?-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Maldito Ichigo! ¿¡Como te atreves a embarazar a mi Nee-san!?-Lloriqueaba Kon viendo a un punto perdido de la habitación.

-¿Entonces Nee-san es mi mama?-Pregunto y entendió que si.-¿Y tu eres…?-

-¡¡Yo soy el guapo, único, sexy e inigualable Kon!!-

-Kurosaki Saki.-Era la primera vez que se presentaba así y lo hacia con orgullo.

-Bueno, Saki, será mejor que te salgas de esta habitación o Ichigo querrá matarte…-

Saki hizo caso omiso al alma modificada y se acerco a la cama para apreciar más de cerca la chica tan parecida a su querida mama. La toco, estaba helada e inerte. ¿Que estaba pasando ahí?

-¿Tu sabes porque se parece a mi mama?-Pregunto inocente.

-Ese es el gigai de Nee-san.-Le contó subiendo a la cama de un salto.-Urahara se lo dio a Ichigo hace algún tiempo, a ese sujeto le gusta ver sufrir a Ichigo…-

-¿Es el gigai de mi mama?-Pregunto.-Je, pero ahora mama tiene el cabello mas largo…-

-¿Si? ¿Nee-san se dejo crecer el cabello? ¿Hasta donde?-

-Más o menos. Un poco más bajo de los hombros.-

-¡Oh! ¡Se a de ver hermosa!-

Saki paso una mirada por la habitación. A su parecer, esa habitación le gustaría mucho a su madre, ya que habían muchas cosas del conejo Chappy. Kon le contó que antes de que Rukia se fuera, ya había empezado una relación con Ichigo y que se cambiarían a vivir ellos solos en ese departamento, pero que aun no dormirían juntos, y esa habitación iba a ser la de su madre. Saki sonrió, eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Saki reviso cada cajón, cada caja y el closet, viendo las cosas que antes pertenecían a su madre. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo al gigai inerte de Rukia y sonrió con melancolía, la extrañaba mucho. Fue entonces cuando escucho un sonido muy raro, como el de una rueda moviéndose o algo por el estilo. Volteo a su mirada hacia Kon, pero el estaba en su hombro, vio a su alrededor y ahí fue cuando lo vio… un conejo blanco con una mancha negra en el ojo…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Usagiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!-Dijo emocionada Saki sacando al animalito de su jaula**.-¡MOMENTO!-**Exclamo saliendo de su trance y dándose cuenta de "algo".-¿¡Que demonios hace mi papa con un conejo en su departamento!? No es muy masculino…-

A Kon se le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, el se había preguntado lo mismo cuando Ichigo trajo por primera vez al orejón. Con el pasar de los días, comprendió el porque y el también sintió lo que Kurosaki sentía al mirar a ese conejo y pensar en cierta personita que amaba a aquellos animales. Ese conejo era importante en la vida de ambos chicos que vivían en ese apartamento.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-¡Tadaima!-Dijo Ichigo entrando en su casa.

Ichigo suspiro, su padre le había hecho un escándalo, Yuzu lloro y Karin solo sonrió, eso si, los tres pidieron conocer a Saki. El chico volvió a suspirar al no ver a su hija en la recamara, paso a un lado de "la habitación prohibida", como la llamaba Hime-chan, y se percato de que la puerta estaba entre abierta. La ira lo invadió. Esa habitación era su secreto y algo muy preciado para el. Nunca dejaba pasar a nadie que no fuera Kon, ni porque Saki fuera su hija, le permitía entrar ahí, además, tendría que explicarle muchas cosas.

-¡SAKI!-Grito Ichigo furioso entrando a la habitación.

-¡Ichigo!-Se asusto Kon.

-¡Papa! ¿¡Por que no me dijiste de esta habitación!?-Dijo la niña con notoria alegria.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, SAKI!-La regaño, asustándola por su rostro enfurecido y el tono de vos que usaba, estaba lleno de ira.

-Papa…-Susurró dejando al conejo en la cama, junto a un Chappy bastante grandecito.

-¡DIJE QUE TE SALIERAS!-Le recordó.-¡SAL AHORA!-

Sin mas, la Kurosaki mas chica salio de la habitación, confundida por el comportamiento de su padre. Ichigo entro en la habitación, dejo al conejo en su jaula, metió a Kon al closet y dejo el Chappy en su lugar. Suspiro, ahora se arrepentía de haber tratado así a su hija. Volteo a ver el gigai de Rukia y sonrió melancólicamente. Se acerco al "cuerpo" de Rukia y beso sus labios, le hacia falta, muchísima falta.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Mayura miro el edificio. Yoruichi en su forma felina la había llevado hasta los apartamentos donde vivía Ichigo. Ambas subieron el elevador hasta la última planta y en el edificio C-48, Yoruichi le indico que tocara el timbre. La aprendiz de Shinigami obedeció y toco el timbre, sin recibir respuesta, siguió intentando, pero no funcionaba. Yoruichi se extraño, el carro de Ichigo estaba abajo, ósea que si estaba en casa, a menos que haya salido cerca.

-Espera aquí, voy a ver si hay alguna ventana abierta.-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ichigo salio de la habitación, dispuesto a ir y abrir la puerta, pero algo capto más su atención. Se asomo al lugar que era su estudio, por así decirlo, y vio a Saki sentada en el suelo, abrazando contra su pecho sus rodillas, mientras escondía en estas su rostro, estaba llorando. Ichigo se sintió la basura más asquerosa del mundo, había hecho llorar a su hija. Entro con sigilo al lugar, Saki se dio cuenta de su presencia y alzo el rostro, encontrándose con su padre agachado a su altura.

-Papa…-Dijo con la vos quebrantada.-Go-gomen ne…-

-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte llorar…-

-Tu no me has hecho llorar, papa.-Dijo medio sonriendo.-Lo que pasa es que… el gigai de mi mama hizo que me acordara de ella y… me causo tristeza…-

-¿Segura que no fui yo?-Insistió

-Bueno… si me asustaste un poquito… bastante…-

-Lo siento, Saki.-La abrazo con cariño.-No lo volveré a hacer.-

-¡Júramelo!-Dijo poniendo delante el su meñique, indicándole que lo tomara con el suyo.

-Te lo prometo…-Dijo haciendo lo que la niña le pidió.

_**To be Continued…**_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-


	5. Chapter 5

**Yume Mite Iyou**

**Chapter 5****.- Hitsugaya Mayura  
-Karakura-**

Yoruichi suspiro. Maldito Ichigo, ¿porque no dejaba las ventanas abiertas? ¿Que no le gustaba que su casa estuviera oreada o algo por el estilo? Regreso donde Mayura y le indico que tocara el maldito timbre de nuevo.

-¿Que es eso?-Pregunto Saki mientras su padre le enseñaba a preparar café.

-Es el timbre, ya regreso.-Ichigo salio de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta, por la presencia, ya sabia que era Yoruichi, ¿pero con quien estaba?.

-Baya, Ichigo. Ya era hora de que abrieras….-Escucho la vos felina de la chica.

-¿Yoruichi-san?-Exclamo, viendo a la niña que tenia en frente.

-¡No, imbesil! ¡Estoy acá abajo!-Le indico. Ichigo volteo a verla.-Ella es…-

-Hitsugaya Mayura.-Hizo una reverencia.

-Kurosaki Ichigo.-Se presento. ¿Así que ella era la hija de Toushiro? Por Dios, era idéntica a Rangiku…

-Un placer conocerle.-Volvió a hacer una reverencia.-Etto… estoy buscando a Abarai Saki… Yoruichi-san dijo que estaría aquí con usted…-

-¿Saki?-Exclamo. A ichigo no le hizo gracia lo de Abarai.-Bueno, pasen…-Les indico.

Ambas pasaron e Ichigo se dirigió de vuelta a la cocina. Saki se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga. ¿Que demonios hacia en el mundo humano? Eso no pintaba nada bueno. Salio junto con su padre y se dirigió a la sala, donde Yoruichi y Mayura se encontraban sentadas en uno de los sillones. Mayura se puso en pie cuando la vio y se emociono al instante.

-¡Abarai-chan!-Exclamo y se acerco a ella para abrazarla.

-¿¡Hitsugaya-chan, que haces aquí!?-Exclamo igualmente abrazándola un poco.

-¡Hay problemas, Abarai-chan!-Dijo recordando el porque de su llegada.-¡Kuchiki-Taichou, Abarai-Taichou y mi padre han regresado de la misión!-Continuo, separándose de su amiga.-¡Ya se dieron cuenta de que no estas en SS! ¡Así que mi papa me mando a buscarte! ¡Lo que pasa es que Kuchiki-Taichou esta hecho una furia! ¡Y si descubre que estas en el mundo humano, va a querer matarnos a todos los que te ayudamos a venir!-

-¡Espera un momento!-Dijo inundada de ira.-¿¡Como que ya volvieron!? ¿¡Y mi madre que!?-Dijo molesta.

-Lo que pasa es que encontraron un nuevo mundo entre los limites del infierno y la SS…-Le contó, olvidando que eso era información confidencial.

-¿Como Hueco Mundo, no?-Exclamo Saki pensativa. Su amiga afirmo.-Así que decidieron regresar a la SS, para avisar su hallazgo. En pocas palabras, una idea salida de la putrefacta mente de tu desgraciado padre, ¿no?-Nótese el GRAN odio que Saki le tiene a Hitsugaya-Taichou.

-Pues si… ya sabes como es mi padre…-

-¡Mierda!-Exclamo Saki, olvidándose de que tenia a su sacrosanto padre en frente.-Tengo que regresar a la SS, antes de que mi tío se de cuenta de donde estoy…-Susurró. Entonces recordó que su padre y Yoruichi estaban ahí.-Etto…-

-¿¡Que lenguaje es ese!?-Dijo Ichigo, sacando a flote su instinto paterno.

Yoruichi le lanzo una mirada incoherente. ¿Porque regañaba a Saki si el usaba palabras mas feas? No tenía ningún sentido, según la mujer. Mayura se quedo viendo la escena. Saki trataba de explicarle al chico que se le salio sin querer, mientras, este la regañaba y no le daba la razón. Estaba sorprendida de todo lo que decían, hasta que una palabra de su amiga, le dio la información necesaria para amar a Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Pero, papa…-Saki insistió, Mayura abrió los ojos de para en par.

-¡Nada de peros! ¡No se ve bien que una chica use esas palabras!-

-Abarai-chan…-La llamo Mayura.

-¿Que pasa, Hitsugaya-chan?-Exclamo volteándola a ver.

-Este chico… ¿es tu verdadero padre?-Pregunto.

-¿Ah?-Saki volteo a ver a su padre.-Si, el es mi padre…-Exclamo con alegría.-¿No es fantástico? Pude encontrar a mi papa en pocos días, ji.-Sonrió.-¿Ves? ¡Es justo como mama dijo! ¡¡Es muy guapo!!-

-Etto…-Se puso roja como el cabello de Renji.-Hai…-Susurro.

-Papa…-Saki se puso seria.-Bueno, ya escuchaste todo lo que paso ¿o no?-

-Claro…-Contesto Ichigo, sabiendo lo que vendría.-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de decirle a todos, y nos iremos lo mas pronto posible…-

-¡Gracias!-Sonrió la chica mientras le caía en sima y lo abrazaba.

Mayura entristeció un poco. Le daba mucha alegría que su amiga hallara a su padre, pero le daba tristeza el hecho de que este la quisiese tanto. No porque no se lo deseara a su amiga, si no que a ella su padre jamás le había dedicado una sonrisa o tan siquiera expresara algo de cariño para con ella. Envidiaba a su amiga ahora con eso.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Saki abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por lo que veía. Sonrió abiertamente y entro en la casa donde había una manta gigante que decía "¡Okaeri, Saki-chan!". Ichigo y Mayura la siguieron por detrás. El chico suspiro. Ya se estaba imaginando que su padre le organizaría toda una fiesta a su nieta. Entro en la casa y vio como Saki era abrazada efusivamente por su tía Yuzu y entonces no pudo evitar reír un poco, era gracioso ver a su pobre hija en esa situación.

-¡Hijo!-Isshin fue a donde el.-¡Saki es una niña muy hermosa! ¡¡Buen trabajo!!-

-Si, si… ya lo note…-Dijo fastidiado. Pero la melancolía lo invadió. Desde "aquello", su padre ya no lo trataba como antes. Hasta cierto punto, su relación ya no era muy buena que digamos. Pero el jamás pediría disculpas.

-¡Hermano! ¡¡Saki-chan es tan parecida a Rukia Nee-chan que por poco y creo que es ella!!-Dijo alegre Yuzu, sin soltar a la pobre Saki.

-Si, es idéntica a Rukia…-Comento Karin, quien en realidad si le daba gusto tener a su sobrina ahí.

-Saki-chan se parece tanto a Rukia-chan que debería de llamarse así…-Comento Orihime uniéndose a la plática.

-¡Si! ¡Ichigo! Cuando traigas de regreso a Rukia, ¡le cambian el nombre!-Dijo Tatsuki.

-¡Claro, lo que tu digas!-Contesto Ichigo con sarcasmo uniéndose a la mini fiesta en honor a Saki.

Saki y Mayura se sorprendieron un poco. ¿Acaso Ichigo tenia planeado rescatar a Rukia y después llevarla al mundo humano con Saki? Y entonces, ¿que harían con algo llamado "acta de matrimonio" que tenían Rukia y Renji? Además, ¿Byakuya lo permitiría? Para Saki la respuesta era si, para Mayura, que sin duda era mas realista, la respuesta era un no.

Kurosaki aprovecho la fiesta para hablar con sus amigos y su familia, ellos no sabían que se iría de nuevo a la SS a rescatar, una ves mas, a Rukia. Así que como la ves anterior, Saki, Jun, Orihime y Mayura se quedaron esperando la salida de los demás en la recamara de Yuzu, Karin ahora viajaba alrededor del mundo, pertenecía a un equipo oficial de fútbol japonés y solo andaba de paso. Saki aprovechó para hacer las debidas presentaciones de Mayura a los otros dos chicos.

-Ella es Hitsugaya Mayura.-La aludida sonrió con pena.-Ella es Arisawa Orihime y el es Ishida Jun.-Señalo a cada uno de ellos.

-Un placer.-Dijo cortésmente el chico.

-¿Tu eres la amiga de Saki, ne?-Esa energía de la chica, le recordó al falso padre de Saki.

-Si…-Contesto, aun pensando que sentía como si ya la conociera.

-Oh, bueno… en ese caso…-Dijo sonriente.-¡Bienvenida a Karakura!-Dijo

-Espera… ¿tu sabes que…?-

-¿Saki e Ichiojisan son Shinigamis?-Exclamo.-¡Pero por supuesto!-Contesto.

-¿Pero…como?-

-Lo que pasa es que nuestros papas no son del todo normales que digamos…-Dijo dando vuelta para encarar a su primo Jun.-¿Verdad que si, Jun?-

-Mi padre es una Quincy y mama tiene reiatsu algo alto…-Fue lo único que comento Jun, acomodando sus lentes a lo Uryuu.

-¡Mi mama también tiene el reiatsu algo alto! Ademas, mi papa es un Shinigami…-Le comento Orihime.

-¡Woow!-Mayura exclamo. No sabia que los humanos podían tener el reiatsu alto o que aun existieran los Quincy, ya que ella nunca se creyó los cuentos de los ryoka que salvaron la SS…-¡AH! ¡Espérense!-Dijo, ahora que había recordados esos relatos.-Entonces… los relatos esos de que unos ryoka salvaron la SS, ¿si son ciertos…?-

-¡Pues claro! ¡Mi papa es el Ryoka guapo que nos dijo la maestra de Kidou!-Le recordó Saki.-Acuérdate_: "El líder de ellos, era también el mas fuerte y guapo. Un chico muy raro que moría por la menor de los hermanos Kuchiki. Venia acompañado de el ultimo Quincy, Shihouin Yoruichi y dos humanos mas con un alto reiatsu…".-_

-No creí que fuera cierto…-Insistió Mayura.

-¿¡Como que tu papa era el _LIDER_!?-Dijo con enojo Jun.-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-¡Es lo que nos contaron los profes!-Se defendió.

-¿Y que pedo con eso de _"que moría por la menor de los_ _Kuchiki"_?-Dijo haciendo que eso se escuchara raro.-¡Por favor! ¡Ni que mi tío tuviera tan mal gusto como para enamorarse de una Shinigami! _NO_ valdría la pena morir por alguien que ya esta _MUERTO_… ¡Dios! Y creer que anduvo de novio con mi madre… Con razón fueron novios, si mi mama es tan bonita y llena de _VIDA_ en cambio, un shinigami _MUERTO_ y _FEO_, como que no…-

-¡Jun, cierra el pico!-Le indico Hime-chan a su no muy inteligente primo.

-¡Aja! Pobre de ti, Abarai, que tienes que vivir entre puro muerto bueno para nada… y pues con lo que dijeron de que mi tío moriría por esa vieja… ¡¡BAH!! ¡Ni que fuera la ultima mujer sobre el planeta! _¡UPS!_ ¡Olvide que ya esta _MUERTA!_ Naaa… ¿Quien se enamoraría de algo que ya no tiene vida y que tenga un atractivo físico _TAN FEO_…? Ósea, dicen que tú te pareces a tu madre, ¿no? Entonces, si tú eres fea, seguro tu madre es _HO_…-

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PAFF!!!!!!!!**_

-¡ABARAI-CHAN!-Exclamo Mayura.

-¡Oi, Saki! ¡Espera!-Orihime salio corriendo tras su prima.

-¿¡Que sucede!?-Salio Ichigo apurado de la habitación, junto con los demás.

-Es que…-Mayura volteo a ver a Jun con recelo

-¿Jun?-Exclamo Orihime viendo a su hijo.

Todos quedaron en silencio con la mirada expresando mucha impresión. Jun tenía marcada una mano en la mejilla, los lentes fuera de su lugar e incluso la cara volteada. Si, Saki lo había abofeteado por expresarse así de su querida madre. ¿Quien se creía ese idota para decir esas cosas de su amada madre? ¿Que era fea? ¡Por favor! ¡Muchos persiguen a su mama como abejas a la miel por su físico…!

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Lloraba. Estaba llorando de nuevo. Si, muchas personas siempre hacían esos comentarios con respecto a ella y a su mama. ¿Por que la gente era tan mala? ¿Que había hecho para merecer esto? ¿Su padre pensaba acaso eso? ¿Tanto era el odio de los Quincy a los Shinigamis para que Jun se expresara así de Rukia sin siquiera conocerla?

-¡Espera, Saki!-Dijo Hime, al fin alcanzando a la chica. La tomo de un brazo y la obligo a verla.

-¡¡Es un imbesil!-Exclamo abrazando a su nueva prima, seguía llorando.

-Si, lo se. Es un imbesil ese desgraciado cuatro ojos.-Dijo para consolarla.-No te preocupes, tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto…-La abrazo también.-Ichiojisan ama tanto a tu mama que vendería su alma al diablo por ella…-Comento lo que una ves escucho.

-¿De verdad?-Saki volteo a verla. Hime era más alta que ella.

-Si… lo escuche cuando me hablo por primera ves de Rukia-sama.-Hime le tenia respeto a la shinigami, la admiraba, por todo lo que su tío le había hablado.-¡Tu madre es genial! Mi mama siempre me ha dicho que ella era muy buena persona y que era fuerte. Mi mama la quiere mucho, mi tía Orihime también, al igual que mi tío Yosutora y mi tío Uryuu… Pero quien mas la adora en este mundo, es mi tío Ichigo…-Le confeso.-Yo se que… el haría hasta lo imposible por Rukia-sama…-

-Muchas gracias… Hime-chan.-Al fin le hablo por su nombre, el caso es que Kurosaki Saki se había ganado una nueva amiga…

-¿Así que… mañana partiremos a la SS?-Pregunto Uryuu a Ichigo, después de haber regañado a su hijo.

-Si…-Contesto con la mirada en las dos niñas que se abrazaban.

_**To be Continued**__**…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama!  
¿Cómo andamos gente? Espero que bien mis queridos lectores. Bueno, les informo que ya saldré de vacaciones y podré publicar como Dios manda XD. Otra noticia es que las FICHAS TECNICAS serán publicadas en mi BLOG para no dar spoilers a quienes no los desean., ¿De acuerdo? Si gustan decirme en sus reviews si las prefieren aquí mismo, háganmelo saber, ¿si? ¡Hoy es el estreno de la tercera película de BLEACH! Bien, espero que este sexto capitulo les agrade y ya deje en mi otro fanfiction (Love Lovers!) mis razones de porque no he contestado reviews, ni deje comentarios la vez pasada y mi atraso en las actualizaciones –w-…  
****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Yume Mite Iyou**

**Chapter 6****.- Welcome to the Hell  
-Karakura-**

Ichigo dio una ultima Mirada a su sensei y sonrió un poco, como diciéndole "adiós". Paso por la puerta que lo llevaría a la SS. Después de once largos años, volvía a aquel lugar donde su morena shinigami había vivido la mayor parte de su vida, el lugar que se la dio y el lugar que se la quito. Al no ser la primera vez que todos pasaban, fue relativamente censillo llegar a aquel mundo. Orihime al final no los acompaño. Ella decidió quedarse en Karakura con Jun y esperar el retorno de su marido. Uryuu quedo satisfecho con esto y logro irse en paz, Ichigo también sintió que era lo correcto.

-¡Waja! ¡Llegamos!-Exclamo Saki contenta viendo el pastizal.

-Kami-sama… tantos años…-Susurro Uryuu, todos lo escucharon.

-¡Abarai-chan, tenemos que apresurarnos!-Le recordó Mayura.

-¡Si!-Dijo empuñando sus manos y poniéndolas frente suyo, con decisión.-Papa, iremos a la mansión Kuchiki, ustedes pueden descansar ahí, mientras, yo hablare con mi tío y mi otro papa…-Le dijo.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Yo hablo con Byakuya y de paso golpeo a Renji!-

Ante las miradas atónitas de todos, Ichigo empezó a caminar en dirección a la mansión de los Kuchiki. Saki y Mayura corrieron tras el mientras eran seguidas por Uryuu y Chad. Kurosaki cruzo casi todo el sereitei, aun recordaba como llegar a la casa de Byakuya. O si, como olvidar esos días en que ese desgraciado le prohibía ver a Rukia y siempre la iba a ver en las noches. Ahora que lo recordaba, en una de esas ocasiones, ocurrió la creación de Saki… ¿o tal vez fue en el mundo humano? Sonrió ante tal pensamiento y de repente se vio frente a la casa. Saki tuvo un mal presentimiento, el ambiente estaba tenso y algo andaba mal.

-¡Saki-san!-Esa vos se le hizo familiar.-¡¡¡Ichigo-san!!!-

-¿Hana?-Exclamo Ichigo al ver al chico.

-¡Hana-kun! ¡¡No le digas a nadie que has visto a mi padre!!-Le pidió Saki, poniéndose delante de el, juntando sus manitas en señal de rogar y cerrando un ojo.

-S-saki-san…-Susurro Hanatarou, esa mirada era matadora, tanto, que era capaz de convencer a quien sea, incluido Kuchiki Byakuya.-… Cla-claro, Saki-san…-Se dio por vencido.

-¡¡Gracias, Hana-kun!!-Dijo abrazándolo como agradecimiento.

-Saki-san…-Hanatarou enrojeció al instante.

-¡Bien! Ahora, a hablar con mi tío Bya…-

-¡¡ABARAI!!-Se escucho la vos de Hitsugaya Toushiro.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TAICHOU!!!!!!!!-Casi le da el infarto al verlo en frente de ellos.

-Ichigo…-Dijo con sorpresa Hitsugaya.-… Que bueno que estés aquí…-

-¿Que?-Exclamo el chico. Se esperaba todo, menos eso.

-Tenemos un problema enorme… realmente necesitamos tu ayuda.-Dijo empezando a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, todos le siguieron.-… Yamamoto-sama iba a mandar a pedirte la ayuda, pero el repentino viaje de Abarai nos saco del apuro.-Dijo, haciendo que Saki sintiera que de seguro su tío la mataría.-… Creo que ya sabes mas o menos que es lo que esta sucediendo, ¿verdad?-

-Si… secuestraron a Rukia, ¿no?-

-Si, pero no son cualquiera…-Dijo.-… Luego los pondré al corriente de todo…-Dijo recordando la razón de su visita.-… Abarai… creo que debes de ir a ver a tu tío…-Le comento.

-¿Por… que?-Empezaba a entender su mal presentimiento.

-… Ayer, los Oonis regresaron a buscarte, al no encontrarte, sostuvimos una batalla contra ellos y…-

Antes de que Toushiro terminara, Saki ya había salido corriendo con dirección a la habitación de su tío. Ichigo y Uryuu voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo y movieron la cabeza en señal de afirmación, junto a Chad, siguieron a la menor de los Kurosaki. Ambos Hitsugaya voltearon a verse, y antes de que Toushiro le dijera algo a su hija, ella se retiro hacia la misma dirección que los demás tomaron.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_  
-"No por favor, Dios mió…"-_Pensaba la chica.-"… ¡_NO! ¡Tío Byakuya!"_-Seguía pensando al ver a tantas personas del cuarto escuadrón en el pasillo que llevaba a la recamara de Byakuya_.-"… Por favor que este bien… es probable que… para que hayan tantos del cuarto escuadrón… ¡NO! Kami-sama, ¡NO!"_-La chica llego al lugar deseado y abrió la puerta al instante.-¡¡OJI-SAMA!!-Exclamo al entrar.

Saki miro la escena aterrada. Unohana estaba a un lado de un inerte Byakuya que ni siquiera estaba despierto, varios del escuadrón cuatro se deshacían de miles y miles de vendas ensangrentadas que parecían nunca acabarse. Dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo y logro ver lo que parecían toallas bañadas en sangre. Rápidamente, Saki comprendió que esa sangre pertenecía a su tío.

-Saki-san…-La llamo con tranquilidad Unohana.-No te alteres, Kuchiki-Taichou ya esta fuera de peligro.-

-¿Si?-Saki se acerco rápidamente a su tío.-¿Estará bien?-Pregunto colocando una mano en la frente de un dormido Byakuya.-¡¡Esta ardiendo en calentura!!-

-Si, pero son efectos secundarios de la medicina, no te preocupes, esta bien.-Le anuncio la mujer.-Solo necesita descansar y NO pelear por un buen rato. Creo que su teniente podrá llevar bien a cabo el trabajo de Kuchiki-Taichou por un tiempo. ¿Verdad?-

-Si… Rikichi-kun lo hará bien.-Confió en su amigo.-Arigatou, Unohana-Taichou…-

Unohana le sonrió maternalmente. Saki se sentó a un lado de la cama y acaricio el cabello de su tío. ¿Por que todas las personas que le importaban estaban sufriendo en ese momento? ¿Como era posible que hubiese alguien capaz de dejar en ese estado a Kuchiki Byakuya, que no fuera Kurosaki Ichigo? La chica hizo un gesto de disgusto y entonces sintió la presencia de su padre cerca.

-¿Estará bien?-Le pregunto Ichigo poniendo una mano en su hombro, para darle fuerzas.

-Unohana-Taichou dice que si… confió en ella y sus habilidades, así que…-Dijo la chica.

-¿Que le sucedió?-Pregunto Ishida después de un pequeño silencio.

-Pues…-Dijo Hitsugaya.-Eso es justo de lo que quiero hablarles…-

Hitsugaya les hizo un ademán que indicaba que salieran de la habitación, para poder hablar más cómodamente. Los tres Ryokas salieron de la habitación, dejando a Saki y Mayura solas con Byakuya. Los cuatro caminaron hacia el estudio de Byakuya, un lugar bastante extenso. Una vez dentro, la conversación dio inicio.

-Los Oonis… están usando la imagen de personas ya muertas y queridas para cada uno de nosotros.-Empezó a contarles el chico.-Con migo utilizaron la imagen de Hinamori, con Rangiku la de Gin y con Byakuya… la de su esposa, Kuchiki Hisana.-

-La hermana mayor de Rukia, ¿no es así?-Dijo Ichigo.

-Exacto.-Contesto el capitán.-… Tienen una fuerza espiritual increíble y usan una técnica para esconderse entre las sombras. Es por eso que al distraerse solo un poco, lograron atacar a Byakuya… Pero mas que nada, la razón por la cual Byakuya resulto herido, es por que usaron la imagen de su esposa…-

-¿Si sabe que ella esta muerta, porque no se atrevió a atacarla?-Cuestiono Ishida, pensando que era una estupidez.

-Ponte en el lugar de Byakuya… a pesar de saber que tu esposa, la mujer a la que mas has amado en toda tu miserable vida, esta muerta, se te aparece justo en frente de ti, diciendo que te ama y que te ha extrañado mucho, que todo esta muy bien y que de ahora en adelante jamás van a separarse… ¿tu que harías? ¿La matas o te quedas en shock?-Articulo Shiro.

-…-Ishida se trago sus palabras y le dio la razón al capitán.

-… ¿Y donde encajamos nosotros?-Analizo Chad.

-Simple. Si lograron herir a Byakuya, eso quiere decir que no tenemos muchas oportunidades. Ichigo, tu lograste vencer a Aizen. Tu poder espiritual es enorme. Tú tienes la suficiente fuerza para derrotarlos… claro, con ayuda de nosotros y tus amigos…-

-Comprendo… ¿quieres que volvamos a armar el equipo de hace trece años para luchar contra estos seres?-Cuestiono Uryuu, agradeciendo que su esposa e hijo no vinieran.

-Exacto.-Termino Hitsugaya.

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio. Evidentemente, Hitsugaya les estaba ocultando algo. Por alguna extraña razón, Ichigo tuvo el impulso de tomarlo por el cuello y sacarle toda la información… pero no lo haría, sorprendentemente, viviendo con Kon, aprendió a ser _MUY _paciente.

-¿Algo mas?-Rompió el silencio Ichigo.

-Te están buscando a ti, Ichigo…-Sentencio Shiro.-No solo se han llevado a Rukia-chan… también a mi esposa…-

-¿¡A Matsumoto-san!?-Exclamo Ichigo.

-¡HITSUGAYA!-Lo corrigió. Le molestaba que se refirieran a su esposa con su apellido de soltera.-… Si… yo permití que se la llevaran…-Retomo el tema de interés.

-¿… Porque…?-Quiso saber Ishida, hablando por todos.

-… Ah… Cuando Hinamori se me apareció, me quede inmóvil y por un momento creí que realmente era ella… y perdí de vista a Rangiku.-Les contó.-… Uno de ellos se la llevó…-

Toushiro mantuvo la mirada baja todo el tiempo. Cuando la alzo, se percato de que los otros tres hombres veían estupefactos con dirección a la entrada del despacho de Byakuya. Sintiendo cierta presencia, con miedo, Shiro volteo hacia la misma dirección, encontrándose así con la mirada llorosa de su hija.

-¿… Como pudiste…?-Exclamo Mayura.

-M-mayura…-Susurro Hitsugaya mayor.-… ¿Desde cuando estas escuchando?-

-Desde un poco mas de que mencionaras a Hinamori-san.-Contesto.

-… No, Mayura… no entiendes… lo que paso fue que…-

-Lo que paso fue que como toda la vida es mas importante el recuerdo de una muerta.-Contesto, Saki miro a la chica impresionada.-¿¡Como dejaste que se llevaran a _MI_ madre!?-

-¡¡Mayura!! ¡Tranquilízate!-Le pidió Saki.

-¡NO! ¡No me voy a tranquilizar!-Contesto.-Estoy harta de ti, "papa". ¡Siempre se te olvida quien es tu esposa! ¡Toda la vida va el maldito recuerdo de Momo por delante! ¿Y mi madre y yo que? No importa, ¿verdad?-

-¡Mayura! No me levantes la vos o te…-

-¿Que me vas a hacer? ¿Pegarme? ¡Mira que ya no te tengo miedo!-Declaro.-¡No después de haber escuchado lo débil que eres! Es como en aquella ocasión que le dijiste a mi mama que nunca quisiste que yo naciera… ¡¡¡Y después te atreviste a gritarle que era mejor que ella muriera en ves de Momo!!-

Mayura salio corriendo del lugar sin una dirección fija. Hitsugaya se quedo petrificado en el lugar donde estaba. ¿Mayura había escuchado esa pelea? ¿¡Cuando!? A que maldita hora fue que… ¡Mierda!

-¿No piensan ir por ella?-Cuestiono Ichigo.

-Esa niña siempre ha sido así, no es algo que tenga mucha importancia. Al rato se le pasara.-Se excuso.

-Claro…-Nótese el sarcasmo en las palabras de Sado.

-Papa.-Lo llamo Saki.-Mi tío ya ha despertado y le explique que estas aquí…-Dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.-El quiere hablar con tigo…-

-¿Así?-Dijo imaginando lo que aquel hombre le diría.-Esta bien… voy para haya…-

Ichigo le indico con la mirada a sus amigos que le esperaran con Saki en ningún lugar específico. El chico pelinaranja salio de la habitación con dirección a donde Byakuya se encontraba. Entro en el lugar y se encontró con Kuchiki sentado en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabezal de esta.

-Kurosaki.-Lo llamo al verlo.-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos…-

-Si, mucho tiempo ha pasado.-Sintió que la platica era mas amena. ¿Que le pasaba?-¿Que es lo que quieres hablar con migo?-

-Es acerca de Saki y mi hermana.-Ichigo viró los ojos, ya se imaginaba que seria de eso y lo que vendría.-Iré directo al grano. Mi hermana se ha casado con Renji y ahora tienen una familia, así que te pediré que no intervengas en su felicidad.-

-¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso de que Rukia y Renji se casaron por "amarse"? ¡Por Dios! Como si no supiera que Renji estaba enamorado de Tatsuki. Sinceramente, esa boda me suena a idea tuya…-

-… No interfieras en asuntos que no te incumben, Kurosaki.-  
-Lo ciento. Con tu aprobación o no, Saki y Rukia se irán conmigo a Karakura. Allí es su hogar y no permitiré que tus estupideces me separen de ellas de nuevo.-El hombre abrió los ojos de par en par.-Descansa.-Se retiro sin mas. Byakuya sonrió con satisfacción…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Los pétalos de Sakura caían sin cesar. Adoraba estar en ese lugar, su madre solía llevarla ahí junto con Saki y Rukia. Suspiro. Por primera vez se había atrevido a alzarle la voz a su padre, ahora se sentía mal por ello. ¿Quien la entendía? Siempre había querido lanzarle en cara lo mucho que la hacia sufrir, y ahora, quería que la tierra se la tragase.

-Sabia que estarías aquí…-Murmuro Saki sentándose a su lado.

-Abarai-chan…-Susurro al verla a su lado.

-Dios… hemos sido amigas durante años, debemos de llamarnos por nuestros nombres. ¿Te parece bien, Mayura-chan?-Lo hizo para animarle un poco. Mayura sonrió un poco.-Y… ¿como estas?-Se atrevió a preguntar-Es decir, te enfrentaste a tu padre por primera vez, fue increíble. Lo dejaste calladito, ¡te felicito!-

-Pues… ¡muchas gracias!-Eso si que la alegro.-Aun así… Me siento mal de haberle hablado así…-

-Ya veo…-Analizo las cosas.-En realidad, en parte tienes que disculparte y en parte no. De hecho, si querías hacerle saber acerca de lo que realmente sientes, debías de hablarlo calmadamente. En cambio, dejaste que la ira te dominara y el resultado fue todo lo que ocurrió…-

-¿Crees que deba disculparme?-Cuestiono entendiendo.

-Creo que es lo más conveniente. Pero espera un poco, ahora esta hecho un furia, créeme…-Le contó lo que vio.

-… Esta bien.-

Ambas chicas quedaron en silencio. Mayura se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho tiempo que no tenían una conversación así. ¿Porque era amiga de la chica más rara del sereitei? Simple, era especial. Saki tenía la capacidad de entender los sentimientos a la perfección. Con ella, Saki siempre se había percatado de cuando estaba bien y cuando mal. La verdad era que esa chica de cabello azabache, siempre le había brindado seguridad. Sonrió al sentir que Saki pasaba su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y hacia que acomodara su cabeza en su hombro.

-Una vez mi madre me dijo que siempre deseamos sacar lo que tenemos dentro. Los malos pensamientos y deseos que tenemos hacia otras personas, las tristezas y miles de cosas más… Pero que al hacerlo de una manera agresiva y sin pensarlo bien, lastimamos a las personas a las que mas queremos…-Le contó, Mayura cerro los ojos.-… Pero que si esas personas realmente nos quieren, nos entenderán y perdonaran…-

-Muchas gracias… Saki-chan…-

La chica sonrió. Entendía lo que su amiga sentía, a ella también le habían arrebatado a su amada madre. Cerró los ojos y dejo que se quedaran así por un tiempo, era lo que ambas necesitaban realmente.

_**To be Continued…**_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama!  
¿Cómo estamos, gente? Espero que todos anden muy bien en estas épocas navideñas que son tan divertidas, aunque en ocasiones algo melancólicas, o por lo menos para mi, así es XD. ¡Hey! Ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 17, si no mal recuerdo. Así que, jajaja, las actualizaciones serán más seguidas en estas vacaciones. ¿Cómo la ven? Entonces, si están de acuerdo con que las fichas estén en mi BLOG, ¿Verdad? Porque nadie me dijo nada sobre ello, así que si no me dicen en esta ocasión, estarán en mi BLOG a partir de la próxima semana XD. Bien, disfruten del nuevo capitulo nwn…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yume Mite Iyou**

**Chapter 7.- Darkness  
-Post Inferno-**

-¿Donde esta Renji?-Pregunto Ichigo a Toushiro, moría por golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas…

-El fue al mundo entre el infierno y la SS…-Le contesto.

-¿¡QUE!?-Exclamo algo molesto.-¿¡Y nosotros que hacemos aquí!?-

-Tranquilo… lo alcanzaremos en un par de horas…-Dijo.-Entonces… ¿han decidido arriesgar sus vidas de nuevo?-

-¡Claro!-Declaro Ichigo, hablando por los demás.

-Solo una ultima cosa…-Dijo el capitán.-No quiero llevar a Saki ni a Mayura, es muy peligroso para ellas…-

-Hitsugaya-san tiene razón, Ichigo.-Comento Ishida.

-Lo mejor seria… dejar a ambas en el mundo humano.-Analizo Sado.

-¿En el mundo humano?-Repitió en pregunta el chico peliblanco.

-… Chad tiene razón, en el mundo humano están Tatsuki, Orihime y Jun, así que haya estarán seguras…-Sentencio Ichigo.-No se que decidas tu, Toushiro, pero yo dejare a Saki con Orihime y Tatsuki…-

-… Esta bien…-

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces iremos juntos a rescatar a Rukia!-

Saki escucho atenta lo que su padre le decía, ya que sabia que Mayura no lo haría. Ok, entendía la parte donde su padre y compañía iban a buscar a su madre, pero ¿Por qué tenia que quedarse en el mundo humano? ¡Por el amor de Dios, que ella también quería pelear! La chica se quejo por lo menos unas mil veces, pero todos los adultos siempre se negaron a hacerle caso de sus suplicas. Otro que también se quejo por lo decidido, fue Byakuya. El tenía que permanecer en cama por un tiempo, NO tenía permitido pelear hasta nuevo aviso de Unohana-Taichou y no, no era muy buena idea desobedecer a esa mujer. Desde luego que no permitiría que su única sobrina se quedara con los humanos más locos que había conocido. No por nada se opuso a la relación de su hermana con Ichigo, el padre del último le parecía demasiado loco.

No obstante, los dos tuvieron que tragarse sus quejas. Esa misma tarde, Ichigo y Toushiro mandaron a sus hijas al mundo humano, Rikichi las llevaría, por ordenes de Byakuya. Una vez que ambas se retiraron, los demás estaban casi listos para partir a su misión. Ichigo suspiro. A decir verdad, tenia ansias de reencontrarse con Rukia, pero la sola idea de imaginarla casada con Renji, a su lado… Hacia que ese deseo se convirtiera en rabia. Uryuu se percato de esto, acomodo sus lentes y dirigió una mirada a Sado, el también se percato de lo que pasaba. Ambos amigos sonrieron y dejaron que las cosas fluyeran como debían.

-Bien…-Empezó a decir Hitsugaya.-¿Ya están listos?-

-¡Por supuesto!-Hablo Ichigo por todos de nuevo.

-¡Ok!-Toushiro dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, donde ya estaba abierto el portal que los guiaría hacia su destino.-¡Síganme!-

Los cuatro empezaron a correr con dirección al portal. Cada uno cruzo dicha cosa, iban corriendo como en la nada. Todo era negro. De repente, empezaron a aparecer miles de luces que hacían como de estrellas. Estas estaban tanto por encima de ellos como por debajo, era de lo mas loco.

-¡¡No sigan las luces!! ¡Son almas en pena que aun no pasan al infierno, son las que han sido "expulsadas" de la Soul Society!-Les indico Shiro.-¡Ya casi cruzamos!-Dijo viendo una intensa luz, eso parecía el final del túnel.-¡¡No se separen!!-

Cerraron los ojos, no sabían exactamente como "caerían". Una vez que sintieron que ya estaban "bien", los abrieron… solo para encontrarse con estar cayendo hacia el vació o algo por el estilo.

-¡Toushiro! ¿¡Que paso!?-Lo cuestiono Ichigo.

-¡No los se!-Fue sincero.

Una luz apareció de la nada, venia de la parte de abajo, donde se suponían debían de caer al suelo… ¿o no?

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-Ichigo…-Susurró la chica.

-¿Rukia-san?-Chise la jaloneo suavemente para despertarla.-¡Rukia-san!-La llamó fuerte, ya que ella no le respondía y se estaba asustando.

-… ¿eh? ¿Chise-san, Que sucede?-Cuestionó.

-Parecía que estuviese teniendo una pesadilla-Le informo sentándose a su lado.-¡ah! Le tengo una excelente noticia.-Le informo. Rukia la miro curiosa.-he conseguido que el amo la deje salir de esta habitación. Puede dar un paseo por la mansión o el jardín cuando lo desee, pero en compañía mía.-

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto la shinigami.-No me vendría mal tomar un poco de aire fresco…-

-¡Oki! ¿Que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín?-Anuncio alegre.-Así, puedo también presentarle a mis amigos, ¡ya verá que le van a encantar!-Chise realmente estaba emocionada.-También voy a traerle otro kimono, ¡¡espéreme aquí!!-

Chise salio corriendo de la recamara a toda velocidad. Rukia sonrió un poco, esa niña era muy amable con ella y siempre la trataba bien. La verdad, no parecía estar secuestrada… mas bien empezaba a sentirse como una princesa encerrada en la ultima torre de su castillo, ya que en ese lugar comía las tres comidas del día, siempre era un platillo delicioso, se bañaba a diario en una tina con burbujas y jacuzzi, La servidumbre hacia lo que ella pedía, menos sacarla o decirle acerca del "amo", dormía en una cama enorme solo para ella con almohadones de plumas, y ahora la dejaban recorrer la mansión donde estaba y hasta salir al jardín. ¿Realmente estaba secuestrada?

-Ichigo…-Había soñado con el.-¿Cómo estará en estos momentos? ¿Estará bien? ¿Se acordara de mi?-Lanzo esas preguntas al aire.-… Ichigo, no hagas caso a todo esto… no quiero verte sufrir… talmente no tengo las fuerzas de verte a la cara, no después de todo lo que ha sucedido…-

Rukia sintió una punzada en el corazón e instintivamente puso una mano en su pecho. Volvió a susurrar el nombre del chico a quien tanto amaba y poso su mirada en el cielo violáceo de esa tarde, ya estaba anocheciendo. En ese momento vio como una estrella ¿caía? Por alguna razón, le entro el sentimiento de querer llorar como lo hacia en ocasiones ante el recuerdo de cierto pelinaranja. Pero se mantuvo firme, "ya lo había superado", y no lloraría de nuevo. Sin embargo, esa estrella le hizo pensar que Kurosaki iría a buscarla y no pudo evitar sonreír por esto.

-Baka…-Susurró. Chise entro en ese momento.

-¡Rukia-san! ¡Mire este kimono! ¡Es precioso!-Sentencio la chica.-¡Lo he elegido porque me recordó a usted! No se porque…-Dijo la chica de lentes.

La madre de Saki tomo el kimono y lo extendió para ver lo que traía estampado. Sonrió. Era uno de esos kimonos de gala, los que las princesas feudales utilizan. El grabado que tenía era un sol y una luna. Miro el sol y recordó de nuevo a Ichigo. Últimamente lo recordaba mucho. Suspiro.

-¿Le gusta?-Cuestiono Chise.

-Si, es realmente hermoso.-Contesto.-De acuerdo, me lo pondré.-

Rukia se deshizo del kimono que traía puesto y empezó a ponerse el nuevo. Chise se sonrojo. La shinigami era muy delgada y con el paso del tiempo, había "algo" que era muy notable en ella. La medida de sus antes "pechitos", como decía Kon, ahora bien podrían ser llamados "cosas así" (1). El embarazo le asentó bien, MUY BIEN. Cuando termino de ponerse su nueva adquisición, volteo su mirada a una sonrojada Chise y solo sonrió.

-Vamos, Chise-san…-Dijo Rukia.

-¡Por supuesto!-

Ambas salieron del lugar. Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Ese lugar era bellísimo. Era un jardín que le recordaba a las aguas termales donde alguna vez acompaño a Inoue y Tatsuki. Sonrió al verlo. Era realmente hermoso. Había un puente que al cruzarlo llegaba a un kiosco con una mesita de te. También podía ver que debajo del puente pasaba un pequeño arrollo que terminaba en un estanque con peses cercado con rocas, cerca de ese lugar había unos columpios acojinados. Un lugar muy acogedor.

-Todo esto… Fue creado por el amo, con la meta de borrar el sufrimiento que recibimos al estar en el infierno…-

-Ya veo…-Ahora Rukia sabia dos cosas. Una, que no estaba en le infierno. Dos, el "amo" tenia muy buen gusto.

-¿Le gusta este lugar… Rukia-dono?-

-¿Eh?-Rukia volteo a ver hacia atrás y abrió los ojos de par en par. Si fuera una adolescente, hubiera dicho: "¡Pero que GUAPO!". Pero para ella, solo había un hombre guapo.-si, claro.-Contesto.

Aquel hombre que se acercaba a ella tenia el cabello negro como la noche, tanto, que se veía azulado, usaba lentes cuadrados delgados y su mirada era tan azul como el cielo antes de atardecer, nuca había visto unos ojos mas encantadores. Su mirada era muy extraña. Era calida, pero a la par, triste y reflejaba un gran sufrimiento. Vestía un pantalón negro, camisa de vestir manga larga blanca y una corbata deshecha. Se veía incluso más grande que Ichigo, tanto de estatura como de edad y hasta madurez. El hombre le sonrió y tomo su mano. Beso esta en saludo y Rukia junto a Chise se sorprendieron.

-Soy Darkness, la representación del mal en el mundo humano…-Se presento.-… Aunque prefiero que me llamen Kai.-Sonrió como si lo que acabara de decirle fuera una gracia.

-¿Ahh? Mucho gusto…-Dijo Rukia.-Abarai Rukia…-

"Kai", como se hacia llamar el secuestrador de Rukia, la invito a tomar te mientras conversaban en el kiosco cruzando el puente. Chise se retiro para buscar lo ofrecido por su amo. Rukia apenas y lograba contestar las cuestiones del hombre que tenia en frente. La sola presencia de el, le llenaba de curiosidad por saber que era lo que su triste mirada escondía.

-Rukia-dono…-¿Por qué la llamaba así?-Perdone que la haya "secuestrado", es que no habría podido ser de otra forma…-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Pregunto sin mas.

-Bueno…-El chico busco las palabras para hacerlo.-¿Ve este lugar? Yo lo cree por el simple deseo de olvidar mis pecados anteriores y empezar… una nueva vida.-Dijo en parte mintiendo y en parte diciendo la verdad.-Mis súbditos y yo queremos vivir lejos de todo aquello que nos atormenta…-Dijo bajando su bella mirada.-Pero me es imposible siendo una extensión mas del mismo diablo.-Admitió.-Pero… He descubierto como puedo deshacerme de mi padre. Quiero liberar el infierno en la tierra y en la SS, así me liberare de el para siempre.-Sonrió.

-¿¡Que!?-Exclamo la Shinigami exaltada.-¿Acaso estas loco?-

-Si, un poco…-Sonrió de nuevo.-… Como todos morirán, quise salvarte únicamente a ti y tu hija…-

-¿Para que?-Eso si que le llamo la atención.

-Porque… hágase de cuenta que yo soy un príncipe y para convertirme en rey necesito mi princesa…-Dijo hablando como un tonto.-En pocas palabras, no quiero estar solo gobernando aquí… Ya no quiero estar solo…-Siguió desviando su mirada.-Así que te elegí a ti, Rukia-dono. Te elegí por lo bella que eres, por tu decisión, por tu gran fuerza… Eres perfecta para mi…-Tomo sus manos y la miro directo a los ojos.-Te sonara a que estoy enfermo de la cabeza, pero es que realmente tu tienes algo que las demás mujeres no tienen. Eres única e inigualable, la mejor de todas. Eres la más bella, la más hermosa. Tú me enloqueces, eres mi dueña.-

-Ah…-Rukia se quedo sin habla. Ni el mas loco de sus admiradores le había dicho semejantes cosas.-¿…Que..?-Rukia tubo la intención de agarrar a Sode No Shirayuki y hacerlo paleta en ese instante. Pero, ¡oh, sorpresa!, le habían quitado su Zanpakutoh.

-Te estuve observando por unos días, me encantaste con tu hermosa mirada y después decidí que eras la indicada.-El estaba hablando MUY en serio y con TODA la verdad.-Investigue mas sobre ti y descubrí que la niña que siempre estaba con tigo es tu hija. Fue ahí donde decidí que ella también vendría con nosotros, es un encanto.-Sonrió tontamente.-… Pero entonces apareció Abarai Renji, aunque debo admitir que tu misma me sacaste del apuro de deshacerme de el, ya que no lo amas. Sin embargo… descubrí a un tal Kurosaki Ichigo.-Las pupilas de Rukia se dilataron, Kai supo que dio directo en el blanco.-Sospecho que el es la razón de todos tus sufrimientos, Rukia-dono. Y que el es el verdadero padre de Masaki, ¿no es así?-Llamo a Saki por su verdadero nombre.

-… el es…-

-¿Lo es, Rukia-dono?-

-¿Ahh…?-

En ese momento, un chico de cabellos rubios y mirada ambarina le aviso a Kai acerca de algo que Rukia entendió como una invasión en el mundo donde se encontraban. El hombre de lentes apretó los puños y los dientes, en señal de furia y mando a un grupo de hombres a detener a los invasores. Rukia se quedo quieta, escuchando la descripción de las personas que habían entrado. Un hombre con cabello largo y rojo, que tenía gran parte del cuerpo tatuado. No cabía duda, ¡Era Renji!

_**To be Continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8

¡Konnichiwa minna sama!  
Jojo. Bueno, bueno… Quería publicar para navidad, pero no se pudo XD. Les tengo una mala noticia. Tengo conjuntivitis (me esta empezando en un ojo), así que no se si podré publicarle –snif, snif-… Pero de mientras, si la infección me tarda más de 5 días, mi hermano, Lelouch, va a publicarles por mi, ¿Si? Bien, este capitulo me gusta mucho, le doy bastante protagonismo a Shiro-chan y su familia. Espero que les agrade. Feliz navidad, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien con todos los que aman. Por cierto, a quienes les guste Vampire Knight y Code Geass, hoy publique una nueva historia de ambas series (una de cada serie, no un crossover XD)… Y casualmente ambas son universo alterno XD. Para la próxima vez que publique, publicare uno nuevo de BLEACH, obvio Ichiruki. Espero que les agrade XD. Bien, les dejo con el nuevo capitulo de este fanfic.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**Yume Mite Iyou  
Chapter 8.- Hitsugaya Family  
-Post Inferno-**

-¿Y nosotros estamos en…?-Exclamo Ichigo apoyando su espalda contra una roca gigantesca.

-Sabrá Dios donde…-Contesto Toushiro.-No le han puesto "nombre" a este lugar.-Sonrió con ironía.

-Ok, yo te bautizo… "Hueco mundo II"-Exclamo Ichigo haciendo reír a todos.

-Estoy "Out"…-Comento Ishida sentándose en el suelo mientras apoyaba su espalda en otra piedra.-No creí que este viaje fuera tan cansado…-

-Si, lo es…-Sentencio Hitsugaya imitando a sus compañeros.

-¿Falta mucho… para llegar donde Kuchiki-san y Matsumoto-san?-Pregunto Chad.

-¡HITSUGAYA!-¿Por qué demonios siempre tenia que corregir a la gente con respecto a como llamar a su esposa?-Pues…-Dijo sacando el mapa que las investigaciones locas de Mayuri habían logrado.-Nosotros estamos en este punto.-Dijo señalando cuatro puntitos azules en el mapa virtual.-Rukia-chan y Ran-ai están aquí.-Ahora señalo dos puntitos rosados.-Ellas están… bueno, realmente no se donde estén…-

-¡Oh, grandioso!-Exclamo Uryuu hartándose de todo eso.

-Tranquilos, galanes… están cerca…-Agrego Hitsugaya.

Hubo un incomodo silencio que por alguna razón hizo sentir a Toushiro que era culpa suya…

-¿Ran-ai?-Ichigo rompió el incomodo silencio que se había hecho.  
-¿Algún problema con como llamo a _**mi**____**ADORADA**_** y **_**AMADA**_ esposa?-Exclamo Hitsugaya haciéndose el ofendido. Ahora si que podía _jugar_ a la _altura _de sus amigos.  
-No… pos yo no más decía…-Dijo Ichigo soltando una risita al ver que el chico peliblanco le seguía la corriente.

-Bueno… al menos no anda llamando a su chica "conejita" por todas partes, ¿Ne, Ichigo?-Comentó Ishida.

-¿Ehh?-Exclamo sonrojándose de sobremanera

Hubo un momento de silencio y después se botaron de la risa, todos sabían que Ichigo llamaba así a Rukia desde su noviazgo. La verdad es que ya estaban cansados, así que decidieron descansar en ese lugar, total que… no se acercaba nada "feo", diría Mayura. Ichigo y Toushiro empezaron a platicar de cualquier estupidez. Hasta que llegaron a la parte importante, el pelinaranja quería saber acerca de cómo termino casado con Rangiku…

-Así que… cuando Hinamori murió, digamos que le entre duro al sake y… Ran-ai quedo embarazada…-Se sincero. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿Ese era Toushiro? ¿Hitsugaya Toushiro que se sonrojaba con cualquier broma en doble sentido de Rangiku?-… Así que para hacerme el responsable, le dije que nos casáramos y ella acepto… Al principio era un desastre. No me aguantaba ni ami mismo, la verdad estaba muy… estresado, molesto, irritado, etcétera…-Recordó con amargura esos momentos.-… Paso el tiempo, Mayura creció y ella era mi adoración… No me la quitaba de encima ni un segundo, pero… Por alguna razón, hubo algo que me hizo sentir ¿mal? Pensé que estaba traicionando el amor de Hinamori, ya que me estaba enamorando de Rangiku…-Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.-Y entonces, Rangiku y yo peleamos como nuca en nuestras vidas… incluso, recuerdo, estuve a punto de pegarle… Pero pensé en Mayura y me tranquilice un poco…- Se sentía basura cada vez que recordaba haberle alzado la mano a su esposa.

-¿Es la pela que Mayura menciono antes de irnos?-Quiso saber Ichigo, nunca había sido tan curioso.

-Si, es esa…-Volteo el rostro, se sentía estupido.-¿Ahh? Nunca creí que ella hubiera escuchado todo aquello… eso explica porque me tiene tanto miedo…-

-¿Y? ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste a Rangiku-san?-

-Pues… no fue… nada agradable…-Fue sincero y recordó aquello de lo que estaba tan arrepentido.-Verán, yo…-

_.·Flash Bakc·._

_  
Hacia frió, era apenas Enero. Hitsugaya Mayura, de apenas 5 años, buscaba a su padre inquieta por toda la casa que les pertenecía a los Hitsugaya. Traía en sus manitos frías por el clima un sobre que guardaba una carta. Apenas y acababa de aprender a escribir, tenían ya meses enseñándole. Así que decidió que a la primera persona a la que le haría una carta, seria a su súper amado padre. No, no había nadie a quien ella quisiera más. Su padre era su mayor adoración. Aunque… ella lo sentía, el últimamente se distanciaba mucho._

-¿To-chan?-Exclamo Mayurita abriendo la puerta del privado de su padre, ese donde a veces se metía a adelantar su trabajo. Pero el no estaba.

_Mayura suspiro, ¿Dónde estaría su padre? Siguió buscándole por la casa, pero no había señales de que estuviera ahí, de hecho, ni su madre estaba. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió ir a buscarles a las oficinas de la división numero 10. Seguro que allí estarían ambos. La pequeña Hitsugaya corrió por los pasillos de la división mientras era saludada por todos los que pertenecían a esta. Pronto llego a la oficina de su padre, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Ahora, solo una puerta los separaba y ella sonrió al escuchar la dulce vos de su madre. Eso quería decir que los dos estaban juntos, le encantaba verlos juntos. Pero algo la detuvo, algo que le asusto mucho. Era la vos de su padre, pero no se escuchaba suave y tierna como siempre. No, se escuchaba fuerte y enfurecida. Se asusto, realmente se asusto._

_-¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que Hinamori-kun haya muerto y lo sabes Toushiro!-Le recordó Hitsugaya Rangiku._

_-¿Y? ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-_

_-Entonces no la metas en esto. ¡Nuestros problemas son nuestros problemas y de nadie mas!-Ella tenia razón, como casi siempre desde que se casaron._

_-¡Vete al carajo!-Se puso de pie y camino hacia ella.-¡Si Mayura no hubiera nacido, nada de esto estuviera pasando!-Dijo con enojo. _

_-¡Mayura no tiene nada que ver en esto, Toushiro!-_

_-Tu y yo sabemos que es verdad, Rangiku.-Comento.-¡TU SABES QUE YO NUNCA QUISE QUE MAYURA NACIERA!- A la pequeña, esas palabras le dolieron mas que aquella ves en que se lastimo jugando con la Zanpakutoh de su padre._

_-¡Toushiro!-Rangiku, definitivamente, estaba mas que dolida por eso._

_-¡Es la verdad!-Declaro. Mayura, afuera, estaba llorando._

_-¡Lo único que sucede aquí es que no quieres aceptar que Hinamori-kun haya muerto!-De nuevo, ella tenia razón.-¿Qué no te das cuenta de que ahora tienes una familia? ¡Mayura es tu hija, quieras o no!-Hitsugaya iba a contestarle, pero ella siguió.-¡Eres un cobarde! ¡No quieres querernos a Mayura y a mí porque piensas que estarías traicionando a Hinamori-kun! ¿Verdad?-Ella dio justo en el blanco._

_Toushiro se acerco de lleno a ella y alzo la mano con toda la intención de pegarle y callarla. Rangiku se estremeció y cerro los ojos esperando el impacto de la mano de su esposo contra su rostro, pero este nunca llego, gracias a Dios. Toushiro se dio la vuelta relajando sus músculos tensionados y preguntándose a si mismo que demonios estuvo a punto de hacer… Se sintió impotente, mas bien se sin tío basura…_

_-¡¡OJALA Y TE HUBIERAS MUERTO TU, EN VEZ DE HINAMORI!!-_

_Rangiku sintió eso como una puñalada directo al corazón, nada le había dolido tanto como eso. A fuera, Mayura lloraba como nunca creyó hacerlo y se alejo lo más rápido posible del lugar. Toushiro abrió la puerta y dejo a una llorosa Rangiku en la oficina mientras el buscaba la manera de ir a su casa y sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que lo agobiaba…_

_.·Flash Back Out·._

-Eso…-La vos se le trababa.-... Eso fue lo que paso.-

-Ah…-Exclamo Ichigo.-Ahora entiendo el enojo de Mayura…-

-Si, bueno…-Tenia que admitir que era cierto.-Hasta ahora me vengo a enterar que es por eso…-Trago saliva, odiaba acordarse de aquello.

-El punto es…-Empezó a decir Ichigo.-Al final te disculpaste con Rangiku-san, ¿verdad?-Quiso saber. Chad e Ishida los escuchaban atentamente.

-Obvio, si…-Recordó aquello.-Bueno, ya estuvo de mi, ¿no? Ahora… cuéntame… ¿has tenido novia después de Rukia-chan?-

-… No…-Contesto.

-¿¡NO!?-Exclamo atragantándose con el agua que bebía.-… Baya, a eso es a lo que yo llamo _fidelidad_…-

-¡Cállate!-El sabia que lo decía por joder.-… De hecho estuve saliendo con algunas chicas de la universidad, pero…-

-Pero todas le aburrían.-Termino Uryuu por el.-¿Qué no ves que este hombre tiene unas ideas para el sexo que… a Dios mío?-Exclamo haciendo reír al chico de blancos cabellos.-Así que de hecho les hizo un favor al mandarlas a la mierda.-Concluyo.

-¿Estas diciendo que soy un pervertido?-A Ichigo le resaltaba una vena en la cien.

-Pues si quieres que te mienta, no.-Contesto.

-¡TU!-Quería matarlo.

-Deberíamos de descansar, mañana continuaremos con el recorrido.-Comento Chad.

-Sado tiene razón, mañana lo matas…-Continuo Hitsugaya.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-Rukia-dono…-La llamo al verla angustiada.-¿Le gustaría ver a su amiga… Hitsugaya Rangiku?-

-¿Qué…?-Rukia se puso de pie al igual que Kai.

-Si. Uno de mis hombres la trajo sin mi autorización…-Dijo rascando su cabeza.-Estuve a punto de matarla, pero… Me entere que es amiga tuya y preferí que se quedara, para hacerte compañía…-

-Te quieres hacer el gracioso con migo, ¿Verdad?-Dijo Rukia. El humor de aquel hombre estaba haciendo estragos con el suyo.-… Si es así, que mal gusto tienes. No me hace nada de gracia…-

-No, le estoy diciendo la verdad…-

Ambos se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía una ventana gigantesca. Kai abrió esta y Rukia entendió que en realidad era una puerta. Los dos pasaron y la chica observo como la servidumbre llevaba cajas hacia arriba y volvían a bajar por más, parecían nunca terminarse. Caminaron por unos momentos escaleras arriba, hasta que aquel hombre se paro frente a una puerta y la abrió. Rukia pudo ver a su mejor amiga con un Kimono rosado de gala y se sorprendió al instante.

-¡¡Kia-chan!!-Exclamo Rangiku al verla.

-¡¡Ran-chan!!-Con el tiempo, aceptó llamarle así.

Rukia y Rangiku se acercaron corriendo una a la otra hasta abrazarse con fuerza. La rubia estuvo desde un principio angustiada por no saber nada de su mejor amiga. Al separarse, ambas se dirigieron a la cama y empezaron a platicar sobre todo lo que sucedía, olvidado por completo a Kai. Este último cerró los ojos comprendiendo que estaba de sobra en ese instante y las dejo solas, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. No dejaría que ese tal Abarai Renji se llevara a su "trofeo".

Rangiku recordó que debía decirle a Rukia que Saki había ido al mundo humano en busca de Ichigo. Trago saliva al pensar que tal vez Kia-chan se enfadaría, pero recordó lo suave y hasta llorona que era ahora, y fue entonces que sonrió y tomo la suficiente confianza para decirle aquello que era netamente importante.

-Kia-chan…-Interrumpió su parloteo, Rukia le miro curiosa.-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte…-Le anuncio sonriendo.

-¿Nani?-Exclamo, poniéndole mucha atención.

-Saki-chan fue al mundo humano.-Rukia abrió desmenuzadamente los ojos.-Fue en busca de Ichigo…-

-¿Estas de broma?-Pregunto asombrada, su corazonada fue precisa entonces.-… ¿Ichigo… esta en la SS?-

-No lo se…-Cabeceo de un lado a otro tranquilamente.-Shiro-kun me dijo que apenas lo vea, lo pondrá al tanto de todo lo que a pasado y tratara de convencerlo para que venga a rescatarnos…-Rangiku sonrió.-Pero se que Ichigo vendrá como loco armando todo un escándalo a rescatarte. No creo que Shiro-kun necesite "hablar" con el, jejeje…-

-No digas eso, Ran-chan.-Rukia se puso un poco roja.

-¡Oh! Tu y yo sabemos que Ichigo te adora, Kia-chan…-Le recordó.-¿O acaso no cuenta eso de… "la actuación de Shakespeare"?-Ambas se quedaron viendo y empezaron a reír al recordar "aquello" que dejo en ridículo a Ichigo durante un buena tiempo, pero, a decir verdad, fue muy romántico.

-Aquello… fue hace como doce años, Ran-chan…-Le recordó.

Rangiku hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la negativa de su amiga. Tomo las manos de la morena y le dedico una agradable sonrisa. Rangiku sabia que Rukia ya no tenia tanta fe en Ichigo, no después de haberlo visto besándose con Inoue Orihime. La rubia recordó con coraje como su amiga lloro como nunca en sus rodillas, en frente de Renji, Toushiro, Yumichika, Ikakku y Byakuya… ¡Byakuya! Pero, aunque todos lo quisieron matar, Ichigo le pidió disculpas y le explico que Orihime se le había lanzado de improvisto y en ese momento ella llego… tres días después, Rukia estaba en el sereitei…

-Sigues molesta con el por lo de Hime-chan, ¿verdad?-

-No…-Fue sincera.-Me duele recordarlo. No solo porque los vi, si no porque… Orihime es mi amiga y aun así… sabiendo que Ichigo y yo éramos pareja…-Rukia dio un largo suspiro.-… Aun así, no puedo estar molesta con ella y mucho menos con el. Le creí… cuando me dijo todo aquello, realmente le creí…-

-¿De verdad?-Exclamo la chica, siempre creyó lo contrario.

-Si…-Contesto bajando la mirada.-Es solo que… no tengo el valor de verle a la cara. No después de haberle ocultado a Saki y casarme con Renji a sus espaldas… Nunca me lo va a perdonar y yo tampoco me lo perdonare…-

-Kia-chan…-Murmuro siendo contagiada por la tristeza de su amiga.-No digas esas cosas tan feas, Kia-chan. Ichigo te quiere mucho, amiga. Ya veras… que el se te pondrá de tapete si tu se lo pides.-Le levantó la quijada.-Tu eres una mujer muy fuerte, Kia-chan… No te dejes vencer… ¡Mucho menos por un pelo pinto!-

Definitivamente, Rangiku sabía como levantar el ánimo. Rukia no pudo evitar carcajearse con la idea de tener a Ichigo de tapete y el nuevo apodo impuesto por su amiga. Las dos cambiaron de tema a uno más común para ambas… "¿El mejor en la cama es Toushiro o Ichigo?" Si, parecían un par de adolescentes pervertidas.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Renji vio detenidamente el lugar. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Suspiro con alivio, podía sentir bien viva la precensia de Rukia. Su teniente le miro interrogante. Ok, ya habían logrado entrar, ahora… ¿Qué harían?

-Abarai-Taichou…-Exclamo la chica.

-Ya, ya…-Entendió lo que ella le decía con la mirada.-Escucha…-

-¿No sabe que hacer, verdad Taichou?-Exclamo ella.

-Ah…-Renji se quedo sin habla.

-Bueno…-La chica analizo la situación.-Creo que deberíamos de dirigirnos a donde sentimos la presencia de Abarai-Fukutaichou.-

-Si, claro…-Como le jodía que ella siempre fuera mas analítica que el.-¿Y me puedes decir como entraremos, Motosuwa? ¡La secuestraron! Es obvio que debe de estar vigilada…-

-Tiene razón.-Puso una mano en su mentón. Motosuwa se estaba cansando de todo eso.-¡Renji! ¡Ya no estamos en la SS, no me gusta llamarte "Abarai-Taichou"!-

-¿Y a que viene todo eso, Mikuru?-Renji también se estaba desesperando.

-¡No lo se!-La chica realmente no sabia.-Lo ciento, Renji…-Se disculpo por su desesperación.-Nunca había estado en una misión así de difícil… yo… realmente no se que hacer…-

-No importa…-El chico la comprendió.-Tengo una idea. Comuniquémonos con Hitsugaya-Taichou…-

Renji saco de sabrá Dios donde su celular. Marco unas teclas y espero a que Hitsugaya contestase. Pero esto nunca sucedió. Marco de nuevo y nada. Una ves mas, nada. El chico comenzó a desesperarse. Mikuru lo noto y le quito el aparato de las manos, el la miro matador, pero ella simplemente lo ignoro. Mikuru marco una vez más, pero de nuevo no contestaron. La chica dio un suspiro y saco de la pequeña maleta que llevaba una especie de mini pantalla y la encendió. Tecleo unas cosas en el teclado virtual y dentro de poco, la imagen de Hitsugaya fastidiado por sabrá Dios que, apareció en ella.

-¿¡Que coño quieres Abarai!?-Exclamo muy molesto.

-Gomen ne, Hitsugaya-Taichou.-Se disculpo Mikuru.

-Ah…-El chico se tranquilizó un poco al ver a Motosuwa.-Eres tu, Motosuwa-san…-Suspiro un poco.-¿Qué pasa?-

-Abarai-Taichou y yo hemos logrado entrar al lugar donde tienen a Abarai-Fukutaichou y Matsumoto-Fukutaichou…-

-¡HITSUGAYA!-La interrumpió.

-Gomen. Hitsugaya-Fukutaichou…-Logro terminar.-El lugar esta muy vigilado. Así que no sabemos si esperarles a usted y las personas con las que vendrá o movernos.-Termino.

-Ya veo…-El chico analizo la situación.-Eso quiere decir que ya se han percatado de la presencia de ustedes.-

-Me temo que esta en lo cierto, Taichou.-

-Bien…-Hitsugaya respiro hondo.-Déjame hablar con Renji.-

-Por supuesto.-Después de unos segundos, Renji se puso frente a la pantalla.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto por instinto.

-Creo que lo más sensato es que nos esperen. No nos falta mucho.-

-¿Ichigo esta ahí?-Renji quería saber.

-¿Eh?-Como le molestaba que no le pusieran atención.-Claro…-Una vena resaltaba en su cien.- ¡Oi, Ichigo! ¡Es Renji! Quiere…-

-¡Oi, cabron! ¿¡Porque jodida madre te casaste con _MI_ Rukia!?-Shiro ni lo había terminado de llamar cuando Ichigo ya estaba queriendo matar a Renji por la pantalla.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Cómo que _TU_ Rukia? Y ¿¡A quien llamas Cabron, cabronazo!?-Si, el amor era mutuo.-¡Rukia es _MI_ esposa! ¡Acéptalo! Perdiste…-

-¡Me la vas a pagar!-Ichigo quería continuar con su oración de insultos, pero Hitsugaya lo detuvo.

-¡Ya basta!-Exclamo el chico empujándolo lejos de la pantalla.-Bien… llegaremos al atardecer… si es que aquí atardece…-Comento viendo el cielo.-Como quiera que sea, nos vemos en pocas horas… ¡NO HAGAN NADA!-

Listo, la comunicación se corto. Mikuru vio como su Taichou maldecía una y otra ves a un tal Ichigo. Ella suspiro y pensó que la persona de la que hablaba era el chico que derrotó a Aizen y los Arrancars…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama!  
Si, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Tal vez crean que este episodio del fic, no tiene trascendencia, pero ya verán mas adelante. Cielos, esto pinta para muy largo XD. Espero me puedan tener la paciencia suficiente y yo la dedicación necesaria para poder mantenerlos enganchados y no decepcionarlos nwn… Bien, espero que tengan un feliz año nuevo ¡Suerte en el 2009!**

P.D: Ya no pudieron conocer a mi hermanito, Lelouch-Kiryuu XD… Será en otra ocasión. Bien, nos estamos leyendo nwn

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yume Mite Iyou  
Chapter 9.-****Karakura *Relleno*  
-Post Inferno-**

El departamento estaba a oscuras. Tatsuki suspiro profundamente al encender la luz y ver el tiradero que tenia Ichigo en su departamento. Hombre al fin y al cabo. Las cinco chicas y Jun entraron al departamento, Saki había insistido en ir. Jun observo las fotos que su tío tenía en la mesita del recibidor, siempre le había llamado la atención aquella mujer de cabellos negros, piel morena y ojos ¿azules? ¿Violáceos? ¿De que color eran sus ojos? Como quiera que sea, esa mujer siempre le había gustado y ansiaba conocerla. Pero cada vez que preguntaba quien era al chico de cabellos naranjas, el ponía una mirada perdida y no le contestaba.

-¡AH!-Exclamo el niño de lentes al darse cuanta del parecido impresionante de Saki con aquella chica.-¡Mama!-La llamo, Orihime enseguida le hizo caso.-¿Por qué Abarai se parece tanto a esta chica?-Señalo a Rukia en la foto.

-¿Ah? ¿No te habíamos dicho, Jun?-Exclamo Orihime extrañada.-Ella es Rukia-chan, la madre de Saki-chan.-Contesto alegre.

-¿Na…ni?-Jun casi muere al instante. ¿Es a ella a quien había llamado horrorosa?

_-¡¡¡KON-KUN!!!-_Se escuchó la voz de Saki salir de la habitación "prohibida".

-¿Eh?-Exclamaron al unísono todos los demás.

Saki cerró la puerta y puso la llave que su padre le había dado. Se dirigió corriendo a la sala para presentarle a Mayura a su nuevo amiguito. Tatsuki y Hime-chan vieron con odio a Kon, como olvidar a ese pervertido y Orihime sonrió al verlo, cuanto tiempo sin verle. Jun se lo quedo viendo como diciendo "a es esa cosa" y Mayura lo vio con sorpresa.

-¡Mira, mira, Mayura-chan!-Dijo Saki alegre.-¡Este es Kon-kun! Es un alma modificada y también es quien ocupara el cuerpo de mi papa para cubrirlo en el trabajo y también se mete en su cuerpo para que papa pueda hacer su trabajo de Shinigami.-  
-¿Eh? Es muy útil entonces…-Comento Mayura tomando entre sus brazos al peluche que solo se dejaba querer por ambas niñas.

-¡Si! ¿No es genial?-Saki realmente le había agarrado cariño al león.-Además es muy gracioso y me cuenta muchas cosas sobre mi mama y mi papa…-

_-"Al fin alguien que me quiera como merezco…"-_Pensó Kon.

-¡Kyaaaaaa! Es muy lindo!-Exclamo Mayura abrazándolo hacia su pecho.

Tanto a los dos Ishida y las dos Arisawa, se les resbalo una gota por la nuca. Definitivamente esas dos no conocían realmente al pervertido de Kon, que de paso había pervertido la mente de Ichigo.

-Bueno, les agradezco mucho que nos hayan acompañado.-Dijo Saki dirigiéndose a los otros presentes.-Mayura-chan y yo nos quedaremos aquí junto con Kon-kun, no se preocupen.-

-Pero, Saki-chan…-Orihime si estaba preocupada.

-De veras niñas, no serán ninguna molestia en mi casa…-Ahora hablo Tatsuki.

-¡Ándenle, chicas!-Insistió Hime-chan.-¡Será divertido!-

-No, de veras.-Continuo Saki.-Estaremos bien aquí. De todas formas, mañana iremos a ver a Urahara-san y después a casa del abuelo Isshin.-Les contó.

-Esta bien…-Se resigno Tatsuki.-Como quiera que sea, pueden ir cuando quieran.-

Después de despedirse, los cuatro se retiraron a sus respectivas casas. Mayura suspiro al verse sola con Saki y Kon. Pensó en su madre, como la extrañaba. Pensó en su pelea con su padre, que mal se sentía. Saki vio a su alrededor, su padre era un desordenado. Suspiro. Era obvio. Vivía solo, con un conejo blanco con una mancha en el ojo y un león de peluche pervertido, ¿Qué se podía esperar?

-Esto es un asco…-Comento Saki, sacando a Mayura de sus pensamientos.

-Si, tienes razón, Saki-chan…- Contesto.

-Oh, bueno…-Saki tomo a Kon y lo dejo en la habitación de Ichigo, cuando volvió le dedico una sonrisa a Mayura.-Voy a limpiar este lugar. ¡Cuando mama y papa regresen, este lugar tiene que estar reluciente!-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ishida Jun no sabia si odiarse a si mismo o darse la razón. Toda su vida, desde que la vio, había estado convencido de que el día en que la conociera, trataría de conocerla lo mas a fondo que pudiera. Ahora, sin quererlo, la había insultado de una manera realmente cruel. Y no solo a ella, si no también a su hija. Suspiro sin poner nada de atención a la clase en la que estaba. Debía disculparse con Saki, después de todo, el lo sabia, ella no era una mala chica. Pero no podía, no. Su orgullo era primero antes que decirle "perdón" a esa chica tan testaruda y enana. Suspiro de nuevo. ¿Era su imaginación o se estaba enamorando de ella?

-_"Esa chica…"-_Pensó recordando a Rukia.-_"Saki me gusta, pero…"-_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Jun suspiro profundamente ante la mirada molesta de Saki. Su madre tenía razón, hablarle a una chica era muy difícil, pero mas difícil era pedirle disculpas por una estupidez cometida en el pasado. Pero si no lo hacia, pasaría muchas noches mas en vela por el arrepentimiento tan grande. Saki hizo un sonido de desaprobación, el chico tardaba mucho.

-Abarai, yo…-Comenzó a decir el.

-No me digas Abarai…-Le pidió la chica.

-Claro, lo siento mucho.-Dijo rascándose la nuca, Saki alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos, esperando.-Bueno…-Empezó a decir el chico.-Veras, Kurosaki, yo… Con respecto a lo que paso el otro día.-Saki le tomo interés a la conversación en pleno parque.-Lo siento…-Murmuro en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?-Saki no lo había escuchado.

-¡PERDONAME!-Grito saliéndose de sus casillas, logrando que sus lentes se desacomodaran un poco.

Saki abrió de par en par sus lindos ojos. Jun espero impaciente una respuesta de la chica. De repente, Masaki se abalanzó contra el chico de cabellos azulados, abrazándolo fuertemente. Jun se sonrojo como nunca en su vida y la rodeo con sus brazos tímidamente.

-¡Estaba esperando que me dijeras eso!-Le confeso Kurosaki.

-¿A si?-Exclamo el, algo sorprendido.

-¡¡SI!!-

Jun se sonrojo más al ver la tierna sonrisa de la chica. Volteo su rostro, rascando su nuca para disimular su sonrojo, pero Saki se percato de ello, mas no le dijo nada. Dentro de poco, Jun invito a la chica a comer un helado de camino a casa.

-¿Te gusta mucho el chocolate, verdad?-Pregunto Jun.

-¿Bromeas? ¡AMO EL CHOCOLATE!-Contesto ella.

-Eso veo…-Dijo con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.-A mi tío Ichigo también le gusta un buen…-Comento.

-¿En serio?-Exclamo ella, Jun asintió afirmativamente.-Baya… quien lo diría…- Saki recordó con cariño a su padre.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_-Saki…-_

-Tu de nuevo…-Dijo la chica.-¿Dónde estoy?-

_-Este… es tu mundo interno…-_

-Como no… yo no tengo tan pésimo gusto…-Sentencio cruzándose de brazos.-¿¡Que demonios hago en pijama!?-

_-Saki… ¿Quieres poder?-_

-Tengo poder, no necesito nada tullo.- Contesto.

_-Tú y yo sabemos que no puedes usar esos poderes. Tu madre los sello hace trece años. Lo sabemos.-_

-¿Y?-Saki ya estaba acostumbrada a esas conversaciones con la nada.-Voy a descubrir como quitar este maldito Kidou y ya…-Dijo tomando en su mano el dije que colgaba de su cuello.

_-Saki… ¿Sabes? Ya había visto antes a tu padre. Kurosaki Ichigo._-La voz en su interior rió con malicia_.-No pongas esa cara, Saki. Tú y yo somos una misma.-_

-¡Mentira!-Dijo desesperándose.

_-Tu padre esta muy cerca de mi padre. Llévame… con mi padre…-_

Saki despertó muy agitada y sudando como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Vio a su lado el despertador de su padre que indicaban las tres de la madrugada. La chica trago saliva. No era la primera vez que aquella extraña vos le hablaba, pero nunca lo había hecho en sueños. ¿Qué querría decir aquella cosa? Cerro los ojos, extrañaba a sus padres y ya quería tenerlos de regreso a su lado…

.·_. Flash Back .·._

_Abarai Saki jugaba tranquilamente con una pelota que su tío, Kuchiki Byakuya, le había regalado. Pronto, su amiga Mayura tuvo que irse con sus padres. Ambas niñas se despidieron con la mano y sonrientes. Saki miro a su alrededor, viendo a los otros niños, viendo si alguno de ellos quería jugar con ella, siempre era lo mismo. Estos la burlaron como muchas veces lo hacían y le quitaron su pelota._

_-¡Dame mi pelota!-La estatura de Saki no la ayudaba en mucho._

_-¡Los monstruos como tu no deben de tener estos juguetes!-_

_-¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo!-Contesto con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-¡Ah! ¡Como no! Tu madre se metió con un humano que tenia un Hollow y por eso tu eres un monstruo.-La burlo una niña._

_-¡Mentira!-Declaro la chica dejando caer las lagrimas._

_-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Corran! ¡La niña Hollow esta llorando! ¡Sus lagrimas son de veneno!- Dijo otro de los niños._

_-¡Jajajaja! ¡Hibrida idiota!-Dijeron los tres al unísono_

_El grupo de dos niños y una niña se alejo de la chica, la cual solo pudo observar llorosa como el niño que le había quitado su pelota la lanzaba directo a la rama de un árbol, haciendo que esta se ponchara. Saki lloro por la perdida de su pelota. Se sentó en el suelo del pequeño parque del sereitei mientras seguía llorando. Los shinigamis pasaban y comentaban acerca del origen de la niña. De repente, las murmuraciones pararon y la pequeña sintió el reiatsu de su amada madre. Se puso de pie y con sus manitas seco un poco sus lágrimas, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a su madre parada del otro lado del parque, tras ella, estaba Byakuya. El hombre miro la pelota que había regalo a su sobrina desinflada en la rama del árbol y se imagino lo que había sucedido. Volteo a ver a Rukia y se quedo helado al verla._

_-Saki, ven, hija.-La hablo Rukia._

_-¡Mami!-Saki corrió a los brazos abiertos de su madre._

_-Tesoro…-Susurro Rukia abrazando con ternura a su hija. Byakuya trago saliva, esperando que Saki no le viera el rostro a su madre._

_-¿Mami?-Dijo ya tranquila, aun siendo abrazada por su madre.-¿Qué es hibrida idiota?-Quiso saberlo._

_El cuerpo de Rukia se tenso y abrazo más fuerte a su adorada hija. Byakuya volteo a verla, mientras la gente se alejaba lo más rápido que podía del lugar. De repente, Saki sintió como su madre temblaba un poco y sintió también un cierto olorcillo a salado._

_-¿Mami?-Cuestiono la niña._

_-Rukia, hermana…-Dijo Byakuya, queriendo consolarla._

_-¿Mami? ¿Estas llorando?-_

…_¿Mami?... ¿Mami?... __Mami__…_

_.· Flash Back Out ·._

-"_Es __cierto__… __Esa fue la primera vez que vi a mi mama llorar…"_-

-¿Saki-chan?-La llamo Mayura preocupada.

-¡Saki!-Kon en el cuerpo de Ichigo, también la llamo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Exclamo la chica, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Lo mismo quisiéramos saber.-Dijo Kon.- ¿Qué te sucede, Saki? De repente despertaste agitada y te quedaste en blanco…-

-¿Ah?-Exclamo la chica, apreciando la preocupación de sus amigos.-No se preocupen, no es nada. Solo… pensaba…-Dijo

Los otros dos presentes no quedaron satisfechos con la información dada por la chica. Saki sonrió un poco forzada, le dolían esos crueles recuerdos. Por alguna extraña razón, lo había recordado, a pesar de que se había prometido no volver a recordar aquello tan cruel.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ishida Orihime abrió los ojos de par en par. Trago saliva y se dejo caer despacio en el suelo una vez que cerró la puerta de su casa. Tenía en la mano el papel que acababa de leer. Busco en su mente muchas posibilidades de cómo había ocurrido y entonces lo recordó. Esa maldita pastilla que no se había tomado _sin querer._ Sonrió al ver en los resultados que su plan había funcionado. Suspiro al ponerse de pie y vio el cuadro que había en el recibidor de su casa. Sonrió. En ese cuadro yacía el recuerdo de la primera foto familiar que se tomaron, ahora tendrían que tomarse otra, un miembro mas venia en camino…

_-"Uryuu, Ichigo-kun, Yasutora-kun… ojala regresen pronto y traigan a mi Rukia-chan a casa…"-_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_**To be Continued…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Yume Mite Iyou**

**Chapter 10****.- Nameless  
-Post Inferno-**

-¡Toushiro, aquí no hay nada!-Ya lo había sacado de sus casillas.

-¿¡Que crees que estoy siego o que!?-Exclamo Shiro.-Debe de tener alguna clase de Kidou…-Saco la pantallita con la que había hablado ese día con Renji y la encendió.-Oye, Abarai…-Dijo al verlo todo aburridote.-¿Cómo entraron a donde quiera que estén?-

-Es un Kidou…-Dijo obviándolo.-Solo usa el desbloqueo y ya…-

-Tu…-Una vena resaltaba en su cien.-… bien nos vemos en unos minutos…-

Apago el aparato y le indico a los otros tres que se apartaran. Puso sus manos frente a el y empezó a recitar lo que parecía un conjuro, dentro de poco, unos rayos rojos salieron, mostrando una enorme puerta salir de la arena frente a ellos. Los cuatro miraron sorprendidos la enorme puerta y se voltearon a ver mutuamente. No pensándolo más, al abrirse sola la puerta, los cuatro pasaron. Al cerrarse sola, de nuevo, la puerta, los chicos pudieron observar el extraño paisaje. ¿Dónde rayos estaban?

-Oigan… ¿No nos habremos equivocado de "reinado del mal"?-Exclamo Ichigo.

-Esto… parece…- Empezó a decir Uryuu

-… Todo, menos infierno…-Termino por ellos Renji.

-¡AHHHH!-Se asustaron los cuatro.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto sin mas el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Que nos de un infarto?-Expreso Hitsugaya.

-Ya, ya… no sean gallinas.-

-¡Abarai-Taichou!-Mikuru le pego en la cabeza. Segundos después, Renji tenía una bola en la cabeza.

-¡Oye…!-

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-

Ante los ojos atónitos de todos, Ichigo se le lanzo en sima a Renji, tomándolo del cuello mientras parecía querer golpearlo. Si, los celos matan. Toushiro los observo con enfado por un momento, pero al igual que Chad e Ishida, decidió ignorarlos. Par de infantiles. Mikuru le mostró a los otros tres más o menos hacia donde sentía el reiatsu de las dos secuestradas. Después de unos minutos de concentración, Toushiro pudo sentir el reiatsu de su esposa y su amiga. Ok, decidido. Hora de actuar. Volteo su mirada hacia los otros dos que peleaban y por fin hizo algo para detenerles.

-¡Hey, par de idiotas!-Los llamo.-¡Ya párenle! Después de rescatar a Ran-ai y Rukia-chan, se matan si quieren…-

-Ok.-Ichigo soltó a Renji, que esta de mas decir que le sangraba gran parte del rostro y tenia moretones por todas partes, Ichigo le había dado con todo.-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?-Pregunto sin mas.

-… Es simple. Nos dividimos, unos van por aya.-Señalo un lugar en específico.-Otros por aya.-Otra ves.-Y otros por acá.-

-Claro…-Nótese el sarcasmo en Ichigo.-¿Y cual es el punto de todo eso? ¿¡A donde carajos nos dirigimos!?-

-Ahí…-Le señalo la mansión que se encontraba en la sima de una colina.-Es donde se siente el reiatsu de Ran-ai y Rukia-chan…-

La división fue rápida y nadie se quejo, no era momento para eso. Renji y Mikuru iban por el camino de la derecha. Chad e Ishida por el de la izquierda. Y Toushiro e Ichigo por el de en medio. Todo estaba perfecto, hasta el momento, nada ni nadie los atacaba o algo por el estilo…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Si había algo que le molestaba, era que aquel imbésil quisiera pasarse de listo con ella. ¿Qué creía? Que era tonta y no se daría cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. Rukia ya se estaba cansando de los comentarios de doble sentido de Kai. Tenia la intención de tomar su Zanpakutoh y partirle toda su madre, pero o desgraciado que le había quitado su arma. Suspiro profundamente. Ya había mandado a su "espía" para que le informara acerca de Renji. Necesitaba saber… si el venia con Ichigo…

-Ran-chan…-La llamo.

-¿Jump?-Exclamo.

-¿Tu crees que realmente el idota de Ichigo venga por mi… quiero decir, por nosotras?-Cuestiono ese rato que estaban juntas.

-Pues… yo pienso que si, Kia-chan.-Contesto. Su amiga dio un fuerte suspiro.-Kia-chan, estas actuando como una adolescente enamorada…-Le comento, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué? No es cierto…-Se defendió.

-Claro que si…-Le contesto posando una mano sobre su hombro.-Desde que te conté lo de Ichigo, no has dejado de preguntarme si el vendrá por ti a cada rato…-

-¿Eh?-Exclamo, dándose cuenta de que era verdad.-… Lo ciento, no puedo evitarlo.-Rangiku se sorprendió un poco.-Tal vez me emocione mucho porque tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veo…-Sentencio.-Pero es que…-Dijo poniendo una mirada de tristeza, Rangiku entendió lo que le pasaba y la abrazo un poco.-Quiero verlo.-Confeso.-Realmente, solo quiero verlo una ves mas…-

-Kia-chan…-

-¡Rukia-san, Rangiku-san!-Interrumpiendo el momento, Chise entro a la habitación.

-¿Qué averiguaste, Chise?-Dijo Rukia.

-¡Kurosaki-san esta aquí!-Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par.-Vino con el Quincy, Ishida Uryuu, el humano Sado Yasutora y Toushiro Hitsugaya…-

-¿¡Ves, Kia-chan!?-Exclamo Rangiku alegre.-¡Ichigo, mi esposo y los demás vinieron! ¡Te lo dije!-

-¡Si! ¡Realmente el esta aquí!-Rukia estaba muy feliz, de verdad que lo estaba. Chise se sorprendió un poco, pero debía decirle la noticia mala a Rukia cuanto antes.

-Ah… Rukia-san.-La llamo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Exclamo viendo su rostro preocupado.

-Todo esto lo se porque el amo se ha dado cuenta de su presencia y… ha mandado a cientos de guardias a matarlos…-

-¿¡QUE!?-Rukia y Rangiku se pusieron de pie y gritaron al unísono.

-El amo dio la orden… "si los ven, mátenlos sin piedad".-

Rukia trago saliva y camino hacia la ventana, viendo el paisaje. Necesitaba pensar claro para poder ayudar a Ichigo. ¡Basta de jugar a la damisela en desgracia! Rukia había tomado una decisión y sabia que sus dos amigas la ayudaría. Volteo a verlas y sonrió con picardía, como una niña que a planeado hacerle una maldad a la niña fresa de su salón o su rival de amores. Rangiku sonrió con ella, ya se conocía esa sonrisita malvada. Chise se asusto un poco, pero al final entendió que eso podría ser divertido.

-Chise…-La llamo.-Necesitamos escapar de aquí…-

-Entiendo…-Exclamo ella triste.-Las ayudare… pero con una condición.-Rukia la miro atentamente.-Yo iré con ustedes…-

-Esta bien. Trato hecho.-Dijo Rukia.-Vengan, siéntense… ya se lo que haremos…-Las chicas se sentaron frente a Rukia.-Chise, tu tienes acceso a todo en este lugar. Así que te encargare que nos traigas nuestras Zanpakutohs, ¿puedes?-

-¡Claro!-Exclamo alegre.

-¡Bien! Ahora… quiero que investigues como podemos salir de aquí.-La chica asintió con la cabeza.  
-¡Si!-Contesto.

Rukia sonrió satisfecha. No cabía duda de que cuando se proponía algo, lo lograba. Ahora si que le enseñaría a Kai que no era ninguna estúpida y que NO necesitaba de Ichigo para cuidarse la retaguardia. Ahora solo le restaba esperar a que todo saliera tal y como lo había planeado. Fue entonces que recordó que tal vez podría utilizar aquella _cosa _que le costo tanto esfuerzo dominar. Era un animal, no había duda. Una animal en quien confiaba y hasta le quería. Si había aprendido algo de el, era que todos eran diferentes y nadie es igual a otro. O si, definitivamente. Tomo con fuerza entre sus manos el medallón en forma de la mitad de una mascara de Hollow, pensando en que lo utilizaría si las cosas se ponían realmente feas. Chise se retiro y Rangiku se percato de lo que Rukia hacia. Sonrió con melancolía al recordar las horrendas heridas que su amiga se causo en su entrenamiento para controlar a aquella bestia. Se puso en pie y camino hacia su amiga, Rukia la miro y Rangiku tomo su mano, haciendo que Rukia soltase el medallón.

-Ni si quiera se te ocurra usar esa _cosa.-_Dijo ella.

-Ran-chan… no es _algo,_ es _alguien.-_Afirmo.

-Tu lo ves como un _alguien_, pero todos sabemos que es un _algo…-_

-No…-Contesto, segura de lo que decía.-Tú no lo conoces…-

-Kia-chan…-

-… Se que suena raro. Pero si Ichigo se hizo amigo de una Arrancar, ¿Por qué yo no me hago amiga de un Hollow?-

-Porque Nell-chan es TOTALMENTE diferente a los otros Arrancars…-Le aseguro.-Nell-chan es… Nell-chan…-

-¿Por qué ella si es _alguien_?-Rangiku no se esperaba esa pregunta.-Ves, es lo mismo.-Sentencio, dándole la espalda.-… El es _alguien…-_

-…-

Rangiku se preocupo bastante. Desde hacia ya algún tiempo, Rukia mostraba cierto _afecto_ por aquella cosa que descansaba dentro de su medalloncito. Trato de tranquilizarse. Tal vez había algo que no sabia y Rukia se lo ocultaba. A decir verdad, ahora entendía muy bien porque a Ichigo le gustaba Rukia. Kuchiki menor era tan rara como el. Definitivamente.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_-"Rukia…"-_Pensó Ichigo_.-"Solo espera un poco Rukia, dentro de poco estaré con tigo…"-_Sin notarlo, acelero el paso hacia el lugar.

-¡ICHIGO!-Lo llamo Hitsugaya, el volteo a verle sin detenerse.-¡No eleves tu reiatsu o nos descubrirán!-

-¡Ah, ah!-Se escucho una vos femenina juguetona. Ambos se detuvieron.-¡Mala suerte! ¡Ya los descubrimos!-

-Sasaru, si que eres mala…-

-Lo se, Sesaru…-

Un chico y una chica se encontraban delante sus ojos, parados ambos en el techo de una de las casa, viéndolos con indiferencia, aunque directamente. Tenían un fuerte reiatsu y Toushiro entendió que ellos habían sido enviados para matarles de una buena ves por todas. Volteo a ver a Ichigo, este ya se encontraba molesto. O, genial…

-Jajajajajajajaja…-Ambos rieron al unísono

-De aquí…-Dijo Sesaru.

-… No escapan.-Termino Sasaru.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-Kia-chan… si usas esa cosa, hazlo con cuidado.-

-Su nombre… no es "_esa cosa"_.-Dijo Rukia volteándose a verla.-… Se llama… Hichigo…-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_.· Flash Back ·._

_Rukia callo, nuevamente, de rodillas al suelo. Era demasiado para su cuerpo. Usar tanto reiatsu era casi un pecado para cualquiera. Tenia que admitir que realmente quería llegar a controlar aquel ataque especial de su bankai --conseguido gracias a Yoruichi, por cierto.--. Solo tenia que aprender a domar aquella bestia que había encerrado apenas dos años atrás. Solo tenia que hacer eso._

_-Kia-chan…-Rangiku la miro realmente preocupada._

_-Rukia-chan, no esta bien que te exijas tanto.-Le comento Toushiro cargando a su hija que dormía placidamente._

_-Estoy bien, no se preocupen.-_

_Rukia se puso de pie. Tomo con firmeza a Sode No Shirayuki y realizo otra vez el Bankai. Pronto, al decir Tengoku no Tobira, Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia se encontraba en lo que reconoció como el mundo interno dentro de su propio medallón. Miro a ambos lados, siempre en guardia, buscando al ser que mantenía cautivo con ayuda de un Hadou especial inventado por el mismo Urahara Kisuke. Siempre supo que seria difícil, desde el momento en que decidió que eso seria el alma que controlaría con ayuda de Shirayuki y su Bankai. _

_-Mujer…-La vos aterradora de aquella cosa la saco de sus pensamientos.-¿De nuevo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-La chica dirigió su mirada a aquel ser.-Ya me has separado por completo de mi Rey, no tienes de que preocuparte ¡Estando aquí no puedo hacer ni madres!-Le recordó._

_-No me interesa si estas o no dentro de Ichigo.-_

_El Hollow interno de Ichigo, encerrado por dos años dentro del medallón que colgaba del cuello de Rukia, se la quedo viendo con el entrecejo curioso. Si, definitivamente aquella enana, icono de su obsesión sexual, estaba realmente llena de sorpresitas. Sonrió con lujuria y se acerco a ella, observando su nueva vestimenta. _

_-Has cambiado, Shinigami.-Comento el, merodeándola como un buitre a su cena.- ¿Creciste? Tal vez unos centímetros.-Eso le molesto a la chica.-También tus senos aumentaron de tamaño.-_

_Rukia se enfureció y lanzo su zanpakutoh directo a el, pero el Hollow detuvo su ataque con la mano. La cosa rió en burla de ella y desapareció a Sode No Shirayuki, dejando helada a Rukia. ¿Qué demonios había hecho aquella cosa? La mujer trago saliva, se sentía como desnuda ante la mirada petrificante del Hollow. Retrocedió un par de pasos, tratando inútilmente de escaparse de el. El Hollow volvió a reírse._

_-No importa cuanto te muevas, Ru-ki-a.-Dijo de una forma endiabladamente juguetona.-Vamos, ¿Qué quieres de mí?-_

_-Tu poder.-Contesto volviendo en si._

_-¿Mi… poder?-Si, definitivamente, esa mujer estaba llena de sorpresas.-¡Santo cielo! Quien lo diría. La pequeña Kuchiki es ambiciosa…-_

_-No es que sea ambiciosa. Solo te elegí para ser tú a quien controle.-_

_-Claro…-Contesto obviando esa parte.-¿Para que?-Cuestiono al instante._

_-Es muy simple y se que en realidad no te interesa.-El Hollow alzó una ceja.-Hay alguien…-Recordó a su pequeña hija.-Hay alguien a quien tengo que proteger de todo. Así que quiero, NECESITO aprender a usar la última técnica de mi Zanpakutoh, que es controlar un alma, sea cual sea…-_

_-Y me elegiste a mi.-Termino el ente maligno._

_-Si.-Contesto alzando su mirada._

_-Oh…-Exclamo dándole la espalda.-Y yo, ¿Qué gano?-_

_-…-_

_La mujer permaneció en silencio. El Hollow quería negociar, bien negociarían. Rukia se pensó unas tres veces lo que le diría y finalmente tomo una decisión._

_-¿Quieres tu libertad?-El Hollow se volteo a verla.-Te dejare ser libre, cuando termine con mi misión. Te prometo que te dejare en libertad.-_

_-¿No me engañas?-Pregunto acercándose._

_-No.-Dijo.-Te doy mi palabra. Tanto como Kuchiki y como Shinigami.-_

_-¿Y que tal como madre y Rukia?-_

_-¿Uh?-Eso si no se lo esperaba, volvió a retroceder un par de pasos y el se le acerco incluso mas.-También.-Dijo con decisión.-Como madre y como Rukia.-_

_Hollow Ichigo sonrió con malicia, cosa que a Rukia le reventó el hígado, pero no tenia opción. Sin previo aviso, el Hollow se le acerco más y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, aquella cosa junto sus labios y la beso salvajemente, dejándola sin aliento y estática por todo el rato que sus bocas permanecieron unidas. Rukia solo pudo sentir la asquerosa sensación de la lengua de esa cosa en su boca y fue entonces que reacciono. Alzo su mano y la golpeo fuertemente contra la mejilla del Hollow. _

_-¡Imbesil!-Dijo escupiendo la saliva que aun tenia la esencia de su compañero. Rukia alzó su mirada y vio como la mejilla que había golpeado tenia un color diferente al resto del rostro y cuerpo del Hollow y no era precisamente el rojo del golpe.-¿Cómo?-_

_Rukia se le acerco, algo confundida por lo que pasaba. El Hollow la encaro molesto, dispuesto a seguramente matarla a como diera lugar, pero la expresión de Rukia hizo estragos con sus sentimientos malvados, haciendo que, por primera vez, sintiera algo calido golpear su cuerpo. Rukia toco su rostro. Ahora fue el Hollow quien retrocedió unos pasos y Rukia se le volvió a acercar._

_-¿Por qué…?- Ella puso su otra mano en la otra mejilla del animal_

_-Ah…- El Hollow, por primera vez sintió ¿miedo? ¿Escalofríos? ¿Qué es lo que sentía? ¿¡Que demonios estaba sintiendo!?_

_-Mira.-Le dijo.-Cada ves que te toco, tu piel cambia de color.-Dijo sonriendo.-Se parece al color de piel de Ichigo. ¿Por qué?-_

_-¿¡Y quieres que yo lo sepa!?-_

_El Hollow se alejo rápidamente, no le gustaba lo que aquella mujer le hacia sentir desde hacia ya años atrás. Si, debía admitir que desde antes la deseaba, desde que el desgraciado pelinaranja le contagio cierto cariño por la morena. Rukia se quedo parada en el mismo lugar, sin poder creer que estuvo haciendo antes y que esa cosa la haya… besado. Instantáneamente puso su mano derecha en sus labios, sintiendo con asco la sensación de los labios del Hollow sobre los suyos._

_-Si no te gusto el beso, no es mi problema.-El Hollow la miro de reojo.-Ya se que prefieres a tu príncipe naranja, pero será mejor que te empieces a conformar con migo.-_

_-¡TU!-Rukia se enojo de sobremanera y, sin saber como, apareció de nuevo a Sode no Shirayuki._

_-Deberías agradecerme eso…-Señalo el arma._

_-¿¡Quieres que te mate!?-_

_-No. Se que no lo lograrías, así que no me preocupo de nada.-Dijo despreocupado realmente.-Lo dije porque sabia que el comentario te haría enojar y… acabas de aprender a llamar a tu Zanpakutoh, no importa donde estén…-_

_Kuchiki vio impresionada su espada y se dejo derrotar en esa guerra de palabras. Tenia que admitir, que aquel Hollow no era exactamente lo que ella pensaba… Seria divertido poder controlarlo._

_-Con respecto al trato…-Dijo el Hollow._

_-¿Lo harás?-Ella se acerco de nuevo._

_-Pero me darás mi libertad, ¿recuerdas?-Dijo._

_-¿Eso es un si?-Ella arqueo una ceja._

_-Estas en lo correcto, Rukia.-_

_Ella sonrió inconcientemente, el Hollow se la quedo viendo. A decir verdad, realmente quería saber porque su piel había ¿cambiado de color? El silencio se hizo incomodo. Si, el podría llegar a ser un grosero de primera, pero ella era diferente a cualquier otra y no tenia la intención de perder a su amo. El Hollow se acerco a ella, con toda la intención de besarla de nuevo, pero Rukia alzo la mirada antes de que el se la levantara y entonces… ella sonrió para el._

_-¿Sabes? Eres muy diferente a Ichigo.-Le comento._

_-"¿Que soy diferente a Ichigo?" ¡Pues claro! Soy miles de veces mejor que mi ex-Rey… amo.-_

_-No es necesario que me llames amo, ni que fueras animal, a…-Ella se quedo callada.-Necesitas un nombre.-Le informo._

_-Soy un Hollow, no necesito un nombre…-Le recordó._

_-Las cosas no tienen un nombre propio. ¿Te consideras una cosa?-El Hollow la observo severamente. ¿Qué estaba tramando esa mujer?-Supongo que no.-Dijo ella sin mas.-Veamos…-Pensó en un nombre para su nueva adquisición._

_-Por favor, si me vas a poner un nombre, el que sea, menos Chappy…-Le rogó. Rukia se mostró molesta por aquello. En eso si que es idéntico a Ichigo._

_-… A ver…-Ella puso un dedo sobre su mentón.-¡LO TENGO!-Asusto a su acompañante.-Tu nombre será… ¡HICHIGO!-_

_Hichigo la observo atónito en el mismo lugar donde estaba. Ella se incomodo y lo golpeo en la cabeza, justo como lo haría con Ichigo. El Hollow se quejo, pero ella sonrió y toco su rostro. Cuando Hichigo vino a reaccionar, el color de su piel había cambiado y ahora parecía por completo Ichigo… solo que con los ojos mas oscuros y ciertos colmillos pequeños en la dentadura. Rukia le tomo la mano y volvió a sonreír._

_-Hollow o no, para mi serás una persona mas. No creo que seas algo, yo se que eres alguien. Suena raro, pero realmente eres diferente a como yo creía. Gracias, Hichigo. Gracias por ayudarme a proteger a mi hija. Te prometo que algún día te daré tu libertad. Pero quiero que me prometas que nunca le harás daño a mi hija o a Ichigo. Con migo, has lo que quieras, pero a ellos… A ellos déjalos en paz.-_

_.· Flash Back Out ·._

-No era necesario que me pusieras un nombre, de verdad que no lo era.-

-¿Eso crees, Hichigo?-Pregunto revolviéndose en la cama.-Yo creo que estuvo bien.-

-Si tú no me hubieses puesto un nombre yo no estaría…-

-Enamorado de mi, lo se…-

Rukia se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana, manteniendo su plática mental con el Hollow al que controlaba con su Bankai. Ella suspiro y sintió como el dije que colgaba de su cuello empezaba a calidecer y diciendo mentalmente _Tengoku no Tobira, Sode no Shirayuki _pronto Hichigo estaba al lado de ella. Rukia lo miro de reojo.

-… No es que me cause gracia. Es solo que es tu culpa que sienta esto.-Aseguro el Hollow viendo el paisaje.-Ja. ¿A esto le llaman secuestro?-

-Lo mismo me pregunto. No es mi culpa, en todo caso seria culpa de Ichigo, tu recibiste esos sentimientos por el y…-

-Yo los termine de cosechar. Ya me se ese sermón, _amo._-

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así…-

Rukia se volteo a verle, el Hollow también lo hizo, logrando que ambos intercambiaran miradas. Si había algo de lo que Rukia estaba segura, era de que cada vez que volvía a ver a ese Hollow, se le hacia mas parecido a Ichigo. En realidad, se hacia mas humano en sentimiento, pero seguía siendo un _monstruo._

-No tengo ganas de discutir contigo… regresa a mi mundo o al del collar, como quieras.-

-¿A tu mundo? Primero muerto antes de estar con la sonsa de Shirayuki y el mundo del collar… menos. Me gusta estar aquí.-

-Si Kai te ve aquí, me meterás en un gran problema ¿Sabes?-

-Nada que mi espada no solucione…-

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre matar solo porque si?-

-Seria una buena causa, mi razón de existir. Estaría protegiéndote.-

-¿Jump?-Rukia se lo quedo viendo y camino hacia la cama.-¿Sabes? Soñé con el día en que te puse Hichigo.-

-¿A si?-Hichigo cerro los ojos.-¿Qué con eso?-

-Recordé que te prometí darte tu libertad.-Hichigo abrió los ojos.-Gomen ne… por no haberlo cumplido aun.-

-Ya no quiero mi libertad.-La interrumpió.

Rukia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y volteo a verle. ¿Qué había dicho? Hichigo la miro con tranquilidad y desvió la mirada. Es cierto, cada vez se volvía mas humano. Al principio le molestaba, pero ahora estaba muy acostumbrado y tenia la _esperanza _de que tal vez así, llamaría la atención de su amo y lograría que ella se olvidase del que antes fue su Rey e incluso le correspondiese.

-¿Ha-hablas en serio?-Cuestiono ella.

-Si.-Contesto.-No necesito ser libre. Te he protegido a ti y Saki durante años, son importantes para mí. No necesito ser libre, no mientras este a tu lado. Mi vida es protegerte. Así que… ya soy libre estando aquí.-

-Hichigo…-Rukia esbozo una sonrisa.-Has madurado mucho.-Comento, el Hollow la observo extrañado.-Esta bien… solo no te quieras propasar con migo, ¿entendido?-

-Claro…-

Rukia lo miro y volvió a sonreír. Es cierto, se sentía segura con el, aunque sonara raro. Suspiro profundamente y murmuro el nombre del hombre a quien tanto amaba. Hichigo se molesto un poco y volteo la mirada. Rukia se giro con dirección a su cama de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, Hichigo la estaba abrazando por la espalda, como queriendo darle fuerzas. Y como en muchas otras ocasiones, Rukia se dejo consolar. Dentro de poco, la mujer empezó a llorar silenciosamente, mientras el otro ser maldecía mentalmente la hora en que se había enamorado de _SU amo._

_**To be Continued…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Yume Mite Iyou**

**Chapter 11****.- Before the End  
-Post Inferno-**

-"Rukia…"-Pensó de nuevo. Con este par de individuos se retrasaría en su reencuentro.-¿Y ustedes que quieren?-Cuestiono Ichigo sin mas.

-La pregunta es, ¿Ustedes que quieren en nuestro hogar?-Contesto con otra pregunta Sasaru.-Mi nombre es Kunieda Sasaru.-

-Yo soy su hermano mayor, Kunieda Sesaru.-Se presentó el chico.

-¿¡Mayor!? ¿¡Pero si somos mellizos!?-Le reclamo la chica, rompiendo el ambiente de seriedad y escalofríos que había.

-¡Yo nací primero! Así que yo soy mayor que tu, Sasaru…-Contesto cruzándose de brazos.

Ichigo y Toushiro no dijeron nada y empezaron a caminar lentamente, tratando de alejarse lo mayor posible de esos dos. Mientras tanto, Sasaru y Sesaru se sumergieron en una fuerte discusión sobre quien era mayor. No fue hasta que Sesaru volteo su mirada hacia dirección contraria que vio como Ichigo y Hitsugaya corrían a toda velocidad hacia la mansión de su amo.

-¿¡A donde y tan aprisa!?-Pregunto el chico, una vez que los alcanzaron. Eran realmente rápidos.

-Sesaru, vamos a jugar con estos pelmazos.-Declaro la chica.

-¿Quieren pelea? ¡Bien! Porque estoy lo suficientemente enfadado como para descargarme con lo primero que se me ponga en frente. Para su desgracia, son ustedes…-Dijo Hitsugaya desenvainando su Zanpakutoh.

-De acuerdo…-Empezó Sasaru, si que hablaba.-… Sesaru, el será tu oponente. Yo quiero al novio de nuestra señora…-

-¡No es justo! ¡Solo a ti el amo te aplaudirá cuando le diga que mataste a ese hombre!-Dijo molesto el chico.

-"Rukia…"-Pensó Ichigo.-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Ya dejen de estar peleando entre ustedes! ¡Ya me tienen arto!-

-¡Esta bien!-Dijo Sesaru después de recibir una fea mirada por parte de su hermana.-Yo peleare con el _wey_ este…-

-¡Ash! ¡Esta bien! Pelea con quien quieras….-

-"Rukia…"-Definitivamente, Ichigo tenia la mente en otro lado.

-¡Oye, pelo pincho! ¡Ya despierta!-Dijo Sesaru, esperando a que Ichigo regresara a la tierra.

Ichigo le dedico una mirada asesina antes de poner a Zangetsu en frente de si. Miro a Toushiro defenderse de Sasaru y decidió ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. Sesaru, al ver que Ichigo no hacia nada, tomo la iniciativa y procedió a atacar primero. De repente, una fuerte bola de energía roja intento golpear al pelinaranja, pero este la esquivo antes de que le diera. El chico se percato de que estaba algo oxidado…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-"Solo espero que los demás estén bien…".-Pensó Uryuu escondiéndose junto a Chad de los guardias que seguramente los buscaban.

-Se fueron.-Dijo Sado al ya no verlos.

-Así parece. Vamos.-

Ambos chicos empezaron a correr tan rápido a como sus piernas se lo permitían. Si de algo se arrepentía Uryuu, es de haber pensado que todo eso seria fácil. Una de dos: Todo estaba planeado por el enemigo o eran muy escandalosos como para haber llamado su atención. Si era la ultima, ya sabría a quienes dos echarles la culpa.

-¡Humanos!-Una voz de ultratumba se escucho cerca de ellos.

-¿… Que demo…?-

Pero antes de que Ishida reaccionara, Chad ya estaba en el suelo con una gran herida. Uryuu dirigió su mirada hacia su atacante y sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que vio. ¿¡Ese era Ichigo!?

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Renji tenía una sola cosa en mente: Rescatar a su esposa. Tenia la leve sospecha de que el crédito se lo llevaría Ichigo, así que decidió que el seria la primera persona que Rukia viera. Si, no amaba a Rukia como una esposa, pero era como la hermana menor que jamás tubo y es por eso que el simple hecho de verla acaramelada con el Shinigami Sustituto, le ponía los pelos mas de punto de lo normal.

-¡Renji!-Mikuru callo de rodillas al suelo al sentir un tremendo Reiatsu.-¿Qué… sucede…?-El poder la hizo desmayar.

Renji, al igual que Mikuru callo de rodillas en el suelo. Alzo con dificultad su mirada para encontrarse con…

-¿Qué…?-Renji simplemente no podía creer lo que veía.-… no puede ser…-

Antes de que Renji lograse hacer cualquier cosa, la chica que tenia en frente hizo un kidou, logrando así, que Renji se desmayara. La shinigami sonrió con malicia.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-¡Mierda!-Musito Sesaru.

-¿Qué pasa mocoso? ¿Es demasiado para ti?-

-¡No te burles, Shinigami!-Sentencio volviendo a formar una bola de reiatsu.-¡Kisei!-Lanzo la bola.-¡Kunieda!-La esfera se transformaron en dagas.

El pelinaranja trato de esquivarlas todas, pero algunas le lastimaron ciertas partes del cuerpo. Sesaru jadeo y miro como Ichigo se mantenía de pie con la respiración agitada. El chico estaba muy arrepentido de haber pensado que derrotarle seria fácil. Se reprocho a si mismo el no haber escuchado a su amo cuando les advirtió de lo fuerte que Kurosaki Ichigo era. No por nada Kai quería absorber su reiatsu.

-¿Cansado, Kurosaki?-Lo dijo por molestar.

-No mas que tu…-Contesto, logrando que fuera su oponente el ofendido por el comentario.-Esto se esta alargando demasiado…-Ichigo puso de nuevo frente a el su Zanpakutoh.-Lo ciento, pero me están esperando en casa… ¡GETSUGA TENSHOU!-

Kunieda mayor miro sin poder hacer nada el rallo de energía que se aproximaba hacia el. Cerró los ojos y dejo que le pegara. Ichigo sonrió con pena al ver al chico tirado en el suelo inconciente. Realmente no quería matar a nadie, pero si se le interponían en su camino a rescatar a la mujer que ama, no lo pensaría ni dos veces en usar a Zangetsu.

-¡Toushiro!-El chico seguía peleando contra Sasaru.

-¡Sigue!-Le indico el chico.-¡Yo los veré en la mansión! ¡Vete, Ichigo!-

-¡De-demo…!-

-¡Que te largues!-

-¡¡¡SESARU!!!-Sasaru se percato del estado de su hermano.

-¡Rápido! ¡Vete!-

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza y usando Shunpou, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando así atrás a su compañero sumido en una batalla bastante peligrosa. Se notaba a leguas que Sasaru es mucho más fuerte que Sesaru. Se arrepintió de haber dejado a Shiro con esa niña loca.

_-"Rukia…"-_Pero ahora debía de rescatarla.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-¡RUKIA-SAN!-Chise entro de repente en la habitación, asustando así a la morena.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-E-el amo… El amo soltó a los Kuro Shissou…-

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Las muertas en SS!?-Rukia no podía creerlo.

-Si…-Contesto afligida.-Han capturado a cuatro de los infiltrados. Una chica y tres chicos…-Comento.

-¿¡Como!?-Rukia no podía creerlo.-¿Quiénes…?-

-Ishida Uryuu, Motosuwa Mikuru, Abarai Renji y Sado Yasutora.-Contesto casi al instante.-Ichigo-san y Hitsugaya-san no han aparecido… Así que he de suponer que están bien…-

Rukia pensó por unos segundos lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Dejaría que les hicieran esto a sus amigos? ¿A aquellos que lo dejaron todo por ir a rescatarle? ¡BASTA! Rukia apretó con fuerza sus puños y volteo a ver de lleno a la chica pelinegra de lentes. Chise trago saliva al ver la mirada asesina de Rukia y permaneció estática hasta que la mujer hablo.

-Necesito ya mi Zanpakutoh, Chise…-Cerro los ojos y bajo la mirada.-… Tráeme a Sode no Shirayuki…-

Chise la miro anonadada y entendió que Rukia iba muy en serio. Asintió decidida con la cabeza y salio a toda velocidad a donde ella sabia que estaría el arma de las dos chicas a las que tenia que "vigilar".

-¡Chise!-Un chico la llamo.

-¡Key-kun!-Casi muere al oír su nombre.

-¿Ya supiste? ¡Un shinigami de cabello naranja derroto en un dos por tres al presumido de Sesaru!-

-¿¡QUE!?-Eso era increíble.-Y… ¿Sasaru?-

-Nada… desapareció. Peleo contra un capitán. Ninguno de los dos gano. Se puede decir que pospusieron su pelea. Pero ahora ella planea tomar venganza contra el shinigami que casi mata a su hermano…-

-¡NO! ¡Ichigo-san!-

Key vio curioso como Chise corría escaleras abajo. Se pregunto quien demonios era Ichigo-san y decidió seguirla. Vio como su amiga entraba en la habitación donde se guardaba el armamento de los enemigos y eso le llamo mucho la atención. Se asomo por la puerta entre abierta y observo sorprendido como su amiga buscaba algo. Después de unos segundos más, Chise dio por encontrada las dos Zanpakutohs que le habían pedido. Key no daba crédito a lo que veía. ¿Qué demonios hacia esa loca?

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Chise?-Cuestiono Key abriendo la puerta por completo.

-¡Key-kun!-Era la segunda vez que Key la asustaba en ese día.

-¿Por qué tomas esas espadas? Sabes que no podemos hacer eso…-

-Key-kun…-Chise no sabia que hacer.-Veras, yo… voy a escapar junto con Rukia-san y Rangiku-san…-

-¿Qué?-Key abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Gomen ne, Key-kun…-Se disculpo por no contarle desde un principio.-¡Onegai! ¡No se lo digas a nadie!-

-¡Demo, Chise!-

-¡¡¡ONEGAI!!!-

-…-Key no sabia que hacer.-… Esta bien…-Dijo sin más.-Yo… también escapare con ustedes…-

-¿En verdad?-Los ojos de Chise se iluminaron al instante.

-¿Crees que soportare estar aquí sin ti?-

Chise sonrió un poco sonrojada. Es cierto, Key decía estar enamorado de ella. La chica regreso su mente al favor que su persona mas amada le había pedido. Le contó en el camino a Key lo que harían. Key se percató de algo… El cariño de Chise hacía "Rukia-san", no era normal…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-¡Renji!-Mikuru lo zarandeó, esperando que se despertara.-¡Despierta, idiota!-

-Jummp…-Exclamo despertando de repente.-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Mira donde estamos!-Le indico.

Renji recordó que habían sido atacados por… No, no era posible. Borro ese pensamiento de su mente y se concentró en tratar de reconocer donde demonios estaba. Esta bien, no era muy difícil. Evidentemente estaban en una prisión bastante desaseada. En la SS, por lo menos, tenían la decencia de tener la cárcel aseada, no que aquí… Cristo resucitado…

-¿Nos atraparon?-Exclamó Mikuru asustada.

-Es obvio que si, Mikuru. No seas tan tonta.-Dijo el hombre pelirrojo.-No somos los únicos…-Dijo al escuchar que alguien entraba al lugar en donde estaban.

Pronto se asomaron varios hombres que traían dos cuerpos que Renji reconoció rápidamente como Ishida y Sado. Uno de los hombres abrió la reja donde estaba junto con Mikuru y los demás lanzaron dentro a los otros dos compañeros del capitán. Una vez que los guardias se fueron, Renji se dispuso a ayudar a sus amigos al igual que su teniente.

-¿Qué les paso a ustedes?-Pregunto Renji.

-¿A nosotros? Un tipo idéntico a Ichigo nos ataco.-Contesto Ishida sentándose en la incomoda cama que había.-Tenia el cabello negro y los ojos… azules, creo…-

-Shiba Kaien.-Dijo rápidamente Mikuru.-Sin duda, Shiba Kaien.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Quiso saber Sado al igual que los demás.

-Rukia-san me comentó sobre el.-Confeso.-Ella dijo que su primer amor era idéntico a Kurosaki-san, solo que tenia el cabello negro y los ojos azules. Así que me supuse que es el, ya que estos locos están reviviendo almas muertas en la SS.-

Los tres hombres quedaron en silencio. ¿Realmente seria aquel sujeto? Aunque eso no importaba realmente en esos momentos. Uryuu suspiro, creyendo pensar que su mejor amigo estaría bien.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Chise corría por las calles de su hogar. Dentro de poco no viviría más allí. Se concentro en lo que estaba, tenía que hallar a Ichigo-san y llevarlo a donde estaba Rukia-san. Suspiro. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera traicionando la confianza de su amo? Suspiro de nuevo. Era obvio, su amor por Rukia era más fuerte que su amor por su amo. Se detuvo al sentir un fuerte reiatsu que jamás había sentido antes. Se concentro y pudo percatarse que no era de nada conocido por ella. Es decir, no era ni de un arrancar, ni de las almas negras y tampoco de sus compañeros, era como la de un vizard, pero al mismo tiempo se parecía a la de un shinigami común. Sonrió, ¡Ya había encontrado a Ichigo-san!

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

El joven shinigami puso su espada frente a el, encarando a la chica de lentes que tenia en frente. Ya había sentido su reiatsu algo lejos, pero ahora que la tenía en frente, no parecía ni siquiera un enemigo. Pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar y es por eso que el se puso en guardia, antes de que la chica intentase algo.

-¡No! Ichigo-san, yo no quiero hacerte nada malo…-Dijo la chica moviendo rápidamente sus manos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Quiso saber el chico, colocándose a Zangetsu en el hombro derecho.

-Rukia-san me lo dijo…-Contesto, sintiendo un gran alivio al ver que el chico ya no la amenazaba con su espada.

-¿Qué? ¿Rukia?-Exclamo alterado.

-¡SI!.-Contesto recordando el porque se había salido de la mansión.-Ella me dijo que lo buscara… y que viniera con migo, que la llevara con ella y que ella tenia un plan y que…-

-¡Ya cállate!-Dijo Ichigo confundiéndose entre tanto parloteo de la chica. Chise se sonrojo un poco.-A ver si entendí… Tú conoces a Rukia y ella te mando a buscarme ¿No?-Chise asintió.-Bien. Según tu, lo hizo porque tiene un plan y tu me llevaras con ella, ¿verdad?-

-Exactamente.-Contesto ella sonriente.

-Bien, ¡te creo!-A Chise se le ilumino el rostro.-¡Te creo que estas bien sonsa!-Dijo el chico que en realidad no le creyó nada.

-Pe… ¡pero es verdad!-

-Si, como no…-Contesto Ichigo, guardando a Zangetsu.-Que casualidad que tú apareces justo cuando me pierdo en esta madre…-

-¿Estabas perdido?-Exclamo Chise.

-…-A Ichigo le salio el tic nervioso en una ceja.-Como decía. No me parece muy convincente lo que me estas diciendo.-

Tan cabeza dura como siempre, Ichigo siguió discutiendo con la chica de lentes, sin darse cuenta de que otra chica rubia los observaba desde el techo de una casa. La chica sonrió al ver al pelinaranja.

-¡Kurosaki Ichigo!-Se Escucho la vos de Sasaru.

-Sasaru-chan…-Murmuro Chise al verla.

-¡Tu…!.-Exclamo el chico.-¿¡Que es lo que quieres!?-

-¡Venganza!-Contesto señalándolo.-¡Casi matas a mi hermano! ¡No te lo perdonare nunca! ¡Kurosaki Ichigo!-

-¡Detente, Sasaru-chan!-Le rogó Chise asustada.

-¿¡Como me puedes pedir que me detenga, Chise!? ¡Este hombre casi mata a mi hermano!-Sentencio señalando de nuevo al chico.

-¡Si quieres pelea, apresúrate! ¡No puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes!-Dijo claramente furioso Ichigo.

Sasaru se lanzo de lleno a atacarlo. Chise se hizo un lado al igual que Ichigo, logrando que la bola de energía chocara contra una construcción y la destruyera casi por completo. Ichigo pudo notar claramente la diferencia de reiatsus entre Sesaru y su hermana. La chica, envuelta en furia, alzo su brazo izquierdo a un lado de ella e invoco una alabarda. Ichigo trago saliva al ver que la chica se acercaba a el a toda velocidad. Con mucho esfuerzo, el chico logro esquivarla.

-Eres rápido…-Dijo la chica, disfrutando de su venganza.

-Gracias. Tu también…-Contesto el joven.

-Baya, al menos tienes buenos modales…-

Una vez más, Sasaru se lanzo al ataque. Esta vez, Ichigo detuvo su ataque con Zangetsu, la chica se sorprendió de ello. Ichigo aprovecho la distracción de la chica y rápidamente invoco su bankai. Cielos, se sentía bien usarlo después de tantos años. La rubia sonrió al verlo con su bankai.

-¿Sabes? Tratare de no hacerle daño a tu rostro. Eres muy guapo.-

-Gracias. Aunque lamento informarte que para mi solo existe una mujer bella en cualquier mundo…-Le anuncio.

-Oh. Hablas como todo un Romeo.-Dijo burlonamente.

-De hecho…-Dijo el chico recordando cierta estupidez que alguna vez hizo.-Me aprendí los diálogos completos de Romeo por esa mujer.-

-¿De verdad? Cuanta devoción le tienes…-La chica se puso en posición de ataque.-Supongo que… la mujer de la que tanto hablas es nuestra señora.-Ichigo puso cara de duda.-Kuchiki Rukia.-

La chica formo con su albarda una gran concentración de energía, Ichigo se preparo para atacar. De repente, Sasaru le lanzo la GRAN esfera de energía, ante la mirada atónita de Chise. Ichigo, con gran velocidad, esquivo la bola, burlándose de su dueña.

-¿De que te ríes, Doctor Kurosaki?-Cuestiono Sasaru.-Ahí no termina todo…-

-¿Pero que demo…?-Ichigo fue golpeado por varias de las pequeñas esferas que antes formaba Sesaru. Después, estas se transformaron en dagas y volvieron a pegarle-¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG!!-

-Te lo advertí…-

Ichigo callo de lleno al suelo, dejando un gran charco de sangre. Sasaru sonrió triunfante y Chise corrió hacia el pelinaranja. Sin mas, Sasaru se fue, dispuesta a buscar a Hitsugaya y terminar con su batalla. Era obvio que en cuestión de minutos o tal vez una o dos horas, Kurosaki Ichigo moriría desangrado. No había nadie que pudiera curar los resultados de las heridas que aquel ataque de Sasaru dejaba.

-I-ichigo-san…-Susurro Chise al ver que el chico no reaccionaba.

De repente, empezó a llover…

_**To be Continued…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Yume Mite Iyou**

**Chapter 12****.- I Love You  
-Post Inferno-**

-I-ichigo-san…-Murmuro Chise asustada al ver que el chico simple y sencillamente no reaccionaba.

Kurosaki Ichigo estaba tirado en el suelo derramando sangre como una llave de agua abierta. Tenía la mente en blanco. Aunque quisiera moverse, no podía ni mover un solo dedo. Pronto, su bankai se desvaneció y cerró sus ojos profundamente. Sentía la lluvia caer y una sensación de frío en por todo el cuerpo, estaba muriendo seguramente.

_.· Flash Back ·._

_-Ichigo…-_

_-Rukia…-_

_-No esta bien que…-_

_-No lo digas… déjame soñar… solo esta ves…-_

_-Ichigo…-_

_-Te amo, Rukia.-_

_-Yo también te amo, Ichigo.-_

_Kurosaki Ichigo se permitió sonreír ante la mirada llena de ternura de su Kuchiki Rukia. La pequeña shinigami se sonrojo y volvió a juntar sus labios con ternura a los del chico a quien tanto amaba. El solo tenía dieciséis años y ella era una shinigami. ¿Estaba prohibido? Si, pero, ¿Qué importaba? Habiendo amor, nada importa realmente. Ichigo comenzó a bajar lentamente dándole pequeños besos a Rukia por el cuello, pronto estas suaves carisias se convirtieron de besos apasionados, pidiendo cada vez más. La chica empezó a emitir sonidos que más que suspiros, parecían pequeños gemidos._

_-Ichigo…-Logro murmurar._

_Pronto a Ichigo le estorbo la blusa de la escuela de Rukia. La recostó suavemente sobre su cama y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa. Rukia cerró los ojos y se dejo amar por el chico. Al poco tiempo, Rukia metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa del joven, acariciando su calida piel, estas carisias le hicieron pequeñas cosquillas al chico, así que Rukia siguió con los movimientos circulares para escucharlo reír un poco mas, pero, al igual que con el, la camisa empezaba a estorbarle. La chica se incorporo y termino por deshacerse de su propia blusa, dejando ver su sostén rosado con holanes, un moñito en medio y la cara de Chappy por todas partes. Ichigo sonrió satisfecho, sus sospechas siempre habían sido ciertas, Rukia usa ropa interior de Chappy._

_-¿De que te ríes?-Quiso saber Rukia._

_-Nada. Solo… cosas mías…-_

_Rukia lo observo desconfiada, pero aprovecho la distracción del shinigami sustituto para recostarlo a el sobre la cama. Ichigo se mostró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Hora de los mimos. A Ichigo siempre le había gustado que lo achecharan, y quien mejor que Rukia, la chica a la que amaba, para hacerlo. Rukia le sonrió pícaramente y se quito la faldita tabloneada del colegio, Ichigo alzo una ceja y después le lanzo una mirada incitadora. La chica se coloco de tal manera que quedara gateando en el colchón y lo hizo hasta llegar a la altura de la cremallera del pantalón del chico. Ichigo abrió ligeramente la boca al ver que su compañera bajaba con sus dientes el cierre de su prenda y finalmente desabrochaba el botón. El joven trago saliva al ver la mirada de la chica._

_-No vas a… o ¿si?-Quiso saberlo._

_-No te preocupes… no muerdo…-_

_Ichigo volvió a abrir ligeramente la boca ante las palabras de la pequeña Kuchiki. Rukia regreso toda su atención a la entre pierna excitada del chico y con mucho trabajo y poca ayuda de Ichigo, logro sacarle el pantalón, después de eso, coquetamente bajo el bóxer del muchacho con sus dientes, excitándolo todavía mas. Pronto la chica se encontró con el equipo completo del chico, rebosante en todo su esplendor. La chica no pudo evitar abrir un poco más los ojos de lo normal, Ichigo se percato de esto y se sintió orgulloso, aunque algo apenado. Rukia tomo aire y empezó a darle pequeños besos al pene erecto del chico. Ichigo apretó con fuerza las sabanas de su cama y emitió un par de gemidos. De repente, Rukia se lo llevo de lleno a la boca, ahora si, Ichigo gimió con fuerza. Sin detenerse, Rukia tomo la suficiente confianza de agregar su traviesa lengua al movimiento. Al rato, el chico sentía que dentro de poco se iría en la boca de la chica. Y bien, así fue. La shinigami tomo un poco del espeso liquido, después de esa probada, tomo lo mas que podía, aun así, el semen del muchacho mancho parte de su cabello, cosa que no le importo realmente a Rukia, e incluso se le escurría por la boca, acto que de verdad éxito al muchacho._

_-Estas loca…-Le susurro Ichigo una ves que ella subió a la altura de su rostro sonrojado._

_-¿A si, Kurosaki-kun?-_

_-Por favor… no empieces con eso, Rukia…-_

_-Prrrrrr…-¿Ronroneo?_

_Ichigo sonrió. No, no era la primera vez que estaba con Rukia, pero siempre ella tenia algo nuevo que hacia ese encuentro inolvidable. El joven la atrapo en sus brazos y la obligo a ser ella quien se recostase en la cama, su cama. Ichigo termino de quitarse la molesta camisa y prosiguió a deshacerse del sostén de la chica. Al principio estuvo a punto de desesperarse, pero logro deshacerse de la prenda íntima, dejando expuestos al aire los pechos de ella. El chico la miro embobado y dirigió su boca a uno de los montoncitos de la chica. Rukia sostuvo con fuerza las sabanas al sentir la lengua del joven jugar con su pezón, endureciéndolo al instante, la chica soltó un sonoro gemido. Suerte que estaban ahí y no en casa del papa de Ichigo. El joven esbozo una sonrisa por el resultado de sus travesuras, así que se dirigió al otro pezón e hizo lo mismo, obteniendo los mismos resultados. Dejando atrás esa acción, el chico bajo besando suavemente el calido abdomen de la shinigami. Rukia gemía casi sin control y esto excitaba más al chico. Sin más, el joven dejo en paz a la mujer para bajar jugueteando, lamiendo en forma circular su suave y calida piel y jugando un rato con su ombligo hasta que llego a su entrepierna protegida por las bragas._

_Kurosaki miro detenidamente la prenda de la joven, rió un poco al ver de nuevo a Chappy y se dispuso a deshacerse de la molesta prenda. Una vez que Rukia fue despojada de sus bragas, Ichigo hundió su rostro en la vagina de la chica, dándole tímidos lengüetazas. Dos segundos más tarde, Ichigo lamía desesperadamente la cavidad de la joven. Rukia grito debido al placer e Ichigo se separo un poco de ella, viéndola por lo bajo. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder, la boca entre abierta y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. El joven trago saliva y subió hasta la altura del rostro de Kuchiki. Una ves que Rukia lo sintió cerca, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la dorada mirada del joven. Rukia le sonrió dulcemente y lo beso con pasión, probando de su propio ser. Ichigo correspondió el urgido beso después de haberse quedado en blanco unos segundos._

_-Te amo…-Susurro Rukia acariciando la mejilla derecha del chico._

_-Ah… Yo también te amo, Rukia…-Dijo el joven._

_-¿Quieres soñar? Hagámoslo juntos, Ichigo…-_

_-Ah, esta bien…-_

_Rukia sonrió y se sonrojo de sus propias palabras. Ichigo imito su gesto y se acomodo entre las piernas de la chica. Rukia se abrazo al cuello de Ichigo mientras esperaba lo que seguía, el joven sonrió para sus adentros, amaba esos momentos. Con cuidado, Ichigo empezó a introducirse en el interior de la shinigami, Rukia sentía que en cualquier momento volvería a gritar. El joven se detuvo por unos segundos, una ves que estuvo lo mas adentro que pudo. Tomo fuerza, mientras la chica sentía que ya no estaba consiente de nada, y salio casi por completo de ella, después, repitió la acción lentamente. Rukia gimió por el placer brindado por el chico y esto lo insito a continuar con al acción, pero esta ves con mayor velocidad. _

_-¡Ahh! ¡Ichigo!- _

_-Rukia…-_

_Rukia abrazo las caderas del joven con sus piernas mientras lo acompañaba en el movimiento. Pudo ver por la ventana que ya estaba oscuro, seguramente Yuzu estaría preocupada e Isshin los mataría cuando regresaran, pero realmente no importaba, no mientras estuviera con Ichigo. De repente, Ichigo aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, Rukia entendía que se debía a que en cualquier momento terminaría. Lo abrazo por el cuello de nuevo mientras sentía como Ichigo besaba desesperadamente su cuerpo. _

_El mayor éxtasis estaba a punto de llegar para ambos. Primero fue en Rukia, ella rápidamente beso a su novio para ahogar un grito que pondría alerta a sus locos vecinos, poco después, Ichigo soltó un gemido ronco que también ahogo en la boca de la shinigami. Ichigo dejo descansar su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, aun sin salir de ella. Podía sentir claramente como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración agitada. Sonrió mientras sentía las manos de la chica acariciar su cabello ligeramente mojado por el sudor. Ichigo dejo brotar líquido espeso dentro de ella._

_Minutos mas tarde, Ahora era Ichigo quien estaba acostado en la cama con Rukia en sima suyo, descansando en su pecho mojado por el sudor. La chica suspiro antes de incorporarse y hacer que el joven entrara en ella de nuevo. En esta ocasión fue Rukia quien llevaba el ritmo, Ichigo cerró los ojos sintiendo todo el placer que la morena le brindaba. Los gemidos inundaron la habitación, no se escuchaba otra cosa. Ichigo sentía que el placer lo quemaba, a parte del intenso calor que sentía, pero todo le valía mientras estuviera con Rukia. _

_El joven poso sus manos en la cadera de la chica y empezó a acompañarla en los movimientos que realizaba, Rukia sentía que tocaba el cielo. Ichigo la obligo a acercársele y la beso desesperadamente mientras enviaba sus manos a acariciar sus pechos. Cierto tiempo mas tarde, Ichigo volvió a eyacular dentro de ella mientras soltaba un fuerte gemido, esta vez no lo pudo evitar._

_Ahora bien, Rukia volvía a descansar sobre el fornido pecho del shinigami mientras este le acariciaba el cabello y ella el pecho con movimientos pequeños, suaves y circulares. Ichigo dio una mirada panorámica a la habitación. Cielos, y pensar que dentro de poco vivirán en ese lugar ellos dos SOLOS. Cambiaron de posición para que Rukia pudiera mimarlo al mil __por ciento__, como a Ichigo le gustaba. Siempre había sido un niño mimado después de todo._

_-Ichigo…-Lo llamo la chica._

_-¿Uhhm?-Exclamo adormilado._

_-¿No te has puesto a pensar… que puedo quedar embarazada si seguimos así?-Ichigo alzo la mirada y la encaro de lleno._

_-Bueno… en realidad no…-Fue sincero.-Pero… ¿te afectaría en algo? Ósea… ¿No te gustaría tener un hijo mío?-_

_-¿Qué pregunta es esa, Ichigo? Es obvio que si…-Se sonrojo un poco.-Pero… hay muchas cosas que nos lo impiden y lo sabes…-_

_Ichigo salio de ella, sintiendo un poco de cosquillas al separase. Se acostó a su lado e hizo que se volteara a verlo. Pudo fijarse claramente en el rostro preocupado de ella y una idea se cruzo por su mente…_

_-¿Estas embarazada?-_

_-¿¡QUE!?-Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par y se sonrojo instantáneamente.-¿Qué… Qué te hace pensar eso?-_

_-Bueno… te ves tan preocupada que…-_

_-¡Cierra la bocota!-Rukia le dio la espalda y se cubrió con las sabanas que aun quedaban sobre el colchón.-Baka-_

_-Rukia…-La llamo._

_Al no recibir respuesta, Ichigo entendió que la mujer estaba enojada. Suspiro sonoramente y se tapo igualmente con las sabanas, abrazando a la chica por la cintura. Rukia quiso escapar del agarre, pero Ichigo era miles de veces más fuerte que ella, así que no lo logro. Ichigo apoyo su frente el hombro de la chica. Rukia se estremeció al sentir la respiración calida del chico en su espalda y suspiro, Ichigo sonrió por esto._

_-Si estuviese embarazada… ¿Qué harías?-_

_-Aparte de presumirle a Keigo que tendría un hijo tuyo, restregarle en la cara a Renji lo mismo, burlarme de Byakuya y huir de el, y, por supuesto, cobrarle la apuesta a Uryuu…-Rukia lo volteo a ver con los ojos bien abiertos.-… Comerte a besos, tomarte fotos como un loco fan obsesionado por cada día que te crezca la panza y… darle gracias a todos los dioses y santos que quieran escucharme…-_

_-Ah…-Rukia sonrió.-¿Todo eso? Baya, si que tienes bien planeado todo…-_

_-Ah…-Contesto.-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-_

_-Curiosidad…-Dijo acurrucándose en el pecho del chico.-¿Qué nombre le pondrías?-_

_-Si fuese niña, OBVIO, Masaki y si fuese niño… ¿ah? Tal vez… Kaien…-_

_Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par y se sentó de golpe en la cama. Ichigo entendió la sorpresa de la chica y con su mano, la jalo por la cintura, obligándola a acostarse a su lado de nuevo. Rukia lo miro desconcertada y el solo le sonrió. Ichigo beso con ternura la frente de la chica mientras le susurraba "Es un buen nombre… y se que te gustaría" Rukia sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría, pero empezó a quedarse dormida._

_-Ichigo…-Estaba a punto de dormirse._

_-¿Qué…?-El joven también se estaba durmiendo._

_-…Es…Estoy… embarazada…-_

_.· Flash Back Out ·._

_-__"Rukia… Saki…"-_

Lentamente, Ichigo abrió los ojos mientras se sentía calido. Miro alrededor y se encontró con una chica de espaldas a el. Trato de incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor lo detuvo. Alzo un poco las sabanas que lo cubrían y vio las vendas que cubrían su pecho y parte del abdomen. Sonrió mientras pensaba que siempre lo herían en el mismo lugar.

-¡Ichigo-san!-Chise se alegro al verle despierto.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Al chico su rostro se le hizo conocido.

-Anno… Soy Hanajima Chise. Rukia-san me mando a buscarle…-Le recordó.

-Ah, si… recuerdo esa parte… Ahora si te creo…-

-Si, bueno…-Chise le dio su ropa.-Tuve… que desvestirlo para poder curarle…-

-Me… ¿Me viste desnudo?-Ichigo tomo su ropa.

-¡NO! ¿Co-como cree?-Chise se sonrojo al instante.

Ichigo se la quedo viendo desconfiado. Chise salio de la habitación y lo dejo solo para que se vistiese. Ichigo, con un poco de trabajo, se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse. Era obvio que esa chica lo había visto, pero… Realmente ya no tenía importancia. Siendo doctor, el mismo había visto a miles de personas sin nada de ropa y en peor estado, sobre todo a niños, prefería trabajar en el área de niños que en la de adultos. Los adultos ni gracias te dan cuando salen, en cambio, los niños incluso lo buscaban para colgarse en sus piernas mientras le daban las gracias o se despedían, además, cuando los veía en la calle, siempre le saludaban. Si, definitivamente cuando terminara su especialidad, se dedicaría únicamente al área de niños.

Una ves que el chico termino de vestirse, salio del lugar y observo a Chise platicando con un chico que al parecer la estaba regañando. Carraspeo un poco para hacerse notar y Chise camino hacia el, el otro chico lo vio desconfiado.

-¿Vas a llevarme con Rukia?-Quiso saber.

-Claro…-Contesto la chica mientras buscaba a Zangetsu.-Aquí tiene su Zanpakutoh.-

-¿Por qué… obedeces a Rukia?-

-Eso es simple…-Comenzó a decir.-Rukia-san es la primera persona que me ha expresado cariño desde que nací. Mi padre murió cuando era niña y de por si casi no lo conocí, después, mi mama se metió en las drogas y murió por una sobredosis. Así que me quede sola con mi hermana gemela y una más pequeña… Ellas siempre me trataron mal, a pesar de que siempre estuve yo trabajando para que ellas comieran y estudiaran…-Le contó.-Luego apareció el amo Darkness, el curo a de su enfermedad a mi hermana pequeña a cambio de que le vendiera mi alma y es por eso que estoy aquí…-

-¿Darkness? ¿Es el quien secuestro a Rukia?-

-¿Ah? Si, fue el…-Contesto.

-¿Por qué?-

-El amo… el amo esta enamorado de Rukia-san, así que la quiere como esposa. Por eso la secuestro, para salvarla de la desgracia que traerá el hecho de que libere a todas las almas del infierno. Solo así derrotara a Lord Dark, ósea el diablo. No es algo que se escuche en una conversación común…-

-¡Ese tipo esta loco!-Sentencio.

Ichigo salio de la casa donde se encontraba. Chise lo miro sorprendida y se despidió de su amigo, Key. Salio del lugar siguiendo a Kurosaki, el cual, solo pensaba en matar a aquel sujeto de nombre Darkness.

_**To be Continued…**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Este… Si, ya sé que no tengo vergüenza. Pero es que había perdido mis escritos y no sabía cómo volverlos a escribir fue tan traumático… Pero mi primo me prestó su USB que siempre me presta y **_**OH,**__**MEIN GOTT!**_** Los encontré 8D y ahora les traigo la actualización y espero les guste y me perdonen… Nos vemos! **

**Yume Mite Iyou**

**Chapter 13****.- Sweet  
-Post Inferno-**

Kurosaki Ichigo volteo a ver a Chise. Ciertamente, esa chica le recordaba a Yamada Hanatarou. Al igual que aquel chico, Chise había visto en Kuchiki Rukia algo que los demás no y deseaba verla libre. Suspiro al darse cuenta de que incluso tenían las mismas ideas lunáticas y poco sanas. Hanajima Chise le estaba indicando que se metieran al alcantarillado para poder llegar al palacio sin ser descubiertos. Ella lo pasaría sin problema una vez que estuvieran en el lugar. El shinigami no tuvo más opción que confiar en las ideas de Chise. Ambos entraron en los pasillos subterráneos de aquel lugar tan extraño donde se encontraban.

_-"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo es que esa niña pudo derrotarme? ¡Yo mismo aniquile a Aizen! Mi sensei va a matarme cuando se entere…"-_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-¡ACHU!-Estornudo fuertemente.-"_Al parecer, alguien se acordó de mi…"-_

-Salud, Kisuke…- Dijo Yoruichi acariciando el cabello de una dormida Saki.

-Salud, Urahara-san…- Sentencio Mayura jugando con el cuerpo inerte de Kon. El pobre león tenia que hacer guardia en el hospital donde trabajaba Ichigo.

-Gracias, chicas…-

Urahara Kisuke se acomodo el sombrero y vio como su esposa seguía haciéndole cariñitos a su _nieta sustituta_. Suspiro. Si, deseaba tener un hijo… ¿Por qué Yoruichi no había concebido aun? A veces ese hecho le hacia pensar que alguno de los dos no podía tenerlos. Alejo esos pensamientos y sonrió al ver a Saki bostezar una ves que se despertó. Esa niña era realmente tierna…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_-"Maldita sea, espero que Ichigo este bien…"-_Pensaba Toushiro mientras se escondía de un grupo de guardias_.-"Esa niña casi me mata. De verdad es fuerte…"-_

Hitsugaya sintió el reiatsu de sus demás compañeros, menos Ichigo, cerca de donde estaba. Vio detenidamente el letrero nada discreto que decía "Cárcel", así que supuso que los demás habían sido capturados. Ahora debía averiguar la forma de sacarlos de ahí o estarían en problemas.

_-"¡Mierda!"-_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-Rukia-dono…-Kai la llamo.-¿Le gustaría bajar a cenar conmigo?-  
-Claro.-Contesto la chica. No le convenía decirle que no.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras mientras Kai le platicaba acerca de lo difícil que era mantener en pie el lugar en donde se encontraban. Rukia solo fingía escucharlo cuando en realidad sostenía una plática con Ogichi. El Hollow tenia toda la intención de salir y rebanar en pedacitos a aquel sujeto, pero Rukia siempre se lo impedía.

-Gracias.-Dijo Rukia al ver que Kai jalaba el asiento para que ella se sentase.

-Rukia-dono…-Kai sabia lo que la chica tramaba.-Ayer me llego un aviso de una de mis súbditas mas poderosas, se llama Sasaru.-Comenzó a contarle.-Ella me dijo que asesino a un hombre de cabello naranja y seño fruncido.-

-¿¡QUE!-Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió que las manos le temblaban del miedo que sintió al escucharlo.

-Si.-Dijo tranquilamente comiendo sus alimentos.-Sasaru lo hizo en venganza. Rukia-dono, se cuan importante era ese hombre para usted… -Dejo de comer y cerro los ojos, lucia muy tranquilo.-Pero ahora que Sasaru me lo ha quitado de en sima, ya no habrá nada que impida que estemos juntos.-

-…-Rukia lo miro horrorizada.-… tú.-

-Rukia-dono, te dije que no descansaría hasta que fueras solamente mía…-Continuo abriendo los ojos y mirándola de frente.

-¡Estas loco!-

La shinigami se puso de pie, al mismo tiempo que hacia lo posible por tranquilizarse. Kai la miro directo a los ojos y Rukia tembló. La mirada de aquel chico tan guapo se había convertido en carmesí. La chica trago saliva y corrió a toda velocidad fuera de la habitación donde se encontraban, Kai no hizo nada más que seguir comiendo tranquilamente. Rukia subió las escaleras directo a la recamara donde permanecía la mayor parte de su tiempo. Hora de actuar.

-¡Ogichi!-Lo llamo en su mente.

-¿Ya?-El solo estaba esperando las órdenes de la chica.

-¡Por supuesto!-

Rukia tomo de debajo de la cama a Sode no Shirayuki. Sabía de antemano que Ichigo no podría estar muerto. Kai era un imbésil si quería engañarla con eso. La presencia del chico se sentía de ahí a millones de metros más. Rukia salio de la habitación en dirección a la de su amiga y le aviso que era hora de actuar. Ambas mujeres bajaron sigilosamente las escaleras. Rukia suponía que Kai aun estaría cenando, pero el hombre no estaba. Rukia suspiro en alivio y vio a ambos lados. Nadie. La suerte estaba de su lado ese día.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-Ichigo-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Lo llamo Chise.

-Adelante.-Contesto ensimismado.

-¿Todavía esta enamorado de Rukia-san?-Esa pregunta le callo como balde de agua helada al doctor.

-¿Por qué estaría aquí si no la amara?-Contesto volteándola a ver

-Anno… entiendo, entiendo…-A Chise le resbalo una gota por la nuca

Hanajima suspiro siguiendo por detrás al hombre. Ichigo llego a la conclusión de que realmente esa chica se parecía a Hanatarou. Sonrió con malicia al imaginarse a su amigo como pareja de la chica. De repente, llego a su mente el sueño que había tenido. Si, era cierto. No recordaba lo que Rukia le había dicho esa noche, ya que se había quedado dormido. Pero ahora que lo recordaba de nuevo, pudo darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Exhalo con la boca al recordar que al día siguiente Rukia lo vio besándose con Inoue… O más bien, vio a Inoue besándolo. Suspiro cansadamente. Se arrepentía de eso, en especial porque sabia que en parte era su culpa al dejar que Orihime se ilusionara con el… De hecho, el pensó que solo era un beso, le daba cierta pena que Inoue siempre estuviese enamorada de el y el jamás le había ni siquiera volteado a ver… hasta que supo que tenia poderes le importo un poco, después se convirtió en su amiga, pero… a decir verdad, nunca la quiso ni como una verdadera amiga hasta que se caso con Uryuu, ese si que era su verdadero amigo junto con Chad. De nuevo, sintió remordimiento por eso, pero… Las cosas como son…

Pronto se encontró con el reiatsu de la chica en la que pensaba día y noche incrementando a todo lo que daba. Abrió los ojos desmenuzadamente. ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS PASABA!

-¡RUKIA!-

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!-

La gente en la mansión empezó a salir lo más veloz que podía, no querían terminar como aquellos guardias que habían querido detener a una enfurecida Kuchiki Rukia. Kai sonrió al verla por la pantalla. Definitivamente, esa mujer le fascinaba.

-Amo, ¿No hará nada?-Pregunto Sasaru que había recibido las ordenes de volver.

-No. Rukia es muy poderosa. Quiero ver que es todo lo que puede hacer con Sode no Shirayuki…-

-Pero…-

-Tú solo observa.-

Sasaru se mordió el labio, tratando de controlar sus impulsos de querer decapitar a su amo en ese momento. Suspiro al saber que no estaba en posición de hacer estupideces. Kai miro de nuevo por la pantalla y sonrió abiertamente. Su mirada había vuelto a ser azulada como el cielo que alegraba el día antes de caer la noche.

_-"Aun __recuerdo la primera ves que te vi, mi amor."-_Pensó el hombre refiriéndose a Rukia.

_.· Flash Back ·._

_Hatawari Kai era un joven que a simple vista parecía normal. Pero no lo era. No, nunca lo fue. Hatawari-kun, como muchas lo llamaban, era el ser mas extraño sobre cualquier mundo. Era la representación del mal en el mundo humano. Se alimentaba del sufrimiento de los humanos y no era feliz. Por más que lo intentase, nunca lograba ser feliz. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz? Simple, según el. Solo necesitaba acabar con su padre. Pero… ¿Cómo?_

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_Kai miro hacia el frente al escuchar un alboroto cerca de ahí. Se quedo parado y vio como un par de jóvenes corrían a toda velocidad en dirección contraria a la de el y casi toda la demás gente que se hallaba en ese tranquilo y bello día en el parque. Eran un chico de cabello naranja y una chica de enormes ojos ¿azules? ¿Morados? No importaba, el punto es que esa mujer lo dejo petrificado. No sabia su nombre, pero ya la quería con el. Era hermosa, simplemente lo mas bello que había visto. ¿Qué era ese fuerte reiatsu? Ambos jóvenes pasaron al lado de el y Kai pudo oler el aroma a cerezo de la morena. Ese instante, ese preciso instante lo sintió como en cámara lenta, por muy estúpido que se escuchase aquello._

_-"Que bella…Y que poder espiritual…"-_

_Kai se volteo para ver como la chica se alejaba y se perdía entre la gente, siempre al lado del chico de cabello naranja. Si no se equivocaba, esos dos eran shinigamis. ¿Serian pareja? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Por qué existía algo tan bello y no podía tenerlo?_

_.· Flash Back Out ·._

Kai esbozó una malévola sonrisa al recordar ese día. Si, el sabia todo lo que pasaba en la vida de Rukia desde ese momento. No había tardado nada en averiguar acerca de ella. Sabia de antemano que después de haberla visto en el parque, Kurosaki había acabado con un Hollow y después de eso, ambos discutieron para luego encontrarse con una shinigami llamada Senna, que resulto no ser lo que creían. Si, lo sabía todo.

-Rukia, traviesita…-Susurro mientras seguía viéndola por la pantalla.-Aunque me ahorraras mucho trabajo aumentando el deseo de matar de Kurosaki. Entre mas este contaminada su alma, mas me servirá de alimento para mi.-Sonrió como niño pequeño.-Y después… Saki, tu y yo _"viviremos felices para siempre"…-_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Rukia sentía que algo andaba mal. ¿Por qué Kai no mandaba a alguien especial a acabarlas? Sabía que ese escándalo que estaban haciendo era más que suficiente para llamar su atención. Vamos, no lo creía TAN estúpido… ¿O si? Trago saliva al sentir un pequeño escalofrió en la espalda y siguió en lo suyo. Tal vez la estúpida era ella… ¿verdad?

_-"¿Estas bien?"-_Pregunto Ogichi en su mente, anhelaba salir.

-Si, lo estoy…-Alego la chica.-Solo tengo un mal presentimiento, pero…-

_-"No te preocupes, cualquier cosa que suceda, yo me encargaré. Lo sabes mejor que nadie, no permitiré que te pase algo malo…"-_

-Si lo se…-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Kurosaki Masaki miro atentamente la píldora verde en la mano de Kon que se hallaba en el cuerpo de su amado padre. Cielos, no sabia que eso aun existiera. Kon le sonrío esperando que ella aceptara su plan medio extraño. Mayura trago saliva, algo no le cuadraba en todo ese asunto. Vamos, no eran tan mensas… Esta bien que fueran un par de niñas inocentonas, pero se daba cuenta perfectamente de que Kon era un maldito pervertido que pervirtió la mente de un bastante simplón Kurosaki Ichigo. Trago saliva nuevamente al ver que Masaki tomaba la píldora con su mano.

-Entonces… ¿Esta es el alma modificada de mi mama?-Pregunto la chica de cabellos negros, Kon asintió con la cabeza.

-Se llama Chappy… Bueno, así le puso tu mama… Todos los demás la llaman, Pyohn…-Comento.

-¿Pyohn?-Exclamo.

Kon sonrío satisfecho. Oh, era un genio. Si lograba convencer a la chica, podría ver a su _novia_ una vez más. Recordó la última vez que la vio por culpa de Ichigo…

_.·Flash Back·._

_Kurosaki ichigo estaba ARTO. Arto de su maldita y asquerosa vida de mierda y de Kon y ESA chica TAN exageradamente EXTRAÑA. ¡CON UN DEMONIO! Tenia suficiente con Kon antes de que ella apareciera… ¡JODERRRR!_

_-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!-Exclamo realmente molesto._

_-Pero… ¡Ichigo-sama!-_

_-Pyohn, mejor no __insistas o Ichigo se enojara más…-_

_-¡De-demo!-_

_-¡YA BASTA!-_

_Ichigo los miro a ambos y no justifico las acciones de la chica. Suspiro pesadamente al verla de nuevo en el cuerpo de Rukia. Ok, ya había tenido suficiente con dejar que Urahara le diera un "cuerpo" y tuviera que vivir con el y Kon… ¡PERO…! Santo cielo, entendía perfectamente que lo hacia por el y porque lo quería mucho y todas esas idioteces que la chica solía repetir, pero de verdad no le iba a permitir tomar el gigai de Rukia como nuevo cuerpo. Ah-ah…_

_-Escucha Pyohn… esto es difícil, pero creo que lo mejor es que ya no vivas con nosotros…-_

_-¡ICHIGO!-Ahora el enojado era Kon._

_-¡Esta es MI casa! ¡Tienen que seguir MIS regalas! Y cuando dije que las cosas de Rukia no se tocaban, es por eso: PORQUE NO SE TOCAN Y PUNTO.-Ambas almas modificadas se voltearon a ver.-Así que ya esta decidido…-_

_.·Flash Back Out·._

-Pero…-Murmuro Saki.-¿Y si mi papa se entera? Va a enojarse…-Mayura sonrío triunfante cuando Saki dijo eso.

-No tiene porque enterarse… vamos Saki, así será cómo tener a tus padres juntos de nuevo, ¿no?-

Esas eran las _palabras mágicas_ que Kon necesitaba para convencer a Masaki. Mayura lo miro con odio, maldito león. Saki sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, Kon festejo dentro de su mente putrefacta en pornografía y perversiones. Los tres caminaron hacia la _habitación prohibida _junto con la píldora donde estaba Pyohn. Kon tomo la píldora y la coloco en la boca del gigai de Rukia, solo era cuestión de segundos para que la chica despertara de su largo sueño de siete años.

-Uhh…-Exclamo el cuerpo empezando a moverse, Saki y Mayura Retrocedieron al instante, en cambio, Kon se acerco mas.

-¿Pyohn?-Cuestiono Kon cuando la chica se sentó en el colchón y dio una mirada panorámica a la recamara antes de encontrarse con el rostro de Ichigo.-Soy yo, Kon…-

-¿Kon?-La voz sonó dulce, aunque chillona.-¡KON MY SWEET LOVE DA PYOHN!-

Y las dos chicas no supieron ni que demonios decir ante tal cosa. Tan pronto como un rayo, Pyohn se colgó del cuello de Kon, era como ver a Ichigo y a Rukia abrazándose. Ambas sonrieron, bueno… Mayura suspiro, así que en realidad era que Pyohn estaba enamorada de Kon y no otra cosa como ella había imaginado. Cielos… hasta las almas modificadas aman en estos dorados tiempos…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Key suspiro cansadamente, esto le desagradaba en sobre manera. ¿Por qué Chise se empeñaba tanto en querer ayudar a Kurosaki Ichigo y compañía? ¿Por qué? Paro en frente de una gran puerta, el amo lo había llamado. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Trago saliva y después toco la puerta para darse paso ante ella. Kai lo observo desde el otro lado del escritorio, sentado en una silla de cuero negro. Key volvió a tragar saliva.

-Key-kun…-Murmuro Kai al verlo.-Vamos, quita esa cara, pareces asustado… como si estuvieras viendo al diablo en persona frente a ti…-

Kai sonrío con ironía ante sus propias palabras, el castaño quería morirse… de nuevo. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué le había llamado tan de repente? De verdad, tenia un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto…

-Escucha, Key-kun…-El hombre puso sus codos en la mesa y apoyo su quijada entre sus manos entrelazadas.-Quiero que me digas con toda la sinceridad del mundo si Chise me traiciona o no…-

-¡NO! ¿¡Como cree eso, señor! Chise le tiene entero respeto, señor…-Dijo al instante, Kai cerro los ojos.-

-¿Estas completamente seguro?-Kai volvió a abrir los ojos, mostrándolos de color rojo de nuevo.-Si descubro lo contrario, no solamente ella estará muerta, si no tu también, ¿Entendido?-

Key trago saliva y bajo la mirada. El no importaba, pero ¿Chise muerta? ¡Eso no podía permitirlo! ¿Qué hacer? Apretó los puños, se sentía realmente inútil. ¿Por qué nunca podía ayudar a su querida amiga? Kai sonrío satisfecho, un poco más y lograba sacarle algo.

-Si me dices lo que sabes, no le haré daño. Te doy mi palabra y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas, Key-kun…-

Eso era verdad… Por muy demonio que pudiera llegar a ser, Kai siempre cumplía sus promesas, fuera lo que fuera. Se lo pensó un poco y tomo una decisión…

-Bueno, vera señor…-

Kai sonrío con verdadera satisfacción.

_**To be Continued…**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Yume Mite Iyou**

**Chapter 14.- ****Again**

**-Post Inferno-**

Kurosaki Ichigo sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver que se acercaba a la entrada del "palacio" donde se suponía tenían encerrada a SU Rukia. Sintió fuertemente la oleada de energía espiritual salir del lugar. Entre tantas presencias, reconoció la de su morena, la de Sasaru y Rangiku. Chise trago saliva. Podía sentir perfectamente el reiatsu de las Kuro Shissou y el demoníaco reiatsu de su amo. Pero cuando quiso detener a Kurosaki, el ya había entrado al lugar. ¡Maldición! Era justo como lo describía Rukia-san….

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-¡Ichigo!-Rukia sintió de golpe la presencia del muchacho_.-"Ogichi… ¿sientes tu también el reiatsu de Ichigo?"-_

-`Ah… claramente…´-

-Ran-chan… ¿Lo sientes?-

-Si. Ichigo esta aquí, Kia-chan…-

Ambas mujeres caminaron escaleras abajo. El lugar era enorme y cualquiera se confundiría fácilmente. Rukia sentía cada vez mas cerca la presencia de fresita-kun y no podía evitar que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Eran doce años de no verse. Doce años que le parecieron una cruel eternidad, y ahora podría volver a verlo. La sola idea de estar delante de el la entusiasmo como si de una adolescente se tratase… una vez mas…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Por otro lado, Ichigo sentía justo lo mismo que la Shinigami. Chise solo rezaba a cualquiera de los Dioses que quisieran escucharla por el bien estar de todos. Ella sabía perfectamente que su amo tenia cámaras por todas partes y que seguramente estaría viéndoles. Aun así, la chica quería confiar ciegamente en Kurosaki y dejar que el se encargase de todo lo demás.

-¡RUKIA!-Ichigo sintió la necesidad de gritar su nombre.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Rukia paro en seco al escuchar esa vos. Sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y que en cualquier momento escurrirían. Pero siguió corriendo, guiada por su corazón, por muy ridículo que se escuchara; pero es en este punto de la vida de uno que te das cuenta que todas esas cosas que en la juventud te parecieron estupidas, "cursis", eran los momentos que te hacían feliz realmente y valía la pena al final de los días, después de todo. Rangiku sonrió un poco al ver la emoción desbordar de la pequeña shinigami. Ella sabía todo lo que su amiga había sufrido. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que Rukia amaba a Kurosaki Ichigo. Pero sobre todo sabía lo mucho que le había costado llegar hasta ese punto.

Pronto Rukia llego al pasillo que hacia de balcón para separar la mansión en este y oeste, tenia forma de Y. Se paralizo al instante al ver al pelinaranja parado justo frente a ella, pero en la planta baja. Rangiku también se detuvo y Chise miro la escena con ojos curiosos.

Los ojos de Ichigo no podían estar más abiertos. Quería decirle algo, pero las palabras quedaban atrapadas en su garganta. Solo podía admirar lo bella que Rukia se había vuelto con el tiempo. Mas de lo que de por si ya era cuando la conoció. Se fijo en cada parte de su cuerpo. Desde su esplendido rostro hasta la ropa que llevaba. Seguía siendo delgada, pero podía notar que sus piernas seguían igual de bien formadas y su retaguardia y caderas se habían ensanchado, dándole mas forma. Ahora detuvo sus ojos en… bueno, en su pecho. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? No era una señora exageración como los de la rubia ahí presente o los de su amiga Orihime, pero si eran… de buen tamaño. Alejo esos pensamientos y volvió a embobarse con los ojos de la chica, que lo miraban de la misma forma. ¿Se había dejado crecer el cabello? ¡Hasta estaba más alta ahora! Aunque claro… seguía siendo pequeña.

Pero Rukia no se quedaba atrás. Igualmente sus ojos se fijaron en lo cambiado que estaba. Seguía teniendo el mismo rostro de modelo de Lancôme, pero se notaba que ya estaba grande. Sus facciones de la cara y el cuello indicaban que su cuerpo estaba muy bien ejercitado. Se fijo en su cabello. Por un momento su peinado nuevo le recordó al de Kaien-dono. Era cierto, ahora se parecían más que nunca. Pero Ichigo era millones de veces mejor, según ella. Definitivamente, el cabello largo le quedaba bien. No lo tenía exageradamente largo como su hermano; más bien, como ya había pensado, al estilo Kaien, incluso un poco más largo… Pero seguía viéndose BASTANTE varonil. Y no lo pudo evitar. Y es que verlo ahí era más que suficiente para que quisiera tirársele en sima y besarlo. Lloro. Pero ya no era un llanto de tristeza, melancolía y hasta cólera. No. Era un llanto de completa felicidad. La persona que había dejado un GRAN vació en su corazón, estaba frente a ella, viéndola como quien ve lo mas bello del mundo.

Rangiku también sonrió y fue acompañada en su gesto por Chise. Ella se sonrojo. No era por nada pero… Definitivamente esos dos creaban una atmósfera que transmitía… ahh… _un matrimonio feliz, estable y eternamente enamorado _como solía decir su hermana gemela cunado hablaba sobre como quería que fuese su futuro. Ogichi solo hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y le recordó a Rukia que tenían que escapar. Pero ella ya no estaba en este mundo. En su mente solo estaba la idea de verlo a EL y SOLAMENTE a EL. Ichigo estaba en la misma situación.

-Rukia…- Logro murmurar. Y sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. Después de tantos años, se había permitido sonreír de esa manera que solo Rukia conocía. Esa sonrisa tan cariñosa que era de la morena y de nadie mas. Incluso su hija tenía _su propia sonrisa de papa_.

-Ichi…-

Ichigo se sonrojo al escuchar ese apodo. No es que nunca nadie le hubiese dicho así, ni mucho menos. Era más bien que tenia muchos años sin escuchar la voz de Rukia diciéndole _Ichi_. Y la chica no se resistió ni un momento más. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Ichigo corrió a alcanzarla. Una ves que estuvieron mas cerca…

-¡ICHIGO!-

Estaba feliz. Si, lo estaba. _Nuevamente _la tenía entre sus brazos. Podía sentir perfectamente la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo. Rukia solo trataba de controlar las traviesas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus violáceos ojos, pero le era netamente imposible. Solo quería verlo. Eso era lo único que pedía desde hacia ya muchos años. Verlo. Verlo. Verlo. Verlo. Verlo. Verlo a EL y estar con EL… una vez mas…

-Te extrañe…-Dijo la chica sintiendo realmente el significado de esas palabras. Cerro los ojos y tomo fuertemente la tela negra del traje de shinigami entre sus manos.-Realmente te extrañe mucho…-

-Ah…-Contesto en afirmación.-Rukia…-

Ichigo, a decir verdad, aun seguía en shock. La abrazo todavía más fuertemente contra su pecho. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo, pero tuvo el cuidado de no lastimarla. Rukia le correspondió el abrazo y sintió como las lágrimas de la morena mojaban sus ropas. Cerro los ojos y al fin proceso bien sus ideas de una manera decente…

-Me hiciste tanta falta, Rukia…-Oculto su rostro en el cabello azabache de la chica.-Creí que jamás volvería a verte… Yo también te he extrañado mucho, Rukia… jamás podría dejar de hacerlo…-Saco de su ser todas las cosas que jamás creyó poder decirle.-… Todos los días me preguntaba si estarías bien, si te acordarías de mí… si aun me amas… Las noches se me hacen eternas desde que no estas y me cuesta pararme de la cama cada mañana, la sola idea de que no estas conmigo me deja mas exhausto y sin aliento de lo normal… Nada es igual desde que no estas conmigo, Rukia… de verdad he sentido tu ausencia… la soledad no es exactamente la mejor cura a la depresión… Te amo, Rukia, te amo…-

-Ichigo…-Su llanto se acelero.-Te…-

-Lamento tener que interrumpir tan romántica escena, pero…-La calmada vos de Kai retumbo por toda la sala.

Rukia se congelo al instante. Aun sin deshacer el abrazo, ambos alzaron la mirada con dirección al lugar donde Rukia estaba antes. Rangiku se puso en guardia ¿A que hora había aparecido el muy maldito?, mientras Chise sentía que su mundo se derribaba en ese instante. La respiración de Rukia parecía detenerse de un momento a otro. Ichigo se percato del nerviosismo de la chica y le mando una mirada asesina al chico ojiazul, comprendiendo que el era quin estaba detrás de todo ese alboroto. Kai sonrió maliciosamente y rió con la maldita calma que lo caracterizaba. Cínico.

-¿Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿No es así tu nombre? Hatawari Kai.- Hizo una reverencia cordial.-Es un placer conocerte…-

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?-Ichigo hizo que Rukia quedara detrás de el, protegiéndola.

-Je. Tómalo como gustes, Kurosaki-san.-

Kai bajo tranquilamente las escaleras. Ichigo jamás lo perdió de vista y Rukia trataba de descifrar que era lo que aquel lunático quería. Las cosas se estaban tornando un poco difíciles. Una vez que Kai estuvo frente a ellos, a cierta distancia, Rukia se fijo en su mirada. De nuevo era carmesí. Trago saliva y tomo entre sus manos las ropas negras del shinigami. Ichigo la vio de reojo, percatándose que estaba algo asustada, pero ida al mismo tiempo. ¿Tanto miedo le causaba aquel sujeto? ¿Ese maldito afeminado era capaz de causar temor en Kuchiki Rukia? Trago saliva mientras sus pensamientos formaban un sentimiento que solo había sentido una sola vez en su vida, igualmente por amor a Rukia… _Odio._

-`Rukia…´_-_Ogichi le hablaba.

-_Ogichi… si las cosas se ponen difíciles, tendrás que ayudarme…-_Le anuncio la chica.

-¿Qué sucede Rukia?-Le murmuro disimuladamente Ichigo

-Na… nada…-

-Rukia-dono… Usted sabe a que es lo que me dedico mejor que nadie. Quisiera presentarle a alguien especial. Es probable que usted ya lo conociera de antes, Rukia-dono…-

Todos observaron al misterioso chico. ¿A que se refería? Chise trago saliva mientras sentía el reiatsu de una de las Kuro Shissou, aunque no lograba encontrar de cual de todos era. Cada vez se acercaba más y más. Kai volteo su mirada hacia un lado de el. De una habitación contigua salieron dos personas. Una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos claros, tenía cierto parecido con Urahara-sensei. La otra persona era…

-…-Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder decir nada.

-No puede ser…-Murmuro Rangiku.

-¿Qué demonios?-Exclamo el chico al ver que el hombre de vestimentas negras era idéntico a el, salvo el color de cabello y ojos.

-Les presentó. Ella es Urahara Suzume.-Señalo a la chica que tenia el cabello largo hasta los tobillos. Ichigo abrió más los ojos. ¿Había dicho Urahara? ¿¡Pero como!-Y el… Bueno el es…-

-Shiba Kaien…-Rukia no podía creer que de nuevo jugaran con la imagen de su querido Kaien-dono.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Kurosaki Masaki no era exactamente la chica más paciente de todos los mundos habidos y por haber. Si había algo de lo que pecaba, era de ser tan impulsiva y poco paciente. Paciencia, algo de lo que al parecer casi todos los Kurosaki no gozaban.

La chica suspiro al ver que, definitivamente, no había entendido absolutamente nada sobre como usar la lavadora. Mayura le sonrió y fue ella quien la programo para hacer lo que querían: Lavar al Chappy que habían ensuciado con leche de chocolate. Ambas niñas sabían de la importancia de ese conejo y ambas sabían que cierto pelinaranja las mataría si llegase a enterarse de su accidente.

Nuevamente Saki se perdió en sus pensamientos. Ya quería volver a ver a su madre. Estaba empezando a impacientarse. Si, definitivamente, los Kurosaki NO tienen paciencia…

_-"Ka-chan… To-chan…"-_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-Kisuke…-

-… Si, Yoruichi. Yo también tengo un muy mal presentimiento…-

-¿Crees que deba…?-

-No. No podemos dejar a Saki aquí. Conmigo es suficiente, pero si a ella se le ocurre escapar como lo harían _ciertas personas_, ¿Quién le acompañaría?-

-¿Además de Jun, Orihime y Mayura? Seamos honestos, Kisuke. Esos niños son iguales o peor que sus padres…-

-Peores _aun _no, pero tienen _ese no se que_, ¿No es así?-

-Ah…-

Ambos ex-capitanes miraron hacia el cielo nocturno. Algo malo estaba a punto de suceder, no había dudas…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-Pero exactamente, Rukia-dono… Es Shiba Kaien.-

-Kaien-dono…-

-Rukia…-

_**To Be Continued….**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Yume Mit****e Iyou  
Chapter 15.- Kaien**

**-Kuro Shissou-**

-Kaien-dono…-

-Rukia…-

Ichigo se percato de que Rukia había dejado de apretar sus ropas. La vio detenidamente un momento hasta que sintió que era observado por el individuo idéntico a el. El joven doctor suspiro. Si, ya había recordado donde había escuchado ese nombre antes. Shiba Kaien era el hermano mayor de Shiba Ganju y fue el primer amor de Rukia. Entendía a la perfección que la chica se haya quedado petrificada, siempre se había echado la culpa de la muerte del pelinegro.

-Escucha, Kurosaki-san…-Kai lo saco de sus pensamientos.-He elegido a Rukia para que sea mi esposa y Saki estará con nosotros.-Había dejado de referirse a Rukia con el dono. Ichigo lo miro con rabia.-Comprenderás que eres un estorbo para mi…-

-No me digas…-Murmuro preparándose internamente para usar el bankai.

-Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer…-Se volteo para subir las escaleras.-Kaien…-Lo llamo.-Encárgate de Kurosaki. Suzu-chan, busca a Hitsugaya y mata a los demás…-

-¡Hai!-Contesto alegre la chica.

-Hai…-Contesto Kaien.

Kaien volteo su mirada azulada hacia Ichigo. Kurosaki le indico a Rukia que se alejara junto con Rangiku y Chise. Suzume utilizo el Shunpou y salio del lugar. Rangiku trago saliva. Confiaba en que su esposo pudiese derrotar al alma, pero aun así sabia perfectamente que el reiatsu de esas cosas era realmente increíble.

-Rangiku-san…-Ichigo la llamo.-Es mejor que vayan a buscar a Toushiro y los demás…-

-¡Claro!-

Rangiku, Rukia y Chise se retiraron de la mansión. Rukia le envío una última mirada a Ichigo, después a Kaien. Ichigo la volteo a ver y le sonrío para decirle "estaré bien", Rukia le sonrío con preocupación y corrió a alcanzar a sus amigas. A Ichigo le llamo la atención el hecho de que Kaien no hiciera nada para detenerlas. El hombre antes mencionado sonrió con picardía, logrando que al pelinaranja realmente le hirviera la sangre. Ese sujeto le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-¡KAA-CHAN!-

Saki despertó agitada. Puso una mano en su corazón para sentir el ritmo acelerado que tenia. Estaba sudando frío. Una vez más había tenido ese extraño sueño. Aquel donde un Hollow con forma humana mataba a su madre. Volvió a acostarse en el colchón.

-No lo soporto mas…-Murmuro.-_"¡Ya basta! Regresare a la SS… Yo misma iré a buscar a ka-chan y a to-chan…-_

-¿Saki-chan?-La vos de Pyohn la saco de sus pensamientos.-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, es solo que tuve una pesadilla…-

-¿Segura que estas bien?-Insistió Kon al verla tan acelerada.

-Si, no te preocupes Kon-kun…-

-Bueno…-

Kon se volvió a acostar en la cama, Saki hizo lo mismo al lado de el y Pyohn se volvió a acomodar al otro lado de Saki. Ambas almas modificadas la abrazaron, dejando así una imagen bastante tierna. Saki sonrojada siendo abrazada por sus padres, los tres dormidos…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ichigo miro algo impresionado al sujeto que tenia en frente. Si, tenia que admitir que realmente era fuerte. Pero no estaba usando mucho de su reiatsu. Sonrió con cierta malicia y noto que Kaien se extraño por eso. Si había algo que le había aprendido a su Hollow, era a sonreír de una forma demoníaca y al mismo tiempo juguetona. Sin más, realizo el bankai. Kaien se rió a carcajadas, Ichigo volvió a sonreír de esa forma tan extraña.

-Ne, ne Ichiguito… ¿de verdad crees que me asustas con esa sonrisita y el bankai?-

-No quiero asustarte…-Contesto.

-Voy a confesarte algo. Le estoy siguiendo la corriente a Kai, pero en realidad quiero otra cosa. Para serte sincero, yo quiero a Rukia.-

-No me sorprendes…-Ichigo bajo a Zangetsu.

-Hagamos un trato.-Le propuso. Ichigo alzo una ceja.-Derrotemos a Kai juntos.-Sentencio.

-¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti?-

-Yo nunca le haría daño a Rukia.-Confeso.-Mira, se que suena raro que de repente el niño malo se porte bien. Pero no me parece correcto lo que el loco de Kai esta haciendo. Se perfectamente que Rukia esta enamorada de ti y eso me hace muy feliz porque es correspondida. Si esa tontita es feliz, entonces yo también lo seré…-

-Escucha, tarado. No se mucho sobre como ese sujeto los trajo de regreso, pero si se que el les propone algo a cambio para convencerlos. ¿Qué te prometió a ti?-

-A Rukia.-Contesto despreocupado. Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par.-Si, si, ya se. Estoy loco.-Lo admitió.-Pero realmente en ese momento creí que era verdad. Después me di cuenta de muchas cosas y Chise me contó sobre ti. Rukia no es tonta, solo se hace. Se que si ella te eligió a ti sobre Abarai, el alzado de Byakuya y hasta mi recuerdo, es por algo. TIENES QUE CREERME. Yo puedo ayudarte a derrotar a Kai…-

Ichigo lo pensó por unos minutos. Por alguna extraña razón, Kaien tenia algo que le indicaba que podía confiar en el. Además, lo único que deseaba era estar en paz con Rukia y su hija. Kaien guardo su Zanpakutoh y empezó a caminar hacia Ichigo. Este se quedo quieto, esperando que aquel sujeto lo atacara o algo por el estilo. Pero fue muy grande su sorpresa cuando Shiba alzo su mano, poniéndola frente a el, en modo de cerrar el trato que había estado tratando de proponerle a Kurosaki. Ichigo lo vio con desconfianza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?-Dijo Ichigo.

-¿Yo? Nada. Solo que me dejen descansar en paz…-

-…-Ichigo lo pensó muchas veces.-Esta bien…-

Ichigo tomo la mano de Kaien, en señal de cerrar el trato. Kaien le sonrió e Ichigo medio imito el gesto. Por alguna razón, tal vez por el parecido de ambos, Ichigo confiaba un poco en el, pero no bajaría la guardia de todas formas.

-Primeramente quiero decirte algo muy importante, Ichigo.-Le anuncio Kaien.-A estas alturas del partido, Kai ya debe de saber que lo estoy traicionando, así que será un poco más difícil. Las demás almas están de acuerdo con Kai, la única que más o menos me entiende es Suzume, pero adora a Kai…-

-En pocas palabras, toda la bola se nos vendrá en sima…-

-¡Exacto!-

Kaien volvió a sonreír. Ichigo lo miro con recelo. ¿¡QUE NO SABE HACER OTRA COSA QUE HABLAR Y SONREIR! A pesar de ser tan parecidos, por dentro eran como el agua y el aceite, definitivamente.

-¿Tienes un plan?-Pregunto Kaien

-…-Ichigo guardo silencio y se lo quedo viendo incrédulo.

-Ok, tomare eso como un no…-A Kaien se le resbalo una gota por la nuca ante el gesto del chico frente a el.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Toushiro suspiro al ver a más guardias aproximándose a ellos. La verdad, no fue difícil sacarlos a todos de esa ridícula prisión. Los guardias eran una bola de igualados que era más débil que los pertenecientes a la cuarta división, y no lo pensaba por ofender. Sin embargo, había algo que le había llamado la atención desde hacia ya algo de tiempo. Había sentido el reiatsu de su esposa y Rukia junto al de Ichigo. Sonrío, lo más probable era que el chico ya las hubiera encontrado. Con lo desesperado y tarado que era, no le extrañaría.

-¡Toushiro!-La vos de Rangiku sonó detrás de el, a pocos pasos.

-¡Rangiku!-Toushiro, inconcientemente soltó al sujeto que tenia agarrado por el cuello, dejándolo inconciente sobre el suelo.

El capitán corrió hacia su esposa sin importarle realmente nada. Rangiku hizo lo mismo. Una vez que estuvieron cerca uno del otro, se abrazaron como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida. Rangiku no contuvo las lágrimas. Sintió un aura calida que la llenaba por completo, era la primera vez que su esposo la abrazaba tan cariñosamente. Lo sintió. Sintió el amor desbordante de su marido y eso la hacia realmente feliz. Porque ella siempre lo había amado, desde que el era su _pequeño _capitán. Sus sentimientos no habían cambiado más que en la intensidad. Un amor que trasciende y trasciende. Toushiro sonrió y se separo un poco de ella para verle el rostro. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con un par de traviesas lágrimas, pero sonrió. Con sus dedos seco esas lágrimas y sonrió a su esposa de nuevo. Acercaron sus rostros y se fundieron en un beso que decía más de millones de palabras. ¿Quién necesita todo un discurso para decir _te amo?_ Toushiro estaba seguro, JAMAS había amado a alguien como lo hacia con su esposa. El amor que alguna vez sintió por Hinamori era pura patraña comparado con lo que sentía por su esposa.

-Toushiro…-Murmuro Rangiku al separarse de el.

-Gomen ne…-Se disculpo el chico.-Gomen ne por no haberte protegido como debía de ser…-

-No digas pamplinas, Shiro-kun…-Murmuro mientras el chico sonreía.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-¡Saki-chan!-La niña se paro en seco. La habían descubierto.-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Yoruichi en su forma felina se mostró frente a ella.

-Gomen ne, Yoruichi-san…-Murmuro.

-No tienes de que disculparte, te entiendo. Iré con ustedes…-

-¿Ustedes?-Saki estaba segura de que iba SOLA.

-¿Creíste que te dejaríamos sola en esto, Saki-chan?-Orihime junto a Jun y Mayura salieron a escena.-Nunca estas sola, _Kurosaki Masaki_…-Saki sintió que su nombre nunca se había escuchado mejor. ¿Cómo sabia ella que ese era su verdadero nombre?

-… Hime-chan…-Saki sonrió.-Minna… arigatou…-  
-Claro…-Dijo Jun.-Solo te acompañaremos con una condición…-  
-Que jamás volverás a pensar que estas sola, ¿de acuerdo?-Mayura termino por el.  
-¡Hai!-

Masaki sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia el frente. ¡Es ahora o nunca!

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-Kuchiki-Taichou…-Rikichi lo observo.-¿Esta seguro de esto?-

-Por supuesto, Rikichi.-El joven observo a su capitán preocupado.-Vamos… estoy cien por ciento seguro de que Saki llegara hoy…-

-¿Cómo lo sabe, Taichou?-

-Shihouin Yoruichi me ha avisado esta mañana.-

Byakuya se coloco en su cadera a Zembonsakura y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de su habitación. Había recibido la orden de no pararse de cama, pero estaba más que seguro que la situación lo ameritaba. Además, seamos honestos, se estaba aburriendo de estar acostado todo el día. Rikichi le siguió, adoraba a Saki como para no acompañar a su capitán. ¿A quien quería engañar? Estaba locamente enamorado de esa chica, pero TODO le decía que no se atreviera a acercársele demasiado a ella. Abarai-Taichou, Kuchiki-Taichou y Abarai-Fukutaichou. No, no podía acercársele mucho a esa chica.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-Primero a lo primero, Ichigo.-Dijo Kaien, poniéndose de espaldas a Ichigo y pegando esta contra la del muchacho.-A acabar con todas las almas…-

-¡BIEN!-

Y como por arte de magia, muchas de las almas antes pertenecientes a la SS, se mostraron ante ellos. Ichigo y Kaien se pusieron de espalda a espalda. Ante la sonrisa burlona de ambos que se parecía escalofriantemente, muchas de las almas regresaron a su lugar. Hora de pelear en serio.

_To Be Continued…_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-


	16. Chapter 16

**Yume Mite Iyou  
Chapter 16****.- In the End**

Kuchiki Byakuya observo al grupo de niños frente a el. Sintió que los cuatro estaban mas que asustados con su sola presencia y comprendía el porque. Enarco una ceja finamente cuando se percato de que la escena se le hacia algo familiar. Ese grupo de niños se asemejaba mucho a cierto equipo de Ryokas humanos que pusieron la SS completa patas arriba por su hermana en un pasado. Cuatro humanos y un gato negro. ¿Era su imaginación o la niña pelirroja que abrazaba suave y protectora a la vez a su sobrina se parecía a Renji? Cerro los ojos, imaginando que había sucedido por ahí. ¿Ojos grises? Inoue Orihime ¿Cabello azulado? Ishida Uryuu. Sin duda el niño de mirada matadora era hijo del Quincy aquel. Mayura era más que conocida por el y el gato negro… Shihouin Yoruichi, sin duda alguna…

-Ouji-sama…-Susurro Saki.-Etto… nosotros…-

-¡Vamos a salvar a Rukia-san!-Orihime se estaba cansando de las inseguridades de su prima y hablo por ella y el resto del grupo, dejando a Saki estupefacta y a Yoruichi con ganas de matarla.

-Venimos a avisarle porque…-Jun dio un paso hacia delante para hacerse notar y darle mas énfasis a lo que diría.-Porque si algo nos pasa… alguien tiene que saber donde estábamos y que pudo haber pasado…-

-¡Gomen nasai!-Saki hizo una reverencia un poco exagerada, deshaciendo de golpe el abrazo sobre-protector de Orihime.-Ouji-sama… No me gusta desobedecerte, pero creo que esta vez es necesario…-Se quedo en la misma posición mientras hablaba todo el rato.-Después de tantos años… después de tanto tiempo… al fin pude conocer a mi padre y ahora… no pienso perderlo otra vez… ¡Mucho menos pienso perder a mi madre!-Ahora se puso en su postura habitual, Orihime volvió a abrazarle.-¡Es por eso que decidí que iríamos haya!-

La habitación se hundió en un silencio súper incomodo. Byakuya enarco una ceja de nuevo, obligando a los niños a tragar saliva y a su sobrina a desviar su mirada. El hombre, tan serio y frió como siempre, cerro los ojos como analizando lo que diría en esta ocasión. Rikichi, que no había abierto la boca en todo el rato, lo observo con suplica y al mismo tiempo preocupación. Pero antes de que el Taichou dijera algo, Saki dio media vuelta y le indico a sus amigos que era hora de irse. Byakuya la observo sorprendido con los ojos muy bien abiertos. Cuando la chica y los demás desaparecieron de su vista, el frió hombre sonrió por lo bajo mientras pensaba algo parecido a _Kurosaki al fin y al cabo…_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Rukia sonrió al ver al matrimonio Hitsugaya acercarse. Ishida y Sado la miraron con melancolía, hacia mucho que no se veían. Rukia los miro atenta, habían cambiado. Era increíble todo lo que podía pasar en trece años. Uryuu era todo un hombre. Su aspecto daba la impresión de estar ante un gran doctor, bastante serio y educado. Las facciones de su rostro eran diferentes, ya no parecía más un niño. Aunque eran refinadas, jamás pasaban a ser femeninas o algo por el estilo. La morena sentía curiosidad por saber que fue de su vida, si acaso se había casado ya o tenía planes de hacerlo. Era de sus mejores amigos después de todo y le debía un favor gigantesco después de lo mucho que le ayudo cuando sentía que Ichigo no le correspondía, antes de que el se le declarara. Sonrió al recordar que Ichigo se puso celoso de el, porque pensaba que a ella le gustaba. Chad estaba igual de alto y silencioso que siempre. De hecho, era quien menos había cambiado. Mas sin embargo, daba la impresión de que efectivamente ya no era un jovencito de quince años como en el pasado. Sado siguió metido en su música con sus amigos y eran algo famosos, además estudio ingeniería. La chica volvió a sentir curiosidad por saber como le había ido a el y si tenia alguna señorita en mente. Sus amigos le miraron con cariño, sobre todo Uryuu.

-Minna…-Rukia muro.-Arigatou… por salvarme otra vez.-

-Rukia-chan…-Uryuu se le acerco.-No tienes porque disculparte, nosotros siempre seguimos a nuestro líder.-

-Exacto.-Agrego Sado.

-El líder…-Recordó cierto regaño del Quincy a Ichigo. _Siempre serás nuestro líder, imbesil.-_Aun así…-La morena shinigami sonrió.

-Por cierto, Rukia-chan. Esto es de parte de mi mujer.-Ishida la abrazo fuertemente y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.-¡Es una gran placer verte de nuevo, Rukia-chan!-

-Uryuu…-Murmuro Sado con una gota en la nuca.

-Nunca ha sabido mentir…-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Toushiro y Rangiku igualmente con una gota en la nuca. Rukia solo sonrió.

-¡Oye! ¡Uryuu hijo de la GRAN puta! ¡Deja de abrazar a MI mujer!-La voz de Ichigo sonó por todo el lugar.

Todos voltearon a ver la dirección de donde provenía su voz y se sorprendieron al ver como Kaien sostenía de los brazos a Ichigo para que no matara a Ishida. Uryuu le miro con recelo y acerco a Rukia un poco mas a el, solo para molestar al mejor de sus amigos. Ichigo quería matarlo. Renji se acerco al peliazul y le quito a Rukia de los brazos, Ichigo también quería matarlo a el. Motosuwa solo suspiro.

-¡RENJI! ¡Aléjate de Rukia si no te quieres morir ahorita, zopenco!-Ichigo estaba que echaba fuego.

-¡Wow! ¡Si que eres celosón, hermanito!-Dijo Kaien sonriendo de manera babosa.

-¿Hermanito?-Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Si, nos parecemos tanto que somos hermanos…-Contestaron al mismo tiempo Ichigo y Kaien.

-Ah…-Gotota en la nuca.

De repente Kaien soltó precipitadamente al joven doctor, el cual se quejo abiertamente, pero su expresión de enojo cambio a una de incertidumbre al ver el rostro de su _nuevo_ hermano. Shiba volteo a verle en seguida.

-Una de las Kuro Shissou esta cerca…-Le advirtió a todos.

-Bien, entonces es hora de retirarnos…-Hitsugaya se dio la vuelta, siendo seguido por los demás, pero…

-¡TOUSHIRO!-

Hitsugaya Toushiro trago saliva. _No de nuevo. _Su esposa le miro con preocupación, los demás se pusieron en posición de batalla, pero el capitán de la décima división los detuvo con la mirada. Con la misma indico a Ichigo que se retiraran y que cuidara de su adorada esposa. El joven hizo caso a esto e índico a los demás la retirada, todos obedecieron, pero Rangiku se quedo inmóvil detrás de Toushiro.

-Estaré bien, vete…-Murmuro el joven de cabello blanco.

-De-demo…-Exclamo realmente preocupada, Ichigo puso una mano en su hombro.

-Rangiku-san, esta es la pelea de el…-Dijo el doctor con tono de tranquilidad, Rangiku le miro con tristeza.

-Tanata…-Insistió.

-De verdad estaré bien…-Ichigo había soltado a la mujer, Toushiro se le acerco hasta juntar su frente con la de ella.-No te preocupes por mi, nada va a pasarme mientras tu estés a salvo, ¿si?…-

Hinamori Momo apretó la mandíbula al escuchar esas palabras. La escena que tenia en frente la mataba de celos. ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo se atrevió Toushiro a casarse de una manera tan descarada después de su muerte? ¿Por qué no le siguió como habían dicho en sus botos de nupcias? Lo mataría, definitivamente lo haría. El coraje se torno en reiatsu y Toushiro beso los labios de su mujer, tal vez por ultima vez, y le dijo algo que le dejo sorprendida y con las lagrimas agolpadas en sus bellos ojos, azules como el cielo, Rukia jalo de la mano a su mejor amiga y esta le envió una última mirada a Toushiro para después correr con el resto del grupo. Toushiro observo con algo de dolor como ella desaparecía de su vista y finalmente regreso su atención a su antiguo amor, al cual, a decir verdad, después de todos los problemas que le había causado, no quería ver pero ni en pintura. Por el honor de ella y por su orgullo herido, la mandaría de regreso a donde debía…

-Hinamori, te prometo que descansarás en paz después de esto…-

-¡El que morirá eres tu!-Dijo atacándolo, Toushiro lo esquivó con facilidad.-¡Aunque no te aseguro que sea en paz!-

Momo volvió a lanzarse con la zanpakutoh en alto, Toushiro sentía que de verdad era demasiado débil para el. Sin embargo, un kidou lo agarro por sorpresa y callo al suelo, pero se paro lo más rápido que podía. Bien, no podía confiarse del todo. Después de todo, Hinamori en vida era excelente utilizando hadous y kidous. Momo volvió a atacar liberando su zanpakutoh, Toushiro hizo lo mismo para defenderse. Fuego contra hielo, algo muy difícil…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

¿Dónde JODER estaban? Ishida Jun vio el lugar con mirada escáner y hayo el lugar donde sentía el reiatsu de su padre y el resto de sus compañeros. Volteo su mirada para indicarle a las demás, pero cuando lo hizo se percato de que ninguna de ellas estaban y que todas corrían detrás de Masaki que parecía alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Carajo! ¿¡Kurosaki, sabes a donde joderas vas!-

-¡NO!-Contesto como si esto fuera una gracia.-¡Pero siento el reiatsu de mama, esta cerca! ¡Camina o te dejamos!-

Jun la maldijo por lo bajo unas treinta y nueve veces y salio corriendo detrás de ella. Esa niña era tan cabezota como su tío Ichigo, definitivamente es su hija. Al poco tiempo de avanzar, algo llamo la atención de los niños y el gato. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El pequeño poblado estaba casi en ruinas, algunos lugares en llamas. No había duda ya, ¡Ya habían comenzado con su batalla! Masaki miro hacia el frente, el reiatsu de su madre se movía a gran velocidad ¿Qué sucedía? Siguió corriendo para poder encontrarse con su madre y su padre, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-Kai…-Suzume vio en la pantalla a la pequeña Masaki.

-Si, ya los vi…-Dijo con tremenda calma.-Bueno, Masaki me ha ahorrado irla a buscar…-

Suzume se lo quedo viendo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Kaien los había traicionado, el y Kurosaki habían acabado con mas de la mitad del ejercito de Kuro Shissou, Hitsugaya casi acababa a Hinamori y ahora esos chicos entraban en su territorio. Suzume dio un gran suspiro, ese gato negro se le hacia conocido…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Las calles estaban frías, hacia frío. Era casi noviembre y ya estaba haciendo frío en el pueblo. Ah, que tiempo el que se traían. Sus pasos eran lentos, no había prisas, solo quería saber donde estaba su hijo y en consecuente su única nieta. Suspiro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? 11 años. Suspiró de nuevo sintiéndose aliviado de que su hijo se hubiera enterado de la verdad sobre Saki. Hubiera sido terrible que jamás lo supiera o algo por el estilo.

-¡Jo!-Escucho esa expresión bastante familiar.-Sabría que vendrías, mi viejo amigo…-

-Kisuke tu siempre tan loco, ¿eh… amigo?-

Urahara Kisuke miro fijamente al hombre frente a el. Kurosaki Isshin en su forma shinigami le miraba con diversión en la entrada del espacio antes de su tienda. Ambos sonrieron con complicidad y el primero invito a entrar al segundo. Hora de charlar.

-Así que la muy rebelde fue a buscar a sus padres…-Termino el relato Kisuke mientras tomaba la taza de te frente a el.

-No me extraña…-Murmuro Isshin que ni había tocado el liquido siquiera.-¡Es hija de Ichigo, sin duda!-

Ambos rieron por el comentario. Era verdad, Saki era tan tremenda como Ichigo. La habitación se hundió en un silencio serio. Ambos retomaron la compostura seria de escasos minutos.

-¿Iras?-Cuestiono el rubio.

-No lo se…-Contesto el moreno.-Depende de cómo estén las cosas…-

-Yoruichi esta con ellos de todas formas, pero…-

-¿Es Suzume, verdad? Me lo imaginaba…-

-… Nunca… ah, yo…-

-No me tienes que decir nada, entiendo…-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Hitsugaya Toushiro se puso mas serio. No debía confiarse, en cualquier momento, Hinamori podría hacer algún Kidou y dejarlo fuera de si. Pero la ira en la chica bloqueaba este tipo de estrategias. ¡Dios! Ahora comprendía cuando escuchaba por ahí que aquella chica tenía el cerebro más que derretido. Suspiro sorprendiéndose de cómo se podía poner a bromear en un momento tan serio como aquel.

-Hinamori…-Murmuro como si hubiera olvidado su nombre y solo recordara aquel apellido.-Gomen nasai…-

-¡No te disculpes!-Dijo volviendo a ir en contra el.-¡No tienes perdón de Dios ni de nadie, Toushiro!-

El chico se mantuvo a la defensiva, esquivando cada ataque. Muy dentro de él, no quería pelear contra ella, no quería lastimarla. Pero cientos de recuerdos invadieron su mente y comprendió que aquella frente a el no era la chica a la que amo como tonto. Sostuvo fuertemente a Hyourinmaru y se lanzo al ataque. Una gran nube de humo impregno el lugar, Toushiro estaba seguro de que no había fallado… Pero una vez que el humo si disipo, no había rastro de Momo. El capitán abrió los ojos con impresión ¿Dónde estaba?

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

El joven volteo su verdacea mirada hacia arriba, encontrándose con la chica que había saltado y volado hacia el con la zanpakutoh en alto. Con mucho esfuerzo, el capitán logro esquivarle, pero aun así, recibió un corte de su espada en el brazo. El ardor lo distraía levemente, pero era fuerte y lo lograría. Tenia que admitir que fue demasiada altanería de su parte creer que con solo eso la había sacado de combate. Pero esta vez no fallaría para nada…

-Bien, no me queda alternativa…-Miro al frente seriamente, Hinamori se lo quedo viendo.-¡BAN… KAI!-  
-Joder…-

Ahora si, no tenia escapatoria. Fuego contra hielo se miraron frente a frente, ambos decididos a no perder. Una en venganza, el otro para tener la conciencia limpia. Sus miradas mostraron sus verdaderos sentimientos, y entonces Toushiro se percato de un brillo singular en los ojos de la mujer que se asemejaba a su primera esposa que alguna vez amo. No era ella. Sus hombros se destencionaron al percatarse de ello, no era ella. Claro, la Momo que conocía era un Pan Dulce obsesionada con Aizen Sousuke. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Sonrió, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ganar.

-Tú… no eres Momo.-

Y el reiatsu oscuro desapareció, solo quedo una pequeña esencia parecida a la de Hinamori, Toushiro sonrió triunfante al percatarse de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Una imitación creada con sentimientos de tristeza y una pequeña parte de la esencia del difunto. Toda una farsa oscura. Hinamori Momo le miro con susto y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso?

-Tu… Nunca me amaste, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto bajando su espada.  
-La que nunca me amo, fuiste tú. Debería ser yo quien se queje.-  
-¡Siempre te ame! ¡Siempre te ame a ti, a ti y solamente a ti! Aun así, aun así… ¡Tu…!-Y el reiatsu se encendió sin oscuridad.  
-Te amaba, mucho… Pero no era mas que solo un niño.-Contesto, el bankai se deshizo suavemente.-Hinamori fue mi primer amor, pero no por ello el definitivo. Creo que el amor verdadero es aquel por el que entiendes que si uno no esta, el otro debe continuar, pues es lo que tu pareja querría. Cuando estaba contigo, todo era rosado. Cuando estoy con Rangiku… Todo es real.-

Toushiro se acerco a ella, esta puso su Zampakutho frente a ella para defenderse, pero no reaccionaba mas. Hitsugaya solo alzo la suya y con un solo ataque, quebranto el alma frente a el y esta poco a poco desapareció ante un sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte del capitán, la chica dejo escurrir unas lagrimas y le regreso la sonrisa. Había vuelto a ser ella.

-Shiro-chan… Gracias… Gracias por salvarme y por todo lo que hiciste siempre por mi… Por favor, discúlpame con todos, sobre todo con Matsumoto-san…-  
-Es Hitsugaya, Momo…-Sonrió.  
-Mh.-Exclamo entendiendo.-Hitsugaya-san.-Sonrió nuevamente.-Sayonara.-

Y desapareció ante su mirada melancólica.

-Ya todo a terminado, Momo.-

Frunció el seño con tristeza y se dejo caer de rodillas. Una sonrisa adorno su moreno rostro, a pesar de dejar correr algunas lagrimas, ahora su mente y corazón estaban tranquilos. Ahora si… Podía sentir que las cadenas que lo ataban a Hinamori se habían destruido.

_**To be Continued**_


	17. Para Priscila y todos los groseros

Okay, sé que esto no esta permitido y además no tenía planeado publicar algo así, pero veo que viene siendo necesario.

Esta es la segunda vez que recibo insultos en animo por este fanfiction, lo cual ya me esta colmando la paciencia, porque ustedes NO saben que clase de vida llevo que hago, porque no actualizo desde hace años.

Esto va especialmente para "Priscila":

Querida, yo SOY escritora. Yo HAGO novelas y la PUBLICO. Así que a mi no me vengas con "yo también escribo, pero yo escribo novelas, esto es una falta de respeto". ¿FALTA DE RESPETO? Falta de respeto es lo que haces tu al venir acá a reclamarme como si fueras mi jefa, mi madre, que sé yo. Y no, hija... Yo no te debo nada a ti. ¿Decepcionada? Pues decepcionate más, porque me importas nada eso del sabor amargo; de hecho me has hecho enojar, algo muy difícil viniendo de mi. Mira que le aguanto sus majaderías a toooodos mis lectores. Sobre todo porque en mi perfil tengo dicho bien clarito que seguiré la historia, pero que no se para cuando será, ya que estoy muy ocupada con MI TRABAJO y mi VIDA PERSONAL. Y dime, muy valiente tu, toda muy macha viniendo a hacerme reclamos como la gran dama y dueña del mundo que eres, pero te pones en anónimo. UY, POR FAVOR, MIRA COMO TIEMBLO Y LLORO :C... Así que no, te pido de la manera más atenta que si quieres hablar conmigo, tengas los suficientes ovarios para mandarme un mensaje personal o un correo, que AHÍ EN MI PERFIL DONDE SE DICE PORQUE NO HE CONTINUADO LA HISTORIA Y QUE SI LA VOY A (PUTA MADRE) CONTINUAR, esta mi correo. Yo no me ando escondiendo.

Explique ya con anterioridad, MIL Y UN VECES, que tengo una vida fuera del ordenador, sobre todo tengo un trabajo y una familia, tengo también una escuela que mantener y muchísima, muchísimas cosas que hacer. También dije que le perdí el hilo a la historia, porque se me perdieron los escritos anteriores. LO HE DICHO MILES DE VECES, ¿ES TAN DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER? ¿A POCO CREEN QUE ES MI OBLIGACIÓN ACTUALIZAR CADA QUE USTEDES QUIERAN?

Esto lo hago por gusto, no porque me estén pagando ni por tener una pistola en la cabeza. Y no, no voy a actualizar pronto. Tengo en cola una novela y bastante trabajo que hacer. Les invitó a leer mi perfil para ver si así entienden.

En serio, Prisila, más cuidado con quien hablas. Y deja de creerte la gran cosa.

- Elena.


End file.
